Vuela junto a mí
by SEBAS GG
Summary: la vida nos da vueltas y a Hipo se la puso de cabeza tomando la decision de dejar todo atras; Astrid busca lo que perdio como dicen "no te das cuenta de lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes"; Hipo y Astrid tendran muchas aventuras dando a conocer su amor. Los personajes de esta historia la mayoria le pertenecen a DreamWorks.
1. viaje sin retorno

Chapter 1: viaje sin retorno.

Vuela junto a mí

**Hola a todos como prometí en mis anteriores fics "el dolor y satisfacción del corazón" y en "yagas por amor" aca esta la historia de HTTD, aca les dejo este capitulo y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten. Y sin mas preámbulo aca esta el capitulo.**

P.V. HIPO.

Esto es Berk esta a 12 días al norte de calvario y unos grados al sur de muere de frio, esta ubicado justo sobre el meridiano de la tristeza, mi pueblo en una palabra tenas ha estado aquí por 7 generaciones, pero todas las casas son nuevas, tenemos pesca, caza y una encantadora vista del atardecer, nieva 9 meses al año y graniza los otros 3, el único problema aquí son las pestes, mientras unos tienen ratas o mosquitos nosotros tenemos.

"dragones"

Algunos dirían que debes estar loco para vivir aquí y se mudarían pero nosotros no porque somos vikingos, tenemos problemas de necedad, me llamo Hipo Horrendo Abadejo Haddock III, lo se lindo nombre pero no es el peor se cree que un nombre feo alejara a los nomos y trolls como si la refinada conducta vikinga no lo hiciera, me he metido en problemas al intentar de matar dragones ¿Por qué?; porque matar dragones es todo por aquí y al ser vikingos es un gaje del oficio, hay bastantes tipo de dragones gronckle, cremallerus, nadders mortíferos, pesadillas monstruosas, terribles terror entre otros, pero en un intento de encajar en la sociedad fui en busca del rey de reyes, dragón de dragones la cría maligna del relámpago y la muerte misma esta se llama.

"Furia nocturna ¡cúbranse!"

Si como siempre metiéndome en problemas pero después de tantos intentos uno diría que alguna vez debería funcionar, y para mi me llego el momento usando una de mis armas he logrado derribar al temido dragón, pero eso si una gran aventura siempre lleva consigo problemas, y el mío fue terminar destruyendo casi todo el puerto, en fin regaño tras regaño fui por mi trofeo y lo encontré pero algo curioso es que después de tanto no pude matar al dragón dejándolo libre, este no me mato, pero si se fue volando con dificultad, volví para encontrarlo en una hondonada intentando de volar, lo he estudiado y he logrado ganarme su confianza, y reparando el daño que le hice siendo el primer vikingo en más de 300 años en poder montar un dragon, mi papa me metió en el ruedo de dragones, mientras investigo a "chimuelo" así llame al dragon, he descubierto trucos para ser el mejor, pero todo beneficio siempre tendrá consigo una consecuencia siendo el elegido para matar al dragon frente a todo el pueblo y aquí empieza mi aventura con la decisión de irme con chimuelo lejos de la vida de un vikingo.

Llegue a la cala donde mi gran amigo me esperaba "hola amigo" le dije mientras le frotaba suavemente su hocico "nos vamos no volveremos jamás; no quiero que te lastime" mi amigo puso una cara confusa pero luego entendió y me dio una lamida en forma de aprobación, me subí a su lomo y abrí su cola haciendo que mi amigo salga disparado al cielo, salimos dirigiéndonos al norte donde mi papa había buscado el nido de dragones, la verdad no tenía planeado ir haya pero iba a buscar una isla para que pudiera descansar y reconstruir mi vida dejando a mis familia, a mis "amigos" la verdad es que nada de esto me dolía esepto que lo único que dejaba atrás era a mi querida, amada y añorada Astrid, que en estos últimos días me había ganado su gran odio porque ella era la única que se tomaba enserio lo de matar dragones y yo al ser el "mejor" me gane su odio, tanto que me amenazo con su hacha cuando me eligieron.

Iba volando cerca de las puertas de la oscuridad cuando de repente mi amigo cambio de curso adentrándose al lugar.

"chimuelo que pasa" le pregunte.

No me respondió así que le puse mi mano en su costado para llamar su atención pero movió su cabeza bruscamente como diciendo "quítate" entramos en una cueva.

"esto es el nido de dragones; lo que mi padre daría por encontrar este lugar" dije, chimuelo aterrizo en una cornisa salida donde vi como toda la comida era votada a un hueco.

"es bueno saber que nuestra comida termina en un agujero; pero no se comen nada" dije, vi que un Gronckle se acercó y voto un pequeño pescado, se iba a ir pero una gran cabeza salió del hueco y se lo comió, sus ojos me miraron y nos atacó chimuelo salió volando, pero cambie de posición la cola haciendo que chimuela fuera contra el dragon.

"esta es la culpa de la maldita guerra, así que no lo dejare así" dije, mi amigo me miro y me sonrió lanzando una bola de plasma a su cara haciendo que este explotara, y bola tras bola de plasma reventaban en su cara, alas y cola, el dragon gigante conocido por los nuestros como muerte roja abrió sus alas y salió volando persiguiéndonos destrozando gran parte de la montaña un pensamiento me llego a la mente "esta guerra se volverá nuestra, decide de qué lado estas" fue la frase que dijo Astrid pero en que lado estoy, no estoy ni con los vikingos porque tengo un amigo dragon, pero tampoco con los dragones porque estoy acabando a la reina de los dragones "de que lado estoy" me pregunte.

P.V. Astrid

(Esto pasa unas horas antes de todo lo contado anteriormente)

"maldito, gusano hijo de troll" dije con odio en el lugar donde entrenaba, había perdido frente a la decepción de Berk "Haddock me las vas a pagar" pensé, luego una imagen me llego a la mente fue cuando entrenaba y vi a hipo con algo en el pecho y algo en sus brazos enrollado en una manta, vi al fondo que hipo volvió a pasar, así que lo seguí, llegue a una hondonada iba a bajar hasta que vi como un dragon negro pasaba a toda velocidad, sin que yo pudiera detallar nada de él, "pero que" dije al ver lo que acababa de pasar, y una idea loca me llego "idas repentinas al bosque por la tarde; de un día para otro es el mejor; encuentro en el bosque; dragon negro" me llego a la mente.

"será posible" me pregunte frente a la loca idea.

**Bueno aca acaba nuestro capitulo dejen sus reviews que son mi inspiración no importa con que, si es una idea, una critica, o solo su apoyo, cualquier review es aceptado. Y nos vemos la próxima.**


	2. señales en el cielo

Chapter 2: señales en el cielo.

Vuela junto a mí

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, aca les dejo este capitulo y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten. Y sin mas preámbulo aca esta el capitulo.**

P.V. Astrid.

Fui a la fragua donde la encontré vacía

"Hipo" dije mientras entraba al cuarto de Hipo, pero estaba vacío.

"muy bien Haddock que es lo que escondes" dije iba a salir cuando mire el escritorio de Hipo "que es esto" dije viendo unos planos que estaban en su escritorio.

Tome los planos en mis manos y pude ver que hacia Hipo en su tiempo libre, encontré muchos planos de armas que fácilmente se podrían construir, todos eran muy específicos y fácil de seguir, si Berk tuviera estas armas ayudaría a matar mas fácil a los dragones, pero fueron 4 planos los que me intrigaron.

"esto es increíble" dije tomando los planos, lo que me llamo la atención fue que tenían notas de Hipo y sugerencias y advertencias; el primero era un escudo desplegable que se convertía en ballesta (el mismo de dragones defensores de berk).

Nota1: "el escudo funciona se despliega fácilmente pero se necesita un mecanismo de disparo; no usar este plano; usar el plano sucesor" leí la advertencia de Hipo.

El segundo era una espada desplegable de 1 metro de largo con doble hoja y doble cuchilla una por la parte delantera del mango y la otra por la parte trasera.

Nota2: "ya descubrí un método de que como desplegar las 2 espadas en un mismo mango, así formando un mismo cuerpo y una espada el doble de letal; pero faltan piezas dibujadas en este plano, seguir el plano sucesor de este" leí la 2° nota.

El tercero era una espada que también se desplegaba pero esta se encendía en llamas (la espada de la 2° película), pero esta no tenia otra espada en el mango si no que tenia un compartimiento para lanzar gas y encenderlo como haría un cremallerus.

Nota3: "se me ocurrió esta idea y con el mecanismo de la 1° espada puedo desplegarla, ya también puedo encenderla en llamas gracias a un líquido inflamable que esta en la espada, lo encontré escurriendo en un árbol y lo que descubrí es que no importa si el líquido está seco aún se enciende en llamaradas, y para la parte de atrás descubrí un método algo suicida y es gas de cremallerus comprimido en capsulas de metal, para poder conseguirlo tendría que matar a un cremallerus abrir su órgano que contiene el gas y encerrarlo ahí; este plano es muy simple por favor seguir el sucesor a este" leí la 3° nota.

Y la ultima la más loca y extraña una armadura ligera para poder planear o volar con compartimientos para guardar cosas (la misma de la 2° película).

Nota4: "esta idea ha estado encerrada en mi cabeza por años, siempre, me preguntaba como lograría hacerlo, se me había ocurrido subir a la casa de Gothi y lanzarme desde haya pero subir para hacerlo que mamera pero ya tengo el mejor método y si algo malo pasa se que mi amigo estará a mi lado; aun está muy incompleta seguir el plano sucesor a este" leí la cuarta nota.

"cual manera y cual amigo habla" me pregunte, busque los planos sucesores pero no los encontré, encontré una carpeta que decía planos mejorados pero no había nada; seguí buscando y analizando los planos hasta que vi una libreta.

"que es esto" dije tomando el pequeño cuaderno. Lo abrí en la primera página donde había un dibujo de todo berk parecía como si estuviera desde la casa de Gothi. Cambie de pagina y encontré unos apuntes.

Apuntes: "he decidido escribir las cosas importantes que he vivido ya que cuando crezca quiero ver esta libreta y acordarme de todos los momentos hermosos y el primer momento es que mi papa me llevo a la casa de uno de sus mejores amigos, allí conocí a una niña linda de ojos azules y cabello amarillo de mi edad, su nombre es Astrid Hofferson, nos la pasamos jugando con sus espadas de juguete ella me gano de 2 encuentros de 3 y fue divertido, me dio un beso en la mejilla algo que me gustó mucho" leí se me vino a la mente ese recuerdo, cuando ví a Hipo por primera vez quede hipnotizada en especial con esos hermosos ojos de color verde, la verdad es que siempre me gusto, pero nunca le hablaba solo por seguirle la corriente a los demás, no quería que mi reputación se dañara, pero siempre me gustaba.

Pase la página y había un dibujo mío de cuando tenía 5 años, tenía una mirada inocente y tierna con una espada de juguete en mi mano .

De repente alguien me saco de mis pensamientos.

Bocón: "hola Astrid que haces aquí" me pregunto, puse mi mano detrás de mi espalda escondiendo el libro.

"yo solo venía a afilar mi hacha" le dije de rapidez para sonar lo más calmada del mundo.

Bocón: "y ya la afilaste" me pregunto.

"si ya la afile" mentí "adiós bocón" dije saliendo con mi hacha y con el libro escondido, apenas salí vi que ya era de noche; si que me había distraído con los planos de Hipo, me fui a mi casa, salude a mi mama y me fui a mi cuarto prendí una vela y abrí el libro de Hipo y empecé a leerlo.

Apuntes: "he salido por primera vez a ayudar en un ataque de dragones, pero todo salio mal en vez de haber amarrado a un dragon con las inmovilizadoras (no se como se llama lo que usan para inmovilizar a los dragones) amarre a mi papa…." Leí dure casi 2 horas leyendo había visto casi toda la vida de Hipo desde que tenia 5 hasta que tenia 15, iba a seguir leyendo hasta que la alarma sonó, me arregle y cogí mi hacha pero cuando salí no había ataque.

"pero no hay ataque" dije al ver, todos se reunieron en la plaza.

Patán: "hola nena me extrañaste" me dijo mientras ponía un brazo alrededor mío, le cogí el brazo se lo doble y lo bote al suelo.

"no no lo hice" dije mientras le apretaba más el brazo.

Estoico: "quien sonó la alarma" pregunto demandantemente.

¿?= "yo lo hice" dijo uno de los vikingos con una mirada perdida.

Estoico: "porque lo hiciste si no hay ataque" le dijo el jefe furioso e histérico.

El vikingo señalo a donde miraba y todos voltearon a mirar; unos resplandores morados se veía a unos km de la isla en la entrada de las puertas de la oscuridad, eran como explosiones y muy fuertes, siempre que explotaban se veía una figura de un dragon de mas de 15 metros.

"pero que es eso" dije impactada; de repente un destello se encendió y como si de una estrella fugaz se tratase cayo al suelo con una explosión que se veía desde donde nosotros estábamos, luego una gran nube de humo invadió el cielo.

**Bueno aca acaba nuestro capitulo dejen sus reviews que son mi inspiración no importa con que, si es una idea, una critica, o solo su apoyo, cualquier review es aceptado. Y nos vemos la próxima.**


	3. desaparecido

Chapter 3: desaparecido.

Vuela junto a mí

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, aca les dejo este capitulo y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten. Y sin mas preámbulo aca esta el capitulo.**

P.V. normal

¿?: "por Odín que fue eso" dije asombrado de ver la explosión.

Astrid: "pero que esta pasando" dije al ver todo lo que había pasado.

¿?: "jefe que hacemos" le pregunte a Estoico.

Estoico: "preparen las naves después de el ruedo de mañana iremos a averiguar" dije.

Bocón: "Estoico eso será un problema; esta en las puertas a la oscuridad, y el anterior viaje dejo muchos barcos inservibles.

Estoico: refunfuñe por la noticia "bien saldremos en 8 días antes de las heladas; quiero que repares todos los barcos; váyanse a dormir" le dije.

P.V. Astrid

Desperté a la mañana siguiente cogí el diario de Hipo y empecé a leer.

Diario: "me desperté hoy por la noche con el sonido de la alarma; me dirigí a la puerta y apenas abro la puerta hay se encontraba un gran pesadilla monstruosa, cierro la puerta ya que este me había disparado.

Salgo a correr a la fragua donde Bocón me reprendió por estar afuera, nos ponemos a discutir de porque no podía salir a matar dragones, al final el me calla mandándome a afilar una espada; hasta que escuche un grito "Furia nocturna ¡cúbranse!" y empecé a escuchar el sonido particular de un furia nocturna alistando su ataque hasta que ¡BUMM! Se escuchó el estallido; Bocón había salido de la fragua.

Así que miro mi invento y salgo a las afueras a un claro donde no había ningún ataque; de repente hoy el sonido y vi como una catapulta estallaba, dispare viendo como el dragon caía cerca de punta cuervo; me puse a celebrar hasta que un pesadilla monstruosa me ataco; el caso es que todo paso muy rápido.

En un segundo ya tenia a mi papa regañándome, me fui a mi casa pero salí al bosque por la parte de atrás de mi casa, sabia lo que había visto; yo Hipo Horrendo Abadejo Haddock III había derribado a un furia nocturna" leí el escrito.

Cambie de pagina y vi un mapa de la isla con muchas x y vi que en una parte esta estaba rayada; en donde Hipo había rayado la página era la ubicación de la Hondonada.

¿?: "Astrid ven ya nos vamos al ruedo" me dijo.

"ya bajo papa" le dije y guarde el diario de Hipo debajo de mi almohada y baje las escaleras para irme con mis padres al ruedo a ver como Hipo mataba al dragon; cuando llegamos escuche el aburrido discurso del jefe de lo impresionado que estaba de que su hijo de pasar de ser el peor al mejor y todo eso; pero mi mente estaba en 3 lugares:

En Hipo porque la idea loca de que Hipo se hubiera echo amigo de un dragon, me rondaba la cabeza "y si solo fueron trucos" me dije preocupándome por Hipo.

El 2° lugar era el diario de Hipo, me carcomía la historia de Hipo quería llegar a la última página ya de una buena vez.

Y el 3° lugar era en las puertas de la oscuridad, que había sido todo lo que paso ayer, y lo que mas me intrigaba era que el resplandor de aquella noche era igual a una explosión de furia nocturna y la posibilidad de que Hipo hubiera estado en ese lugar; además fuera lo que fuera lo que estaba atacando, atacaba a algo demasiado grande, era igual de alto a la casa de Gothi si no es que mas.

Todos pasamos a ver el ruedo.

Estoico: "que entre el guerrero" dijo y vi como las puertas se abrían pero nadie entro.

Pasaron unos 2 minutos hasta que llego Bocón corriendo.

Bocón: "Estoico no encontramos a Hipo" dijo muy apurado.

Estoico: "QUE" dijo Estoico un poco enojado.

"hay no" pensé, al llegarme una imagen de Hipo quemado o herido por un dragon.

Estoico: "todos busquen en cada rincón de la isla encuentren a Hipo" dijo finalmente y todos salieron a buscar al desaparecido vikingo.

Yo fui a la fragua para ver si estaba hay, entre a su oficina y vi que tampoco estaba; empecé a revolver los planos para ver si encontraba pistas y cuando llegue al último plano vi algo muy extraño, era una especie de aleta de metal, pero era algo totalmente que nunca había visto, mi mente buscaba en lo más recóndito para saber qué era eso, al final guarde el plano y salí de la oficina, vi una banca y me senté a pensar en donde podía estar pero siempre que pensaba en eso, me llegaba a la mente lo que había pasado en la noche.

Pensé por unos 15 minutos sin poder sacarme esa imagen de la mente, vi que había un martillo tirado en el piso lo recogí y vi que había una especie de mesa y puse el martillo hay apenas puse el martillo una especie de ballesta se desplego mandando a volar el martillo (el arma que uso Hipo para derribar a Chimuelo).

"que es esto" dije al ver la curiosa arma hasta que me acorde de lo que había leído por la mañana y me di cuenta de que era la arma con que Hipo había derribado al dragon, la empecé a detallar y la cargue y la apunte para todos lado, vi que tenia una especie de mira para poder disparar, la apunte a la puerta hasta que.

Bocón: "Hipo estas aquí" dijo mientras entraba apresuradamente, como un reflejo dispare el arma haciendo que una inmovilizadora saliera hacia Bocón amarrándolo de pies a cabeza

"lo siento Bocón" dije corriendo hacia el para desatarlo, cuando lo termine de desatar le pregunte "estas bien".

Bocón: "si tranquila; que haces aquí" me pregunto.

"vine a buscar a Hipo pero vi que esa cosa se desplego y empecé a ver que era y sin culpa dispare" le dije.

Bocón: "ha ya y esta aquí" me pregunto.

"no, ya mire pero no esta" le dije, vi que iba a decir algo mas hasta que se escucharon exclamaciones a las afueras de la fragua.

"pero que es eso; acaso Lokí a creado a otros de sus monstruos" era lo que se escuchaba, Bocón y yo salimos para ver cual era el alboroto, cuando salimos vimos algo muy extraño "que es eso" dije al ver lo que tenía al frente; era como una cabeza de un dragon pero esta media fácilmente el tamaño de una casa normal, estaba toda ensangrentada y con la mitad de sus dientes tumbados.

Patapez: "oh por Odín; es una cabeza acorazada; con ojos pequeños nariz grande; este dragon dependía de el olfato y el tacto" dijo parloteando todo lo que sabia.

Estoico: "que pasa aquí" dijo saliendo de entre la multitud.

Vi que cara puso apensa vio la cabeza del enorme dragon.

Bocón: "bueno eso resuelve el gran misterio de que era lo de anoche" dijo Bocón como siempre.

"Hipo" pensé al escuchar lo que había dicho, así que empecé a detallar al dragon hasta que vi algo en su cabeza que no cuadraba según los patrones, me acerque y escale la enorme cabeza.

Sra. Hofferson: "ten cuidado Astrid" dijo mi mama preocupada.

"tranquila" dije mientras me agarraba de una de las escamas.

Patán: "si así es como es mi futura esposa" dijo en un tono de orgullo.

Brutacio: "si como no ella ni te pone atención; como esperas que sea tu esposa" dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

Patán: "con el tiempo no podrá resistirse a esto" dijo besando sus musculos.

Brutilda: hizo una cara de asco "si no se resistirá pero las ganas de vomitar" dijo en tono de burla luego ella y su hermano chocaron sus palmas en forma de victoria.

Rodee los ojos y seguí escalando, cuando llegue al objeto extraño mi corazón se detuvo "Hipo" dije tomando el objeto; era el chaleco que siempre se ponía solo que este estaba rasgado y ensangrentado, pero era difícil saber si era sangre del dragon o sangre de Hipo.

Patapez: "hey miren esto" dijo Patapez tomando una bota destrozada que estaba colgando en uno de los dientes.

Baje de el dragon y camine hacia Estoico evitando llorar; Patapez me acompaño con su bota en la mano "jefe esto es de..."en ese momento se me quebró la voz.

Estoico: "Hipo" dijo mientras cogia la bota y el chaleco.

**Bueno aca acaba nuestro capitulo dejen sus reviews que son mi inspiración no importa con que, si es una idea, una critica, o solo su apoyo, cualquier review es aceptado. Y nos vemos la próxima.**


	4. muerte

Chapter 4: muerte.

Vuela junto a mí

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, aca les dejo este capitulo y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten. **

**Y gracias Nia Haddock, a were Wolf, y a princesa twilight sparkle 1. Y sin mas preámbulo aca esta el capitulo.**

P.V. normal

Estoico: "no, no, no puede estar pasando esto" dije con lágrimas al ver el chaleco y la bota de Hipo todos desechos, cogí los objetos y los abrace y empecé a llorar.

Bocón: "tranquilo Estoico no sabemos si le paso algo malo, seguro lo perdió en el mar y quedo en este cráneo" dije para reconfortarlo.

Estoico: "no seas tonto Bocón, los dos sabemos que eso nunca fue así; si esto apareció al lado de esta cabeza, tiene algo que ver lo de esta noche y tu, yo y toda la aldea vio la gigante explosión, sea lo que hubiera pasado anoche Hipo de algún modo estuvo hay" le dije mientras abrazaba con fuerza los 2 objetos.

**(nota pongan esta canción como fondo le da un gran fondo se llama "APRECIA LO QUE TIENES" de Porta)**

Astrid: no pude aguantar las lagrimas y salí corriendo para mi casa, llegue y entre derecho a mi cuarto, me acosté con mi cara en la almohada y empecé a llorar al pensar que era lo que le pudo haber pasado a Hipo "en que te metiste Hipo, Porque no te quedaste en la alforja sin meterte en problemas" decía llorando mientras que las lagrimas caía en la almohada.

Las imágenes me llegaban a mi mente, las imágenes cuando lo miraba a escondidas trabajando en la fragua, cuando lo miraba en cada regaño que le daba el jefe, la vez en la que quede encima de Hipo con mi hacha traspasando su escudo, el siendo arrinconado por el Gronckle, cuando llego todo mojado al gran recinto donde coge su comida y se va a una mesa apartada, cuando detuvo al cremallerus, y cuando detuvo al nadder.

De repente Astrid se acordó del diario de Hipo, lo saco debajo de la almohada y lo abrió.

Diario: "llevo toda la tarde buscando definitivamente los dioses me odian, a algunas personas pierden cuchillos en el lodo pero yo pierdo todo un dragón es increíble, definitivamente creo que lo mío no es matar dragones.

Golpeo una rapa quitándola de mi cara pero esta se devuelve y me da en el rostros, cuando veo la rama estaba quebrada y seguida había un gran camino de tierra como si algo se hubiera estrellado hay.

Sigo el camino y lo vi detrás de una roca un dragon negro como la noche estaba atado por las inmovilizadoras que yo había lanzado, me acerco y las manos me tiemblan mientras tengo el cuchillo en mi mano, cuando me acerco veo que esta dormido, estaba muy feliz yo había acabado y derribado a esa gran bestia y como victoria puse un pie encima de el pero se movio.

Y hay estaba mirándome con esos ojos verdes color toxico, no creí que después de haber caído a tanta altura podría seguir vivo, iba a matarlo pero le doy una última mirada a sus ojos color verde toxico, y como si de un metal reluciente me llega una imagen mia estando arrinconado por el gronckle.

Cierro los ojos para borrar esa imagen pero al final me he resignado, fue mi culpa y ahora el estaba tendido en el suelo, me iba a ir pero si lo encuentran le daría el titulo a alguien por algo que no hizo, así que empiezo a cortar sus cuerdas.

En un parpadear ya tenia al enorme dragon encina mío, abre su boca y pienso que voy a morir, pero en vez de eso me da un rugido sordo y luego se va volando pero se estrella contra una roca, me paro y me iba a ir pero caigo desmallado" termino Astrid de leer la pagina.

Se escucha que la puerta la golpean y Astrid guarda rápido el diario de Hipo otra vez debajo de su almohada.

Astrid: "Si?" pregunte.

En eso entra el papa de Astrid.

Sr Hofferson: "hija ven que van a hacerle el funeral a Hipo" le dije.

Astrid asiente y sale de su casa mientras se limpia las lágrimas que aún estaban en sus ojos, cuando llega ve un barco con la bota y el chaleco de Hipo, Bocón empuja el barco y este empieza a avanzar.

Bocón: "que las valquirias te den la bienvenida y te guíen por el gran campo de batalla de Odín, que canten tu nombre con amor y furia, para que lo escuchemos alzarse desde las profundidades del Valhalla y que sepamos que tomaste el lugar que te corresponde en la mesa de los reyes" dije pero se me quiebra la voz "porque ha caído un gran hombre, un gran hijo, un gran amigo, un gran inventor y soñador, un estudiante y gran amigo" dije.

Todos tenían lágrimas en los ojos, en especial Estoico que hacia lo posible para no llorar pero no podía, Bocón estaba igual, ya que el lo había visto crecer y sabia todos lo problemas que lo abarcaban, y Astrid daba lagrimas de arrepentimiento ya que nunca le había dicho lo que sentía y lo ultimo que el escucho de ella fueron sus maldiciones he insultos, Patán por su lado también lloraba la pérdida de su primo al quien siempre había pasado por encima.

Bocón le da el arco a Estoico y este coge una flecha y la mete a las brasas encendiéndola en llamas, templa la flecha en el arco y suelta la flecha de la victoria, después todos los aldeanos se le unen, encendiendo el barco de Hipo que tenia sus pertenencias y sus ofrendas.

Estoico: "Hipo lo siento, se que en todo este tiempo te sentiste rechazado y excluido por mi parte, se que nunca te había dicho lo mucho que te amaba, y lamento eso, y se que aunque es tarde para decirlo lo quiero decir y es" en eso mi voz se quiebra y termino la frase "¡TE QUIERO Y ESTOY MUY ORGULLOSO DE TI!" dije y mis rodillas caen al suelo y agacho la cabeza "discúlpame Val no pude proteger a nuestro hijo, por favor recíbelo y dile cuanto lo amo" dije sollozando.

Bocón y Patón se acercan a él.

Patón: "lo siento hermano" le dije poniendo una mano en su hombro.

Bocón se arrodilla en su pierna buena.

Bocón: "Estoico, debes ser fuerte, fuerte por Hipo, fuerte por la aldea, el no te querría ver así jamás" le dije mientras le sobaba la espalda.

Estoico: "fue mi culpa debí haberlo protegido haberlo acompañado en todo momento pero no lo hice" le dije con lagrimas en los ojos.

Astrid: me acerque a Estoico "siento lo que paso jefe" le dije con lagrimas y con un tono de tristeza.

Estoico: "gracias Astrid" le dije.

Después todos se fueron al Gran recinto a llorar y recordar al caído, Estoico estaba sentado en un trono y había una hilera de gente que esperaba para darle el pésame a Estoico, le daban de consuelo hachas, espadas mazos, de todo pero nada de ese material carnal llenaba el vacío del gran pelirrojo robusto, que dentro de el su corazón le faltaba 2/3 de su corazón, que en un principio estaba dividido en 3, su esposa Valka, su hijo Hipo, y su aldea, pero esta porción era una hormiga a comparación de las otras 2 porciones.

En otra mesa estaban los gemelos, Patán, Patapez y Astrid, todos bebiendo de un tarro de aguamiel, todos con caras largas y serias.

Patán: "aunque era un escuálido que se metía en muchos problemas, era una gran persona, quiero ofrecer un brindis por mi primo" dijo muy seriamente.

Los presentes en la mesa alzaron sus vasos y brindaron.

Brutacio: "oigan se que no es momento de recordar o preguntar pero que creen que Hipo se puso a hacer" dije a los demás.

Patapez: "de que hablas Tacio" le pregunte.

Brutacio: "si miren, no sabemos que paso con Hipo pero, comenzó con lo bien que lo hacia en el ruedo algo que para Hipo era imposible además sus extrañas desapariciones en la tarde, lo nombran el elegido a matar al dragon, esa misma noche paso lo que vimos de las luces y luego se encuentran la cabeza de ese dragon y las pertenecías de Hipo en el mismo lugar que la cabeza; si lo analizan bien todo tiene un orden lógico" dije explicando.

Todos miraron a Brutacio con cara de sorpresa por lo que dijo y la lógica que había usado para esa cuestión.

Patán: "ahí primo en que te metiste" exclame.

Astrid: intentaba de pensar en la respuesta a la que hizo Brutacio pero nada se venía a mi mente, hasta que me acorde de la pequeña libreta de Hipo que estaba debajo de mi almohada, tome mi vaso y tome rápidamente la bebida y me pare para irme.

Brutilda: "Astrid a dónde vas" le pregunte.

Astrid: "voy a tomar aire" le dije y salí corriendo para mi casa.

**Bueno aca acaba nuestro capitulo dejen sus reviews que son mi inspiración no importa con que, si es una idea, una critica, o solo su apoyo, cualquier review es aceptado. Y nos vemos la próxima.**


	5. investigando (parte I)

Chapter 5: investigando (parte I).

Vuela junto a mí

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, aca les dejo este capitulo y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten. Y sin mas preámbulo aca esta el capitulo.**

P.V. Astrid

Y como si fuera un ladrón que entra a una casa, entre casi que derribando la puerta y subí de a 2 escalones las escaleras hasta llegar al cuarto, cogí mi almohada y lance hacia mi mesita de noche y cogí el diario de Hipo y empecé a leer desde donde había quedado.

Diario: "hoy casi muero en el ruedo, primer día y un Gronckle casi me mata, si no fuera por Bocón que llego justo a tiempo yo estaría sin cabeza, y nos dio una enseñanza.

"un dragón siempre ataca para matar"

Esa fue la enseñanza y si no fuera por mi encuentro contra el furia nocturna, le hubiera creído pero si con el gronckle casi me matan porque con él no, estuve debajo de sus garras y fácilmente me pudo haber matado pero porque no lo hizo, será por la explicación de Bocón, seguro me vio como enfermo o loco y tal vez por eso no me mato, o será por que le perdone la vida.

Cual fuera la razón no crean que no lo pensé dos veces pero quería saber mas sobre este dragón así que seguí el rastro de "migajas de pan" para llegar a el, al final llegue a una hondonada donde encontré 3 escamas negras.

De repente el dragón paso a mi lado intentando de subir por la pared pero cayo, intentaba de subir una y otra vez sin poder hacerlo cayo a la orilla del lago y al parecer quería pescar un pez pero no lo logro, baje la roca y dibuje al dragon tal cual lo veía"

Pase la hoja y había un dibujo del dragon, era algo totalmente diferente a todos los dragones que había visto pero tenía un leve manchón en su cola, parece que hipo hubiera corregido algo del dibujo.

Diario: "una tormenta se desato y me dirigí al gran salón para comer, llegue todo empapado escuchaba como los demás me reprendían.

-"quiere hacer todo a su manera"- fue la frase que dijo Astrid.

Pero a verdad no es que yo quiera hacer todo a mi manera si no es que ninguna manera que intento usar me salé" cuando leí esto una lagrima pasajera quería salir ya que de algún modo u otro y aunque no lo hubiera escrito se sintió mal con lo que dije.

Diario: "el caso es que se fueron todos dejándome solo con el libro de dragones, lo cogí y leí de reojo algunos dragones pero llegue rápido al dragon que quería.

-"furia nocturna:

Velocidad: desconocida.

Fuerza: desconocida.

Debilidad: desconocida.

La cría maligna del relámpago y la muerte misma. Jamás enfrentar a este dragon, tu única salida es esconderte e implorar que no te encuentre."- leí lo que decía el libro, no había imagen así que saque mi libreta y la puse en su lugar en donde tenía el dibujo."

Quería seguir leyendo pero no podía pelear contra Morfeo, así que me deje caer en la cama abrazando el pequeño libro.

A la mañana siguiente me levante y guarde el libro en un morral iba a seguir paso a paso lo que hizo Hipo en su viaje, así que baje.

Sra. Hofferson: "como amaneciste este día" me pregunto mi mama.

"bien mama" le dije mientras salía de la cas pero.

Sra. Hofferson: "espera que no vas a comer algo" me dijo mi mama.

"no es que voy tarde al ruedo" mentí para salir.

Sra. Hofferson: "hija no va haber clases hoy" me dijo mi papa mientras afilaba su haya

"Por qué" le pregunte fingiendo asombro.

Sra. Hofferson: "Bocón no tiene humor por haber perdido a su gran estudiante" me dijo mi mama.

Sra. Hofferson: "y entonces vas a desayunar" me dijo poniendo un plato en la mesa.

Pase de mala gana y empecé a comer como si no hubiera mañana, comí casi que en un minuto.

Sra. Hofferson: "Astrid por la tarde ire a acompañar a Estoico y darle apoyo" menciono mi madre.

"está bien si puedo voy y los alcanzo haya y los acompaño un rato" les dije.

Mi primera parada iba por el libro de dragones a ver la página del furia nocturna, entre en el gran recinto y saque el gran libro pase casi que por los mismos dragones que hipo mencionaba, hasta que llegue.

"furia nocturna:

Velocidad: desconocida.

Fuerza: desconocida.

Debilidad: desconocida.

La cría maligna del relámpago y la muerte misma. Jamás enfrentar a este dragon, tu única salida es esconderte e implorar que no te encuentre" leí la página y saque el libro de Hipo y lo puse exactamente en el dibujo.

Patapez: "hey Astrid que haces" me dijo Patapez mientras entraba.

En cuestión de segundos guarde el diario de Hipo y cerré el libro de dragones.

"hola Patapez" dije para sonar lo mas calmada de este mundo.

Patapez: "que haces" me dijo.

"estaba buscando al lightmare; y tu qué haces aquí" le dije (para los que no se han visto la serie el papa de Astrid muere gracias a este dragon; y creo que mencione al papa de Astrid en el anterior capitulo, se me había pasado ese pequeño detalle así que hagan de cuenta que era la mama de Astrid).

Patapez: "vengo a leer el libro de dragones por 8° vez" me dijo.

"entonces ten llévatelo" le di el libro y me fui a mi 2° parada, la cala.

Llegue a la cala y pude una escama negra en aquel lugar ver un poco del pasto quemado y el piso estaba con rayones además las escamas de la cola de un pez, no entendí nada pero antes de seguir leyendo metí mi cabeza en el agua y me la juague pero vi algo en el fondo del lago que me llamo la atención.

Saque y deje la libreta de Hipo a un lado me metí al lago y nade hasta llegar al fondo y cuando cogí lo que vi note que era un cuchillo, era el mismo cuchillo que siempre cargaba Hipo, definitivamente no entendía nada de lo que paso, así que cogí la libreta de Hipo y leí aquel lugar en donde había quedado.

Diario: "hoy el día fue mas emocionante de lo que pensé, Astrid casi me mata con su hacha y me regaño de paso" leí.

"Por qué fui tan dura con el" dije al terminar de leer ese pequeño fragmento, el caso seguí leyendo.

Diario: "llegue a la cala con un escudo y un pescado, el escudo se quedo atascado en un hueco pero seguí con el pescado en mano, de un momento a otro apareció el dragon interesado por el pescado, se lo extendí pero este me gruño yo saque mi cuchillo y este volvió a gruñir lo deje caer al piso y me hizo seña de que lo votara, lo patee haciendo que este callera en el lago.

De una cara amenazadora paso a una cara tierna y curiosa, le extendí el pescado y vi que no tenía dientes, pero de un momento a otro salieron unos filosos dientes y en parpadear se lo comió; decidí llamarlo "Chimuelo" por obvias razones, este escupió la cola del pescado y me hizo una seña de que me lo comiera y lo hice, vi que intento imitar mi sonrisa así que intente tocarlo pero este salto al otro lado del lago, con su fuego quemo una parte del pasto y se acostó, vio como un pájaro volaba con una cara de tristeza, y vio que yo me había sentado al lado suyo, se tapó la cara con la cola, intente tocarlo pero este me vio, yo me pare como un resorte y me fui el también lo hizo subiendo a un árbol y colgarse como murciélago.

Me puse a dibujar al dragon, paso un buen tiempo cuando sentí que alguien estaba atrás mío, no tuve que voltear para saber que el me estaba mirando dibujar, cuando termine de dibujar este se fue y cogió una rama y se puso a dibujar, cuando termino mire algo asombrado, no tenía forma definida pero aun así era extraordinario que un dragon hubiera echo eso, por error pise una línea y el dragon me gruño, deje de pisar la line a y se calmó, la pise otras 2 veces y vi que el dragon se enojaba cada vez que yo pisaba una línea, deje de pisar y salí de aquel laberinto sin pisar una línea cuando salí sentí una respiración atrás, mío era aquel dragon que estaba a 1 metro de mi, extendí mi mano pero este dio un leve gruñido he hizo una mueca de disgusto, la retire y su mueca desapareció, cerré los ojos y extendí mi mano casi por completo, sentía la respiración de aquel dragon en mi mano y de un momento a otro sentí la escamosa piel del dragon, cuando abrí los ojos vi que el dragon miro mi mano y luego me miro a mi; luego se fue al otro lado del lago; si bien se decía y describía al furia nocturna como un asesino, un malvado que hasta lo llamaron la cría maligna del relámpago y la muerte misma; yo acaba de negar esas supersticiones de aquel dragon que ahora en vez de llamarlo asesino, desalmado o cría maligna del relámpago y la muerte misma, me atrevía a llamarlo mi amigo" termine de leer.

**Bueno aca acaba nuestro capitulo dejen sus reviews que son mi inspiración no importa con que, si es una idea, una critica, o solo su apoyo, cualquier review es aceptado. Y nos vemos la próxima.**


	6. investigando (parte II)

Chapter 6: investigando (parte II).

Vuela junto a mí

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, aca les dejo este capitulo y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten. Y sin mas preámbulo aca esta el capitulo.**

P.V. Astrid

"No me lo creo" dije con sorpresa, todas mis creencias, hipótesis eran ciertas Hipo se había echo amigo de un dragón y lo peor de todo es que fue con uno de los dragones mas temidos de el mundo, esta información podría cambiar todo el curso de la historia, pero no me voy a quedar con la duda y sigo leyendo.

Diario: "salí de la cala y me dirigí con mis compañeros, estaba en una de las catapultas haciendo guardia de que no hubieran ataques, como siempre mi primo Patán alardeando que algún dia iba a ser el mejor asesino de dragones, Bocón estaba contando su historia de como perdio su pierna y su mano, la verdad es que esta historia la he escuchado unas 20 veces por lo menos ya que mientras trabajaba con bocón el me la contaba una y otra y otra vez así que me concentre en los echos sucedidos que tuve con Chimuelo.

Estaba muy hundido en mis pensamientos hasta que una frase me saco de mis pensamientos.

"un dragón derribado es un dragon muerto" dijo Bocón.

Y ahora por mi culpa Chimuelo no puede volar así que me decido a usar todos mis conocimientos como herrero para hacer una cola para el dragon, hago los planos y la construyo, termine aquel artefacto a la media noche" termine de leer.

Vi que el cielo se torno naranja y salí de la cala y me dirigí a la fragua donde entre y vi que bocón estaba dormido en una silla, tenia rastros de lagrimas en su rostro, seguramente estaba llorando a Hipo así que entre en silencio y busque el plano de la cola del dragon.

"donde esta donde, donde; aquí esta" dige con los planos en mi mano.

Saque la libreta de Hipo y la abrí en la pagina del dibujo del furia nocturna, y todo coincido el plano era la aleta del dragon, escuche un ruido y salí vi que era Bocón que estaba roncando, salí de la fragua y me iba a ir a mi casa pero al fondo vi la casa de Hipo, y me acorde que mis papas estarían consolando a Estoico, así que fui y pregunte por mis papas.

Vi como la puerta se abrió y vi unos ojos rojos, era nadie mas que Estoico, seguramente estaba llorando por su perdida.

"Hola jefe, lamento su perdida" le dije lo mas triste y apenada que pude sonar.

Estoico: "gracias Astrid" me dijo con la voz un poco ronca.

Ver así a Estoico me conmovió y como si fuera un virus, l tristeza me llego al pensar que Hipo ya no estaba entre nosotros, mire a Estoico y lo abrace, el me abrazo de una manera que solo una persona una vez lo había echo y fue mi papa antes de ir a pelear con el Light Mare, se que el dolor que yo sentía Estoico lo sentía todo eso lo sentía X2, ya que literalmente no le quedaba nada en su vida, su hijo y su esposa estaban muertos.

Después que rompimos e abrazo fui y me senté al lado de mi mama, mi mama estaba rodeando con un brazo a Estoico, según lo que he entendido, mi mama era la mejor amiga de Valka la ya fallecida esposa de Estoico.

"Jefe no le importaría si voy al cuarto de Hipo" le pregunte, la verdad es que quería buscar pistas de que mas había pasado con Hipo.

Estoico: "claro no importa ve si quieres" me dijo intentando de formar una sonrisa.

Subí al cuarto de Hipo y saque el diario de Hipo.

**(ponga la canción de "New tail" le da un fondo que hace que se parezca mucho mas a la historia)**

Diario: "cuando llegue a la cala llegue con la cola de Chimuelo y para tenerlo distraído le di una gran canasta de pescados, en eso descubrí que a los dragones no les gusta las anguilas, mientras el comía le puse la cola y la abrí vi el trabajo que había echo y la verdad es que no había quedado mal.

De un momento a otro el dragon salto he intento volar, vi que la cola estaba cerrada y este casi se cae pero logre abrir la cola antes del impacto pasando a cm del suelo, nos elevamos mucho más que las copas de los arboles y de un momento a otro volvimos a la cala, el dragon me quito de su cola y cai al agua al igual que el dragon. Lo había logrado crear una cola para aquel dragon.

Al dia siguiente estuvimos en la clase de como pelear con un cremallerus se me ocurrió una pequeña trampa y fue usar la anguila que escondí en mi chaleco algo que dejo boquiabiertos a los presentes, el caso es que fui a la fragua y hice una silla algo que al principio a chimuelo no le gusto, pero se la puse.

He pasado todo este tiempo intentando de encontrar el modo de volar con Chimuelo y lo encontré , usar un estribo con el cual la cola se mantiene abierta, en todo este tiempo he aprendido muchos trucos que me han ayudado en el ruedo, el caso es que por fin puedo volar con Chimuelo, y como todo en esta vida no todo sale a la primera, me estrelle con las rocas, ganándome una bofetada de parte del dragon, y tras de todo me cai de su lomo, en los últimos instantes logre abrir de nuevo la cola y atravesar todo un laberinto de rocas.

Terminamos en una playa donde unos terribles terrores llegaron y pelearon con Chimuelo, un terrible terror perdió la pelea y le di mi pescado este se lo comió y se acurruco a mi lado. Por favor si alguien alguna ves encuentra esto por favor créeme los dragones no son lo que parecen todo lo que sabemos esta mal" Termine de leer.

Pare para descansar mis ojos, me acerque al escritorio de Hipo y vi que habían muchos dibujos pero el que mas me llamo la atención fue uno que Hipo hizo, era mío, era yo ya de 15 años tenia mi habitual ropa de siempre y renia mi hacha colgada al hombro mientras la sostenia con otra mano, Hipo de verdad tenia un don como pintor porque había algo en mi mirada que demostraba a 2 tipos de Astrid.

La 1° era la Astrid que todos conocen que era ruda valiente y atrevida ; pero la 2° era una Astrid tierna, amable y frágil, algo que solo demostraba con mi mama; era increíble.

**(pongan esta canción de fondo encerio pónganla le da un toque increíble se llama " Never Forget" si no la encuentran paca les dejo el link: watch?v=_nJLM1ScsfU)**

¿?: "si quieres te la puedes llevar" me dijo una voz atrás mio.

Me di la vuelta casi que como un reflejo empuñe mi hacha hasta que vi que era Estoico con una pequeña sonrisa.

"no le importa que me la lleve señor" le pregunte.

Estoico: "no tranquila; apuesto que Hipo le hubiera gustado que la tuvieras" me dijo.

Metí el dibujo en la bolsa que llevaba y saque la daga de Hipo.

"esto lo encontré en el ruedo; era la daga que siempre usaba Hipo" le dije extendiéndosela.

Estoico: la cogió con mucho cuidado y la vio con unos ojos amorosos "esta daga se la di cuando tenia 6 años quería que se defendiera y que el supiera que lo amaba" dijo y me la volvió a extender "es tuya quédatela" me dijo mientras la ponía en mis manos.

"no señor no me la puedo quedar yo…." No termine de decir la frase ya que Estoico me interrumpió.

Estoico: "tómala Astrid es un obsequio de parte mía, el dibujo y la daga ahora son tullas" me dijo con una sonrisa y con un par de lagrimas que salía de su rostro.

Abrace a Estoico mientras mis lagrimas se escurrían por mis ojos, después guarde la daga y baje para luego salir con mi mama para ir a nuestra casa.

Sra. Hofferson: "quieres algo de comer" me pregunto.

"no gracias" dije sin ánimos.

Subí a mi cuarto y me dispuse a terminar de leer.

Diario: "no creí llegar a esto pero, me han escogido para matar al dragon, y la verdad por lo que he descubierto estos últimos días, me niego rotundamente a matarlo, he decidido irme, dejando todo atrás mi familia, mis compañeros, a Bocón pero siendo sincero, nada de esto me duele dejar, lo único que extrañare es a Astrid la chica a la que he amado en secreto desde los 5, se que yo jamas hubiera podido estar con ella pero, mi corazón es de ella, y espero alguna vez volverla a ver.

Dejo esta libreta para que si alguien la ve, sepa mi historia y sepa la verdad que nos han ocultado por mas de 300 años, por favor te pido sea quien seas, si lees esto por favor cambia esta aldea y has lo que yo no me atreví a hacer, tal vez tengas mas suerte; y sin nada mas que decir me despido.

Firma: Hipo Horrendo Abadejo Haddock III" termine de leer.

Pase la pagina y encontré otro dibujo, era mío también solo que en este yo tenia un vestido largo con una tiara y un collar con una gran perla; este vestido era igual al vestido con las que pintan a las valquirias y había una nota al final.

"Te amo Astrid" leí.

Ya no contenía las lágrimas y abrace el diario de Hipo junto con su daga y el otro dibujo, y solloce me arrepentía de nunca haberle dicho a Hipo lo que sentía.

"yo también te amo Hipo" dije entre lagrimas, y después de llorar casi durante 4 horas seguidas me dormí abrazando aquellas pertenencias del que alguna ves fue mi sueño.

**Bueno aca acaba nuestro capitulo dejen sus reviews que son mi inspiración no importa con que, si es una idea, una critica, o solo su apoyo, cualquier review es aceptado. Y nos vemos la próxima.**


	7. el ataque (parte I)

Chapter 7: el ataque (parte I).

Vuela junto a mí

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, aca les dejo este capitulo y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten. **

**Gracias por todos sus reviews y su apoyo a**

**- aileen (y si me gusta un poco la música de porta pero me trama mucho "aprecia lo que tienes"). **

**-Werewolf mexico (gracias por la información de las boleadoras).**

**- Earline Nathaly (tranquila no sonaste como una criticona pero si como mi profesora de español, intentare cambiar mi modo de escribir, pero me llevara tiempo).**

**- IviChi (gracias por la corrección de la historia, lo que pasa es que me vi la serie de dragones de berk en ingles y sin subtitulos y se me hizo muy difícil entender).**

**-Princesa twilight sparkle 1 (tranquila ya se sabra que paso con Hipo).**

**-Nia Haddok (la verdad es que tu de los 6 fuiste la primera en comentar y eres la que mas reviews a escrito y te agradesco muchísimo eso que has echo). **

**Y a lo todos los lectores que han leído esta historia les agradesco de todo corazón encerio me alegra mucho que les guste. Y sin mas preámbulo aca esta el capitulo.**

P.V. Astrid.

Han pasado ya mas de 3 meses desde que leí el diario de Hipo, cuando desperté aquella mañana con los preciados objetos en mis manos los abrace mas fuerte y clave el dibujo que me había regalado Estoico a mi pared, lo clave con la daga que había sido el segundo regalo, pero lo mas importante que es el diario de Hipo lo guarde debajo de mi almohada. En estas ultimas semanas he releído el diario de Hipo unas 3 veces, y siempre que terminaba de releer la historia era casi imposible evitar las lágrimas.

Creí que ya era hora que esta aldea le demostrar un poquito de respeto al vikingo que intento encajar en la sociedad, y le sugerí a Estoico hacer una producción en masa de las armas de Hipo. Estoico acepto pero me dio el cargo de crear los prototipos así que me mando a ser la nueva aprendiz de Bocón, el cual me ayudo, Bocón siempre que me veía trabajando en los prototipos una sonrisa se le formaba y soltaba unas cuantas lagrimas al recordar a su ya difunto antiguo aprendiz.

El primer prototipo fue el que hizo Hipo, el mismo invento con que derribo a Chimuelo, este se había dañado, lo repare y ahora hay uno por cada casa en berk, el segundo, fue una munición para las catapultas, estas parecían una boca que se cerraba al chocar con algo (parecido a una trampa para osos que vuela) solo que esta la modifique para que cuando se cerrara no le hiciera daño a los dragones, pues si lo que dice el diario de Hipo no me gustaría volver a dañar a un dragón, otro fue una especie de catapulta que lanzaba agua, tenía más efecto y alcance que coger un balde de agua y lanzarlo, este echaba 3 beses mas agua y a mayor distancia habían 10 de estas en la isla, y por ultimo una ballesta de 4 metros que lanzaba flechas casi que de 2 metros de largo y de 30 cm de ancho solo hay 3 como esta en la aldea parecía un puesto de vigilancia ya que un hooligan se sentaba en la silla que estaba unida a esta y apuntaba se necesitaba de 3 vikingos para poder usar esta arma, 2 que la cargaran y una que la disparara.

Si mate a un dragon, como Hipo no llego al ruedo, el asesinato del dragon quedo en mis manos, fue un pesadilla monstruosa de color morado con amarillo, sabía que no era su culpa pero no quería ser el hazme por lo que le corte la cabeza al pobre dragon, y lo peor es que en el rostro del dragon se veía reflejada la inocencia de aquella criatura, algo que me dolió mucho.

Estaba entrenando en el ruedo que lo había llamado "el ruedo sueño de un vikingo" en memoria de Hipo que hizo muchas locuras por ser vikingo, y que dedico su vida para lograrlo, aunque yo sabia el secreto de Hipo pero aun así quería que el ruedo se llamara así para conmemorar a tan gran vikingo y persona.

Estaba haciendo una pelea amistosa con Brutilda, hacha contra hacha, termine por derribarla y hacer que se rinda.

-Astrid es la ganadora de este encuentro; mañana haremos la final, Patán vs Astrid- dijo Bocón.

-tranquila Astrid te dejare ganar- dijo Patán con una sonrisa socarrona el cual fue recibido con un puñetazo de mi parte en la cara.

-Astrid ven vamos a almorzar- sugirió Patapez.

-Gracias chicos pero no ya es tarde y tengo que irme a mi casa- les dije dando me la vuelta.

-pero Astrid apenas esta cayendo el sol- dijo Brutacio.

-Hasta mañana chicos- les dije mientras me daba la vuelta.

En el transcurso del camino me puse a pensar cuanto había cambiado Berk desde la muerte de Hipo, Patán no había cambiado en la parte de ser un presumido pero ya valoraba mas las cosas que hacían los demás, Patapez bueno el no cambio de a mucho lo único era que se reservaba las explicaciones cuando mencionaba a a un dragon; Brutacio y Brutilda ellos no cambiaron; Estoico el si que ni hablar ya sus discursos ya no eran animados como siempre ni tampoco hacia bromas en ellos; y Bocón ya no decía ningún comentario fuera de lugar, y por mi parte aunque no lo demostraba, ya no era la fría vikinga con sed de sangre de dragon.

Quien diría que una persona al quien todos habían odiado y detestado iba a ser el que cambiaría la forma de pensar de los demás. Llegue a mi casa, comí lo que me preparo mi mama y me fui a mi cuarto a leer el diario de Hipo, era la 4 vez que lo veía, iba en la mitad del diario, no sé cuándo pero caí dormida con aquel libro en mis brazos.

**(pongan la canción de Dragon Battle aca esta el link: watch?v=3HQ9uk8MoPs&list=PLTmekdRvqj144jKyGv9dAaIIyyHY5wmv0&index=2)**

-ahhh- desperté sobresaltada por un ruido fuerte que me despertó.

-es la alarma- pensé al distinguir el sonido que me había despertado.

Salí y vi que las antorchas se elevaron mostrando una gran bandada de dragones, salí corriendo hacia la fragua donde ayude a repartir todas las armas, cuando termine cogí el arma que votaba boleadoras, dispare una que termino por derribar a un Gronckle, veía como las armas de Hipo daban más resultado que cuando no las usábamos, pero todo empeoro cuando un distintivo sonido se escuchó surcar los cielos.

-hay no- dije en voz baja.

-FURIA NOCTURNA ¡al suelo!- grito uno de los vikingos.

Vi como un destello morado salió del cielo y choco contra una de las ballestas que lanzaban una flecha de 2 m, por suerte los vikingos que las usaban lograron alejarse del artefacto antes del impacto.

Estaba apuntando mi arma para ver si lograba ver al temido dragon pero de repente mi vista se nublo de un color verde, caí en cuenta de que era eso y cuando voltee a ver vi a un cremallerus a punto de encender el gas, salte y logre salir del humo antes de que este se consumiera en llamas.

Empuñe mi hacha y salí a pelear, derribe a aquel cremallerus haciendo que este huyera, voltee a mirar y vi como una sombra paso entre los dragones ya capturados, apenas paso la sombra, vi que las redes estaban rasgadas, intente de ver que había pasado pero nada vi.

Casi todos los dragones que habíamos capturado estaban libres, vi a lo lejos un vikingo le iba a quitar la vida a un pesadilla monstruosa pero de un momento a otro vi que el vikingo se detuvo y se retiro pasando por mi lado.

-pero que- dije al ver que el vikingo tenia una flecha negra atravesando su muslo.

Seguí corriendo buscando alguna explicación pero cada vez veía lo mismo, vikingos heridos por una flecha negra en sus brazos o extremidades.

-Jefe que pasa- le pregunte a Estoico que lo vi que había terminado de pelear contra un cremallerus.

-no sé qué es lo que está pasando, al principio creí que había sido un accidente, pero veo que cada vez es más repetitivo- me dijo antes de salir a pelear contra otro dragon.

-Astrid- escuche a Patán corriendo hacia mi.

-no lo se- dije.

Luego nuestra vista se enfocó en Patón el papa de Patán que estaba peleando contra un nadder mortífero, Patón tumbo al dragon iba a cortarle el cuello al dragon pero un sonido distintivo se escuchó surcar otra vez los cielos.

-FURIA NOCTURNA- grito Brutilda.

Pero antes de ver la bola de plasma del dragon se vio una flecha negra salir disparada contra Patón que termino por quedar incrustada en su mano, y un segundo después se vio la bola de plasma estallar a los pies de Patón que lo mando a volar mas haya de donde estaba.

-Papa esta bien- grito Patán.

-si solo es un rasguño- dijo el papa del muchacho sacándose la flecha de la mano, vi que el nadder se paro y se fue volando, me quede mirando a los disparos que explotaban en el cielo, era extraño los disparos no iban en contra de algo o alguien solo estallaban en el cielo iluminándolo, de ves en cuando disparaba a uno de los inventos de Hipo o a las catapultas pero de resto no le daba a nada mas.

Un furia nocturna nunca fallaba un tiro, pero porque este si, mire para mis alrededores y vi que muchos de los vikingos peleaban distraídamente por ver las explosiones.

-esta creando una distracción- dije al ver que eso era lo que el dragon quería hacer y lo estaba logrando pero para qué?.

Mire las ovejas y quedaban la mitad de las que habían originalmente, mire la reserva de comida y la verdad es que no se habían llevado mucho de la comida, entonces cual era el propósito de esto, y de un momento a otro los disparos se dejaron de ver y los dragones se fueron, no se había llevado mucha comida, pero esto no era lo que me intrigaba, lo que me intrigaba era, ¿Por qué el furia nocturna nos estaba distrayendo? Y ¿Quién fue el que disparo las flechas negras?.

**Bueno aca acaba nuestro capitulo dejen sus reviews que son mi inspiración no importa con que, si es una idea, una critica, o solo su apoyo, cualquier review es aceptado. Y nos vemos la próxima.**


	8. el ataque (parte II)

Chapter 8: el ataque (parque II).

Vuela junto a mí

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, aca les dejo este capitulo y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten. Y sin mas preámbulo aca esta el capitulo.**

P.V. Astrid

Estamos en el gran recinto y como un resfriado las preguntas se extienden muy rápido, y todos se hacen la misma pregunta ¿de dónde salieron las flechas negras que terminaron por herir a mas de 10 vikingos?

-es muy extraño- dijo brutildad.

-de que hablas esta vez- dijo brutacio.

-que aunque salieron muy heridos nadie absolutamente nadie esta herido de gravedad- dijo la rubia.

-nadie salió de gravedad, es enserio a mi papa una flecha le atravesó la mano- dijo Patán con obviedad.

-si pero no de gravedad, uno no se va a morir por que una flecha le haya atravesado la mano- replico Brutilda.

-Tilda tiene razón, si se fijan en los heridos todos fueron heridos en sus extremidades pero nunca en ninguna parte vital- dijo Patapez.

Genial otra pregunta que me deja con una intriga, pero es cierto parece que sea quien sea el que estuviera disparando esas flechas, parece que no quería herir a nadie de gravedad. Empiezo a analizar todo lo que vi ayer y la verdad es que presencie gran parte de los heridos por flecha, pero no había nada en común excepto.

-estaba defendiendo a los dragones- les dije a los demás.

-eh- pregunto Brutilda ladeando la cabeza.

-ayer presencie casi todos los ataques por las flechas y todos tienen algo en común; el vikingo iba a matar a un dragon- les dije.

-sigo sin entender- dijo Brutacio.

-explícate Astrid- dijo Patán.

-Patán tu padre ayer antes de que fuera herido por la flecha negra, el iba a matar a un nadder mortífero, todos los heridos fueron atacados antes de que ellos pudieran matar a un dragon- les dije.

-es cierto- afirmo Patapez.

Seguimos charlando hasta que vi algo que me dio curiosidad. Vi que Bocón se acerco a Estoico y le dijo algo, sea lo que sea era malo ya que Estoico puso una cara de enfado y luego salieron del gran recinto.

Yo salí también y alcance a Bocón.

-Bocón- lo llamé.

-he a hola Astrid- me dijo.

-que paso por que Estoico esta así- le pregunte.

-hubo un problema- me dijo.

-¿Cuál?- le pregunte.

-parece que ayer en el ataque, los dragones que teníamos encerrados en el ruedo se escaparon- me dijo.

Entonces por eso el furia nocturna estaba distrayendo a los vikingos, lo hacía para así poder liberar a los suyos.

-entonces nos quedamos sin dragones- le pregunte.

-no ayer pudimos capturar a 3 dragones antes de que huyeran- me dijo.

-y cuanta comida se llevaron- le pregunte.

-eso es lo raro no se llevaron más de ¼ de la comida- me dijo.

-fue un ataque de rescate- susurre por lo bajo.

-que dijiste- me pregunto.

-nada Bocón- le dije y me fui.

Llegue a la cala donde me dispuse a terminar de leerme por 4 vez el diario de Hipo, cada vez busco un patrón de que pudo o a donde pudo irse, pero ya que gracias al ataque de ayer no dormí casi nada ya que cuando termino el ataque, las preguntas que me había hecho me invadieron haciendo que yo no durmiera nada en la noche; caí en los suaves brazos de Morfeo.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas y cuando desperté logre ver que el sol ya estaba descendiendo, mire a mi alrededor detallando la cala hasta que vi dos enormes ojos verdes de color toxico que chocaron con los míos, cerré los ojos y los volví a abrir encontrándome con la sorpresa de que ya no había nada.

De seguro era el cansancio, así que me fui al gran recinto para almorzar, cuando termine cogí mi hacha y fui a entrenar un rato al bosque, y cuando las estrellas se hicieron presentes, me fui para mi casa, donde entre a mi cuarto y me acosté.

Pasaron casi media hora pero no me había cogido el sueño, si que es malo dormir en el día, entonces decido ir y sentarme enfrente de mi casa a escudriñar las estrellas cuando de un momento a otro veo una figura negra pasar entre ellas.

Cerré los ojos y los volví a abrir, y no vi nada como me paso en la cala, definitivamente el ataque de ayer me tenía afectada, me dispuse a entrar a mi casa, cogí la perilla y la empuje cuando de un momento a otro una flecha negra se incrusto en la puerta, mire la flecha y la saque, cuando la saque vi un símbolo en forma de un dragon (el mismo símbolo que está grabado en el escudo de Hipo), y de repente se escucho aquel sonido que podía atemorizar a cualquier vikingo.

-furia nocturna- dije casi como un susurro.

Y del cielo salió disparado una bola de plasma que termino por explotar una de las muy pocas catapultas que nos quedaban, y unos segundos después suena la alarma haciendo que todos los vikingos salieran de sus casas. Las antorchas se levantaron y mostraron algo que desanimo a muchos.

-señor son trueno tambor, calderos, corta leña, y el furia nocturna derribo una de nuestras catapulta- le dijo uno de los vikingos a Estoico.

-por Odín jamás habíamos tenido un ataque así- dijo impresionado.

Me dirigí a una de las armas que lanza boleadoras pero un trueno tambor la destrozo con su honda de sonido, un corta leña paso por una de las antorchas haciendo que esta callera al suelo, y solo quedaba una antorcha, y debajo de aquella estaba un caldero con una de las municiones para catapulta que invento Hipo, y de la nada cayo un hombre encapuchado con una túnica negra, con una pierna metálica con un escudo que tenía el mismo símbolo que la flecha que quedo incrustada en mi puerta, junto con una carcaj llena de flechas negras.

El misterioso hombre encapuchado saco un cilindro pequeño de metal, el cual de un momento a otro revelo 2 espadas que estaban unidas por el mismo mango, una a un extremo y la otra al otro extremo, este paso la espada por la trampa de metal el cual se cortó como si hubiera sido una simple rama.

-oye tu- le grite mientras me acercaba corriendo.

Vi que cogió su escudo y se abrió mostrando una ballesta que luego me apunto estaba cargada con una de las flechas. Me detuve en seco quedando a un metro de él, su cara estaba tapada por la sombra de la capucha, sentí que mi final iba a llegar.

-Astrid- escuche, era Bocón junto con los demás y con Estoico.

-no te muevas- le dijo Estoico en tono demandante.

Pero el hombre encapuchado salió a correr asía un risco, donde salto.

-que paso- dijo Estoico muy sorprendido.

y de repente una sombra negra paso por el borde del acantilado. También un caldero salió del acantilado y disparo su chorro de agua caliente, si no es porque llego Patón con un escudo, Estoico habría salido muy herido.

Se escuchó un sonido en el cielo pero era un sonido muy extraño, era agudo pero sus hondas cambiaban drásticamente de grave y agudo, y entonces todos los dragones empezaron a irse, algunos con unas ovejas o con comida pero no era mucha.

Parece que cada vez que resuelvo una pregunta me llegan otras 2 ¿Quién era el hombre encapuchado? Y ¿Qué fue ese sonido que se hoyo y que los dragones siguieron?.

**Bueno aca acaba nuestro capitulo dejen sus reviews que son mi inspiración no importa con que, si es una idea, una critica, o solo su apoyo, cualquier review es aceptado. Y nos vemos la próxima.**


	9. el ataque (parte III)

Chapter 9: el ataque (parte III).

Vuela junto a mí

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, aca les dejo este capitulo y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten. Y sin mas preámbulo aca esta el capitulo.**

P.V. Astrid.

Desperté a medio dia, las intrigas que me han quedado de los últimos ataques me rondan por mi cabeza, quitándome el sueño, desperté y me dirigí al gran recinto donde parece que no era la única que no podía dormir.

Fui y me dirigí a la mesa donde mis amigos estaban hablando.

-hola chicos- salude a mi grupo.

-hola Astrid- me saludaron todos al unísono.

Me senté y cogí mi pierna de pollo hasta que me fije que uno de los vikingos me miraba con curiosidad. No le puse atención pero luego mire que en otra mesa hacían lo mismo, voltee a mirar y vi que mis compañeros de mesa me miraban de la misma manera.

-¿que?- pregunte.

-nada- dijo Brutacio.

Seguí comiendo hasta que mire rápido el gran recinto y vi que mas de la mitad me miraban con una cara de curiosidad.

-oigan que es lo que pasa- pregunte.

-de que hablas Astrid- dijo Patán haciéndose el desentendido

-saben a que me refiero; todos me están mirando; ¿Por qué?- les pregunte.

-por el jinete fantasma- dijo Brutilda.

-¿el que?- pregunte.

-el jinete fantasma, así es como llamaron al encapuchado con el que te encontraste ayer en el ataque- dijo Patán.

-se dice que es un demonio, que monta a su fiel furia nocturna, buscando venganza sobre los vikingos- dijo Patapez con un tono de temor.

-bueno y eso que tiene que ver conmigo- pregunte.

-pues que todos te miraron ayer con el fantasma- dijo Brutacio.

-acaso todos me vieron- pregunte.

-Astrid tuviste el encuentro debajo de la última antorcha que iluminaba berk, casi toda la aldea te vio- dijo Brutilda.

-también es conocido como el jinete sin rostro o el jinete de las sombras- dijo Patapez con más miedo de lo que podría tener.

Parece que apenas ven algo raro y ya se están formando cuentos y supersticiones, pero lo único que si me pregunto es que fue ese sonido que se escuchó en el cielo y que pareciera que dirigía a los dragones.

Termine de comer y fui a la alforja a hacer otro prototipo de los inventos de Hipo, era una especie de torre que disparaba 2 flechas al mismo tiempo y que se cargaba sola.

-hola Astrid- dijo Bocón a mis espaldas.

-hola Bocón- le respondí el saludo.

-que haces- pregunto el rubio.

-otro prototipo de uno de los inventos de Hipo- dije.

-vaya si que sus inventos nos han servido de mucho; si no fuera por ese tal jinete fantasma, tendríamos el ruedo lleno de dragones y con especies nuevas- dijo Bocón.

-si hablando de eso; ¿ningún dragon del ruedo escapo?- le pregunte a Bocón.

-no gracias a Thor no escapo ninguno- me dijo.

-eso significa que en el siguiente ataque va a ir al ruedo- pensé mientras una sonrisa se formaba en mi cara.

Bocón siguió y cogió un hacha que empezó a afilar, yo seguí construyendo el artefacto, paso casi dos o tres horas, así que deje hasta donde había quedado y me fui a la cala, ese lugar se había vuelto mi lugar privado, mi lugar secreto.

Entrene con mi hacha y después de unas horas caí exhausta al suelo, en el cual caí dormida en cuestión de minutos. Mire y estaba en la cala en el mismo lugar donde me había dormido, pero vuelvo a ver esos enormes ojos verdes color toxico, pero arriba de esos 2 ojos unos ojos rojos se abrieron y de un momento a otro saltaron sobre mí.

-ahhh- grite.

Estaba sudando y respiraba agitado, dure un tiempo en reaccionar y darme cuenta de que solo había sido un sueño, mire al cielo y este estaba teñido de un naranja ardiente, así que me paro y cojo rumbo para la aldea.

Llego a mi casa y veo que mi mama me había dejado la comida servida, así que como y voy y me siento a lado de la hoguera con mi hacha en mano y afilándola con una piedra, las imágenes me pasaban por la mente; la cabeza del dragon, las sombras en el ataque, la flecha negra en mi puerta y esa persona con su ballesta apuntándome, pero no dejo de pensar que esas 2 armas que tenían el encapuchado ya las había visto.

Estaba perdida en mis pensamientos hasta que cierto sonido agudo suena, dando el anuncio de la llegada de un temido dragon, ¡BOOM! Se escucha la explosión, el dragon había destruido la ultima catapulta que quedaba en berk.

Salgo de la casa y veo como el pánico y la lucha se empezaba a desatar en berk, era un ataque de pesadillas monstruosas, unos cuantos trueno tambores y unos metamorfala (ala-cambiante), berk esta ya casi indefenso solo queda una de las ballestas que lanzan flechas de 2 metros, y 5 de los inventos que lanzan boleadoras.

-Astrid- me llamo Patán.

-que pasa- pregunte.

-estamos casi desarmados, solo nos quedan unos cuantos inventos de hipo y las armas tradicionales- dijo Patapez.

-aun queda un invento- dije y me fui a la fragua seguida de todos mis amigos.

Llegue y saque el prototipo de la torre que lanza 2 flechas y se recarga sola, cogí las herramientas y me dispuse a acabar el arma, después de media hora ya estaba acabada.

-segura de que eso funciona- cuestiono Brutilda.

-no pero es una de las ultimas cosas que nos queda; cúbranme- dije y mientras me subía al artefacto.

-yo lo hare con estas preciosuras- dijo Patán besando sus músculos.

Rodee los ojos y dispare, las dos flechas salieron disparadas rosando uno de los costados de un pesadilla monstruosa, el arma funcionaba a la perfección, seguí disparando hasta que le dí a un trueno tambor en su pata derecha, procuraba no lastimarlos, aunque nos atacaban no lastimaban a nadie, solo buscaban alimento.

No me di cuenta y un ala cambiante apareció atrás mío.

-Astrid cuidado- dijo Brutilda, embistiéndome haciendo que yo cayera al piso, Patán cogió un mazo y se lo estrello al dragon en la cara haciendo que este se fuera.

-si ven nadie puede contra Patán- dijo mostrando sus músculos.

-gracias Tilda- le dije.

-no hay de que- respondió.

Iba a volver a subir al arma pero el típico sonido agudo surco los cielos y del cielo una bola de plasma exploto en la maquina, después de unos minutos de pelea, las explosiones en el cielo empezaron a aparecer.

-ya empezó- dije en vos baja.

-que dijiste- pregunto Brutacio.

No le respondí y salí corriendo para el ruedo, cuando llegue vi que una sombra descendió de los cielos, el jinete fantasma con su escudo reluciente en su espalda bajo de aquella sombra y esta se interno en el bosque, dejando al encapuchado en la entrada del ruedo. Este entro al ruedo y corrí para alcanzarlo, iba a entrar cuando un cremallerus salió a toda velocidad del ruedo.

Entre y vi al encapuchado a punto de abrir otra celda, así que corrí y lo ataque con mi hacha, se dio cuenta del ataque y rápidamente cogió su escudo y detuvo el ataque con él.

-así que fuiste el bastardo que libero a los dragones hace 2 días- dije empuñando mi hacha con las dos manos.

El encapuchado no respondió.

-ha no vas a responder- dije mientras me acercaba amenazadoramente hacia él. Vi que dirigió su mano hacia dentro de su túnica (la túnica es parecida al traje de Hansel; en la película de Hansel y Gretel cazadores de brujas solo que esta tiene una capucha que cubre el rostro) y saco un cilindro de metal, que de un momento a otro desplego 2 espadas relucientes con doble cuchilla una en cada extremo del cilindro.

Quedamos caminando en círculos hasta que lo ataque, el detuvo el golpe con su escudo, y me ataco con su espada doble, me defendí con mi hacha pero vi que su espada había quedado incrustada a la mitad de mi hacha, saque mi hacha y lo ataque otra vez, el se defendió con su espada y me recibió con un golpe de su escudo, lo volví a atacar y en una oportunidad le di un golpe con el mango de mi hacha en el estómago, cada golpe que le lanzaba me lo bloqueaba, y yo a el igual, me empujo con su escudo y me ataco con gran fuerza con su espada, puse mi hacha y vi como la espada atravesó de lado a lado mi hacha dejándome indefensa, me apunto con su espada al cuello.

De repente vi que el encapuchado miro a un lado y rápidamente puso su escudo, vi como un mazo se estrelló en el escudo del encapuchado empujándolo asía atrás al encapuchado.

-Patapez- dije sorprendida.

-estas bien- me pregunto.

-si- dije y vi como los demás entraban al ruedo.

-Astrid estas bien; wow ¿que le paso a tu hacha?- pregunto al ver mi hacha partida a la mitad.

-eso- dije señalando al jinete fantasma.

-acá se correrá sangre- dijo Brutilda desquiciadamente.

-si- afirmo Brutacio.

Empezamos a rodear al encapuchado acorralándolo contra la pared.

-ya no tienes salida- dije acercándome.

El encapuchado clavo su espada al suelo y cogió su escudo que se abrió transformándose en una ballesta, cogió una flecha de su carcaj y la cargo, todos nos pusimos en defensiva, el encapuchado apunto y disparo dándole a la cerradura de una de las jaulas, de esta salió un nadder mortífero que disparo una espinas contra nosotros, todos nos corrimos, para que ninguna espina nos diera, el encapuchado cogió su espada y la guardo, y su escudo volvió a la normalidad y lo puso detrás de su espalda, unió sus manos en una forma algo rara y soplo por uno hueco que había quedado entre sus manos creando el mismo sonido de la otra noche.

El nadder lo miro y luego salió corriendo del ruedo a su lado, el dragón despego y una sombra negra se acercó al jinete y este se subió a la sombra y emprendieron vuelo perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche.

Como ya dije antes siempre que resuelvo una pregunta me llegan otras 2 ¿Quién era el encapuchado? ,y ¿Cómo es que partió mi hacha a la mitad?.

**Bueno aca acaba nuestro capitulo dejen sus reviews que son mi inspiración no importa con que, si es una idea, una critica, o solo su apoyo, cualquier review es aceptado. Y nos vemos la próxima.**


	10. el ataque (parte IV)

Chapter 10: el ataque (parte IV).

Vuela junto a mí

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, aca les dejo este capitulo y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten. Y sin mas preámbulo aca esta el capitulo.**

P.V. Astrid

Día tras día esto se vuelve más confuso, pelee frente a frente contra el jinete fantasma y parece, que si tiene su toque para normal, jamás he visto que un arma se haya partido como la mía lo hizo.

-Astrid estas bien- me pregunto Brutilda.

-si, gracias Patapez por salvarme- le agradecí al rubio.

-no hay de que- respondió el gordo con una sonrisa.

-vaya si que nos perdimos de una buena pelea- dijo Brutacio.

-Astrid como es que paso esto- pregunto Patán con el pedazo de mi hacha en mano.

-no lo se, esa espada atravesó de lado a lado mi hacha como si el hacha fuera nada mas un juguete- dije un poco pensativa.

En eso llega corriendo Bocón, junto con Estoico y Patón.

-están bien- pregunto el hombre de manos intercambiables.

-si estamos bien- respondió Patán.

-que le paso a tu hacha Astrid- pregunto Patón impresionado de que esta estaba a la mitad.

-se partió- dijo ella mostrando el pedazo de hacha que tenía en la mano.

-cómo es que ocurrió- pregunto Estoico.

-Astrid se enfrentó contra el jinete fantasma en un duelo mano a mano- dijo Brutacio.

-y el fantasma la derroto partiendo con su espada el hacha de Astrid- dijo muy emocionada Brutilda.

-bueno vayan a descansar pero Astrid quiero que me veas mañana por la mañana en el gran recinto- dijo Estoico.

-si señor- respondí.

Todos salieron pero yo me quede un momento en el ruedo –lo volveré a ver- pensé al ver que en una de las jaulas quedaba nada más un nadder, de seguro el volvería por el dragón y cuando eso pasara yo estaría preparada o sino me dejo de llamar Astrid Hofferson.

Me fui a mi casa, mi mama ya se había ido a dormir, así que me quedo al pie de la hoguera viendo las imnotisantes llamas. Y como si fuera un libro las imágenes se repetían en mi cabeza en el mismo orden, el dragón negro que salió volando de la cala, los planos extraños de Hipo, la cabeza gigante del dragón, el diario de Hipo, la sombra liberando a los dragones, esos enormes ojos verdes color toxico, la flecha clavada en mi puerta, el jinete fantasma apuntándome con su ballesta, mi sueño y por último el encuentro en el ruedo contra el temible espectro, aunque no pudiera verle los ojos sentía su mirada fría y en busca de venganza.

Me quede en brazos de Morfeo mientras miraba las llamas consumir la madera. Era de mañana y vi que los rayos del sol apenas se alzaban por el horizonte, me levante y me dirigí al barril con agua y me eche agua en el rostro para terminar de despertar, me asome y vi mi reflejo.

-ya es hora de terminar con esto- me dije mientras miraba mi reflejo.

Salí corriendo hacia la fragua, cogí y encendí el horno, y fundí un bloque de hierro, cuando por fin se fundió lo puse en un molde en forma de hacha, espere que se enfriara para ponerlo al fuego y que quedara el metal al rojo vivo y con el martillo empecé a darle mas forma, por ultimo lo metí al agua para que se enfriara. Hice un hacha de doble filo parecida a la mía pero un poco mas grande.

Parece que de tanto ver a Hipo trabajar las ideas locas se me quedaron grabadas un poco, en el mangó había hecho un compartimiento para una hoja oculta, así tenía un arma de repuesto, y no me incomodaba por que iba en la misma hacha.

Cogí la hoja oculta y la afile en la piedra que giraba, luego cogí mi nueva hacha y la empecé a afilar. Después de haber acabado todo eso, salí de la fragua con mi nueva hacha, vi que ya el sol se estaba posando en lo mas alto, así que me dispuse a ir al gran recinto a hablar con Estoico.

-buenos días jefe- lo salude mientras caminaba hacia él.

-hola Astrid linda hacha- me dijo señalando mi hacha.

-sí parece que me servirá de mucho- dije sacando levemente la hoja oculta.

-vaya parece que los herreros de la nueva generación tienen una mente muy abierta- dijo con unos ojos soñadores. No hacía falta ser un genio para saber que estaba recordando a Hipo.

-necesitaba hablar conmigo- le pregunte eludiendo el tema que seguro nos sacaría lagrimas a los dos.

-si quiero saber que paso en tu encuentro de ayer con el jinete fantasma- me pregunto.

Me senté y le conté todo ni un solo detalle me falto.

-tiene un escudo que se convierte en ballesta con un metal extremadamente resistente; tiene 2 espadas en una misma unión, cada una tiene doble filo, y resplandecía cómo nunca había visto, fue capaz de cortar mi hacha como si nada- le dije.

-tienes alguna idea de porque este viniendo- me pregunto.

-si; el esta viniendo por los dragones; el primer ataque tuvo el objetivo de liberar a los dragones que han estado cautivos por años, en el segundo no se bien que fue lo que paso pero si se que de algún modo él está controlando los ataques; en el tercero solo logro liberar 2 de 3 cautivos. Que va a haber un cuarto ataque, no hay que dudar de eso- le dije.

-gracias Astrid- me dijo.

Me fui a ir a la hondonada, allí empecé a practicar con mi hoja oculta en una mano y mi hacha en otra, dure entrenando hasta que caí al suelo de tanto entrenar, saque el diario de Hipo y detalle cada dibujo que había, pero el cansancio me gano y caí dormida en el lugar en donde estaba.

Desperté y me estire me levante pero vi algo que no había visto antes de dormirme, eran huellas frescas, habían dos pares, una eran de un dragón pero no las reconocí, y las segunda eran huellas de una persona pero la pierna izquierda parecía que era una prótesis, al parecer descendió en la hondonada y fuera quien sea se quedó parado al lado mío viéndome dormir. Detalle el lugar y al lado de donde me había quedado dormida había una frase.

-almas inocentes, muertes despiadadas; de un estorbo para unos, liberador y amigo para otros- leí la frase y vi que al final había un símbolo, era el mismo símbolo que había en las flechas y en el escudo del encapuchado.

-el jinete fantasma- dije en voz baja, pero había algo en esa escritura que se me hacía familiar. El cielo se torno naranja ardiente, cogí mi hacha y me fui a la aldea, pero cuando llegue vi que todos estaban despiertos.

-jefe que pasa- le pregunte.

-estamos preparados para el ataque de hoy- dijo el con seriedad.

-iré a prepararme- dije mientras me dirigía a mi casa.

-no; no estarás en el ataque; te tengo un trabajo- me dijo y me dijo el trabajo.

Fui y me aliste y me fui al ruedo donde todos mis amigos estaban reunidos. Esperamos un tiempo cuando escuchamos los gritos, explosiones y de vez en cuanto el sonido característico del furia nocturna preparándose para atacar, nos escondimos detrás del ruedo. Después de unos minutos.

-haaa esto se vuelve aburrido, que ese jinete fantasma no piensa llegar- dijo Patán con tono de irritación.

-si todos haya peleado y nosotros acá perdiendo el tiempo- dijo Brutilda.

-cuando lo vea lo voy a…- dijo pero no alcanzo porque le tape la boca.

**(pongan esta canción, es un buen fondo para esta parte se llama "wounded" link= watch?v=4yCFwBWVq3A&list=PLTmekdRvqj144jKyGv9dAaIIyyHY5wmv0&index=5)**

-shhhh, ahí está- dije en voz baja mientras señalaba a la entrada del ruedo. Vimos cómo se bajó de una sombra negra y entro al ruedo, mientras que la sombra negra se internaba en el bosque. –es nuestro turno- dije y nos dirigimos a la entrada del ruedo pero vimos como un nadder salió volando a toda marcha, el jinete se asomó a la entrada pero fue golpeado por el puño de Patán en el estómago que lo hizo devolverse y entrar al ruedo de nuevo.

-Patapez ahora- le dije y el rubio cerró el ruedo. –No tienes escapatoria- le dije mientras lo rodeábamos. Metió su mano a su túnica y saco el cilindro que desplego las 2 espadas, y cogió su escudo. Patán se precipitó a atacarlo pero su ataque fue detenido por la espada del encapuchado siendo recibido con un golpe con el escudo, Brutilda salto sobre el pero el encapuchado se agacho haciendo que ella siguiera derecho, lo ataque con mi hacha pero lo bloqueo, nuestras armas se encontraron chocando varias veces, y de un momento a otro saque rápido la hoja oculta en el mango de mi hacha dejándole una herida en el brazo.

-argh- se quejó y rápidamente lo recibí con una patada, haciendo que este se echara asía atrás.

-ríndete ya no tienes escapatoria- le dije.

El jinete fantasma se quedó si hacer nada por unos minutos hasta que cogió su espada y la lanzo, esta quedo clavada en lo más alto de la pared del ruedo, luego cogió su escudo y la abrió mostrando la ballesta, empezó a disparar muchas flechas en dirección a la espada, cogió impulso y salto sobre Patán tomando más fuerza en el salto poniéndole una mano en el hombro y pasándolo por encima corrió a la pared y me di cuenta de que las flechas y su espada habían quedado en forma de escalera para llegar al final de la pared.

-deténganlo- grite pero ya era tarde el encapuchado ya estaba en la pared desclavando su espada del final y subió la pared, corrí e hice lo mismo que el use mi hacha para remplazar el escalón que faltaba, donde estaba la espada.

Vi que estaba corriendo hacia la aldea y lo seguí llegamos al centro de la aldea donde las antorchas iluminaban el lugar. El jinete fantasma estaba corriendo hasta que de la nada salieron unas boleadoras que le amarraron los pies cayendo de cara y quedando con la cabeza descubierta pero con el rostro en el suelo, de unos escondites salieron, Estoico, Bocón, Patón y 2 vikingos más y lo rodearon. Yo quede unos metros alejada de ellos pero podía ver y oír todo con claridad.

-ahora nos vas a pagar todo lo que nos hiciste- dijo Estoico cogiendo del brazo al jinete fantasma y alzándolo del piso. De repente vi que soltó al encapuchado.

-no es posible- dije en voz baja.

-Hi...Hipo- dijo Estoico con sorpresa.

**Bueno aca acaba nuestro capitulo dejen sus reviews que son mi inspiración no importa con que, si es una idea, una critica, o solo su apoyo, cualquier review es aceptado. Y nos vemos la próxima.**


	11. escandalo

Chapter 11: escandalo.

Vuela junto a mí

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, aca les dejo este capitulo y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten. Y sin mas preámbulo aca esta el capitulo.**

P.V. Astrid

-Hi… Hipo- dijo Estoico a su hijo vivo.

-no puede ser- dije en voz baja, a una de las personas que mas amaba y que creía muerta estaba al frente mío.

-hijo- dijo Estoico mientras se acercaba a Hipo pero dio dos pasos atrás alejándose de su padre, unió sus manos y soplo atreves de ellas creando un sonido que reconocí como el sonido que guiaba a los dragones, el sonido empezó a variar de agudo a grave, y después de unos segundos se escucho el típico sonido que cualquier vikingo reconocería.

-¡Furia Nocturna!-grito uno de los hombres.

Algo que me parecía extraño es que el sonido parecía que no proviniera del cielo si no de la tierra, y de entre las sombras una bola de plasma salió y que exploto a unos metros sobre la cabeza de Hipo. Todos los vikingos quedaron enceguecidos por el resplandor, y en ese pequeño segundo en el que bajaron la guardia, Hipo desplego su doble espada y empezó a moverla en círculos y de un segundo a otro lanzo un ataque sobre Estoico que por suerte puso su hacha y esta se partió a la mitad igual que la mía, ataco a Patón que puso su espada y esta se partió también, ataco a los otros 2 vikingos a los que también sus armas se partieron a la mitad y por ultimo Bocón que puso su garfio y este se partió.

-Astrid estas bi…- dijo Patapez acercándose junto a los demás pero no termino la oración cuando vio a la persona en la mitad de todos los vikingos.

-Hipo- dijo Patán como un susurro al ver a su primo.

Hipo nos volteo a mirar pero luego empezó a correr al borde del acantilado.

-Hipo- dije corriendo tras de él, pero frenó rápidamente, cogió su escudo y una flecha y me disparo, la flecha viajo y si yo no hubiera puesto mi hacha me hubiera dado, mi hacha quedo atravesada por la flecha, mire a Hipo y vi una mirada que nunca le había visto en 10 años, era una mirada fría fusionada con odio, ira y rencor. Hipo se puso su capucha y siguió corriendo, mientras corría volvió a unir sus manos y soltó otro sonido, de entre unas casas una figura negra salto de ellas, Hipo salto al barranco que fue seguido por la extraña figura, después de un tiempo se escuchó el mismo sonido que había escuchado en el segundo ataque y todos los dragones se fueron, sin dejar uno solo.

Mire mi hacha y vi la flecha, la misma que quedo en mi puerta clavada, una imagen se me vino a la mente, era la imagen de Hipo mirándome de esa manera.

-esta flecha iba en serio- dije con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Hipo esta vivo- escuche a Estoico hablar.

Voltee a mirar y vi a Patón abrazando a Estoico que tenía muchas lágrimas en su rostro al igual que Bocón.

-Astrid estás bien- me pregunto Brutilda.

No le respondí y salí a correr hacia el bosque llegando a la cala, donde caí de rodillas frente al lago, me mire frente al lago y solo una imagen se repetía en mi mente, esa mirada fría de Hipo.

-que te paso Hipo- dije entre sollozos. Al cabo de unas horas caí en un profundo sueño.

Estaba en la cala pero el cielo estaba teñido de color rojo, empecé a caminar pero vi que el pasadizo por donde siempre entraba estaba sellado. Empecé a buscar algo con la mirada y encontré algo que no me esperaba.

-Hipo- dije al verlo pero tenía su cara cubierta por la sombra que propiciaba su capucha, entonces vi que metió su mano dentro de su túnica y desplego su doble espada, además cogió su escudo con la otra mano.

-que haces- pregunte con miedo.

No obtuve respuesta, empezó a mover la espada en círculos lentamente, y de un momento a otro me ataco, lo esquive pero me siguió atacando, cada vez con mas fuerza.

-detente- dije esquivando cada golpe, me lanzo un ataque donde no pude esquivarlo, solo pude bloquearlo haciendo que mi hacha se partiera, vi mi hacha tirada en el suelo y cuando subí mi mirada tenia a un metro a Hipo, mire asía abajo y vi la espada de Hipo atravesando mi vientre, volví a subir mi mirada y vi que Hipo se quito su capucha revelando esa mirada fría.

Desperté exaltada, sudando y con la respiración entrecortada, cuando reaccione vi que era por la mañana y que estaba en la cala, recuerdo mi sueño y empiezo a soltar un par de lágrimas que se escurren por mi mejilla y caen de mi mentón.

-Que te paso- dije en voz baja.

Después de unos minutos me fui al gran recinto, como ya sabrán nadie soltaba el tema de la noche anterior ya que cuando derribaron al jinete fantasma todos querían ver quien era la persona que controlaba a los dragones.

Me senté en la mesa junto con los demás.

-no puede ser posible- dijo Brutilda.

-de que hablan- pregunte.

-pues de que crees; de Hipo- dijo Brutacio con obviedad.

-oigan pero si lo analizan todo cuadraría- dijo Patapez.

-es cierto eso explica por qué Hipo se había vuelto tan bueno en el ruedo- dijo Patán.

Empecé a mirar y vi a Estoico con una cara indescifrable era un revuelto entre, felicidad, sorpresa y miedo.

Termine de comer y me fui a la fragua, entre y fui directo al cuarto donde Hipo dibujaba y cogí los planos sin acabar del escudo y la doble espada.

-así que si las construiste- dije tomando los planos en mis manos.-soy una tonta- dije al ver que no pude reconocer las arnas del jinete fantasma de los planos, empecé a escudriñar cada detalle del plano para ver si decía algo de cómo hacerla más resistente pero no había nada.

-hola Astrid- dijo Bocón entrando al cuarto.

-hola Bocón que haces aquí- dije intentando de esconder los planos pero fue imposible.

-que es esto- dijo tomando los planos en su mano –estas son las armas que tenia Hipo ayer- dijo Bocón impresionado mientras leía las notas que había en aquellos papeles.

-si buscaba pistas de cómo fue que Hipo hizo esas armas más resistentes-confesé.

-es increíble lo de ayer- dijo el rubio.

-mucho- dije afirmando.

-bueno tenemos trabajo tenemos que arreglar todos los daños- dijo Bocón.

Empezamos a arreglar todo, al final del día, teníamos la mitad reparada, me fui a mi caza y me senté al lado de la hoguera, con las 2 flechas negras, la que se clavo en la puerta y la que se clavo en mi hacha, estas resplandecían al igual que las espadas y el escudo; deje las flechas clavadas en la pared de la sala y me quedé a esperar el ataque.

Pero este nunca llego.

**Bueno aca acaba nuestro capitulo dejen sus reviews que son mi inspiración no importa con que, si es una idea, una critica, o solo su apoyo, cualquier review es aceptado. Y nos vemos la próxima.**


	12. un enemigo

Chapter 12: un enemigo.

Vuela junto a mí

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, aca les dejo este capitulo y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten. Y sin mas preámbulo aca esta el capitulo.**

P.V. Astrid

Han pasado ya 2 semanas desde que volví a ver a Hipo, si la supuesta muerte de Hipo había cambiado un poco la aldea, saber que esta vivo y que era el jinete fantasma que tenia de amigo a la cría maligna del relámpago y la muerte misma, se volvió el tema de conversación en el gran recinto a la hora de comer.

Todas las noches me quedaba despierta a esperar el ataque de los dragones para así poder volver a ver a mi amado pero esos ataques nunca llegaron, siempre llegaba el sueño pero nunca el ataque.

Muchas veces salía al bosque a buscar a Hipo pero nunca aparecía a veces hasta acampaba para ver si llegaba en la noche pero nunca pasaba, y lo más curioso es que ya no habían dragones en la isla ni si quiera un terrible terror volando buscando comida, nada pareciera que a los dragones se los trago la tierra.

Era de noche, estaba en el gran recinto releyendo por última vez el diario de Hipo, estaba sola, por completo, tenía nada más el diario, una vela y mi hacha que nunca dejaba en ningún lugar, leía siempre el final buscando alguna respuesta.

Me resigne así que cerré el diario de Hipo y salí del gran recinto, el cielo estaba adornado por miles de estrellas, además la luna resplandecía con todo su belleza, me quede mirando el cielo esperando ver esa figura oscura surcar los cielos, y escuchar ese sonido al cual ni el mas rudo vikingo se quedaba a escuchar.

-donde estas Hipo- dije agachando la cabeza.

Empecé a rodear la playa hasta que llegue a un lugar donde había un montón de esqueletos de pescados.

-¿podrá ser este el lugar?-dije y saque el diario de Hipo.

**- por fin puedo volar con Chimuelo, y como todo en esta vida no todo sale a la primera, me estrelle con las rocas, ganándome una bofetada de parte del dragon, y tras de todo me cai de su lomo, en los últimos instantes logre abrir de nuevo la cola y atravesar todo un laberinto de rocas.**

**Terminamos en una playa donde unos terribles terrores llegaron y pelearon con Chimuelo, un terrible terror perdió la pelea y le di mi pescado este se lo comió y se acurruco a mi lado.-**

-Tenia razón esta es la playa- dije con alegría.

Se lo que piensa, porque me sorprendí si es como cualquier playa que exista, pero lo que pasa es que en estas 2 semanas llevaba buscando esta playa y nunca la encontraba. Me acerque a los pescados y vi rastros de fuego.

Me senté en una de las rocas y empecé a detallar el lugar hasta que me quedé viendo las puertas de la oscuridad así que saco la libreta de Hipo. Pero no decía nada de las puertas de la oscuridad, algo que me inquieto porque si Hipo pudo montar a un dragón alguna vez debió haberlo llevado al nido de dragones.

-será que chimuelo lo llevo a el nido, pero no puede ser acaso entreno a todos los dragones- dije en burla hasta que me di cuenta de que lo que acababa decir tenía sentido y una imagen me llego a la mente, era a Hipo uniendo sus manos y soplando atreves de ellas soltando un sonido, otra imagen me llego o mas bien un suceso, un recuerdo y fue la noche del segundo ataque cuando sonó el mismo sonido y los dragones se marcharon.

-está en el ¡nido de los dragones!- dije entusiasmada.

Salí a correr a la aldea pero cuando llegue vi algo que no esperaba, todos los aldeanos incluyendo a Bocón y mis amigos estaban en el centro amarrados, Estoico estaba amarrado a una de las antorchas que iluminaban las noches cuando había ataque, me acerque sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

-ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos vimos Estoico- dijo un hombre con una capa negra que era un poco robusto pero flaco.

-Alberick desgraciado infeliz que haces aquí- dijo Estoico

-se llegó a Balkaria la historia del jinete fantasma; se dice que dejo en ruinas a este lugar y que al parecer estaban en problemas así que aproveche- dijo Alberick con una sonrisa.

-Diederik y yo teníamos una alianza; Berk y Balkaria son aliados estas rompiendo uno de los tratos más antiguos- dijo Estoico.

-que no te enteraste mi padre murió hace ya un año (Diederik); y uno de sus mejores amigos no estuvo en su funeral- dijo con rabia Alberick.

-nunca me llego ninguna invitación- dijo Estoico en defensa.

-¡eso es mentira!- dijo Alberick sacando una espada en forma de relámpago y apuntándolo al cuello de Estoico.

-y esto lo haces por venganza, lo haces solo porque no fui al funeral de Diederik- dijo Estoico.

-que acaso no sabes que paso verdad- dijo Alberick.

-No; no sé- dijo Estoico.

-a Balkaria la atacaron; enviamos miles de peticiones de ayuda para que Berk, nuestro aliado nos ayudara pero no hicieron nada, logramos vencer a los que nos atacaron pero destruyeron casi todo y mi padre murió de una flecha en la cabeza; dure un año en reconstruir la aldea y me llegó la noticia; así que planee mi venganza- dijo Alberick con odio.

-no iba a meter a mi gente en otra guerra ya mucho teníamos con los dragones- dijo Estoico.

-a si pues yo no veo ninguno o si Estoico- dijo Alberick con una sonrisa socarrona –ahora Berk le pertenece a Balkaria; y Uds. Serán mis esclavos- dijo con maldad.

-hay no- susurre desde mi escondite.

**Bueno aca acaba nuestro capitulo dejen sus reviews que son mi inspiración no importa con que, si es una idea, una critica, o solo su apoyo, cualquier review es aceptado. Y nos vemos la próxima.**


	13. en busca de ayuda

Chapter 13: en busca de ayuda.

Vuela junto a mí

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, aca les dejo este capitulo y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten. Y sin mas preámbulo aca esta el capitulo.**

P.V. Astrid

-estamos en aprietos- susurre.

Salí de mi escondite y me dirigí al bosque, corría a toda prisa no sabía a donde iba llegar solo quería alejarme; encontrar un lugar para esconderme y quedarme a planear un modo de salvar a mi pueblo pero.

-alto hay- grito un guardia.

Corrí lo mas que pude y me escondí detrás de un árbol, espere para que el soldado pasara y apenas estuvo a mi lado, le lance mi hacha cortándole el cuello.

-hey- escuche atrás mío y vi a tres hombres que empezaron a perseguirme.

-esto es una broma- dije y salí a correr, corría lo más que podía pero no podía perderlos. Pare a descansar en un árbol.

-si sigo así me alcanzaran y no podre hacer nada- empecé a mirar para todos lados cuando vi una rama quebrada seguida de un camino de tierra –acá se estrello chimuelo- dije al ver, seguí lo mas rápido que pude y llegue a la cala, salte y caí en el lago, me sumergí lo mas que pude y aguante la respiración.

No se cuanto tiempo paso pero cuando no podía mas saque mi cabeza y vi que los hombres se estaban devolviendo.

-vámonos seguro cogió por otro lado- escuche al fondo.

Salí del lago y me recosté contra una de las piedras.

-jamás podré hacerlo sola, necesitaría todo un ejército- dije mirando las estrellas, lo que me sorprendió porque me había parecido una eternidad esa persecución y creía que ya era de dia. Agacho mi cabeza y veo un dibujo de un rostro y lo reconozco, lo había visto miles de veces.

Saque la libreta de Hipo y la abro en uno de los bocetos que dibujo Hipo de su dragón.

-que es mejor que un ejército; es mejor un ejercitó de dragones- dije emocionada.

Cogí mi hacha y me fui a la playa donde había estado hace unos minutos y veo las puertas de la oscuridad.

-cual sea la razón por la que nos dejaste, necesito que la hagas a un lado y nos ayudes- dije viendo la isla.

Me fui a la aldea con mi hacha empuñada, vi que había un guardia cerca vigilando el bosque, así que me pare atrás de el y con la daga de Hipo le atravesé el corazón mientras le tapaba la boca y lo dejaba entre unos arbustos.

-amigo estas por aquí- escuche en lo espeso del bosque.

Me pare detrás de un árbol lo suficiente grande para taparme, esperando a aquel soldado.

-que te paso- escuche atrás a unos cuantos metros de mi, y se empezaron a escuchar pasos acelerados, cuando vi una sombra pasar a mi lado, apenas pasa le encajo mi hacha en la cabeza, matándolo al instante y sin un sonido.

Me fui a mi casa y cogí por detrás al guardia que la vigilaba, lo entre y lo dejé en un rincón, subí y tomé la capa negra que mi mama ya no usaba.

-esto servirá- dije con la prenda negra en mis manos.

Me la puse iba bajando las escaleras cuando de repente escucho unos pasos afuera de mi casa y escucho una voz.

-en donde está el que vigila esta casa- escuche y vi que alguien empujo la puerta. Yo aun seguía parada en la escalera inmóvil, mi mente quería subir las escaleras y salir por la ventana, pero mi cuerpo no respondía.

-en donde se metió- dijo el soldado mientras buscaba con la vista, sentí como mi mirada se cruzo con la de él, de repente se detuvo en el lugar donde yo estaba, empuñe mi hacha lentamente, pero el hombre hizo una cara de disgusto y salió de la casa.

-eso estuvo cerca; ya se porque Hipo usa su atuendo negro en las noches- dije viendo la capa negra.

Salí de la casa y me asome para ver que el soldado se estaba marchando, me fui directo al muelle, desate uno de los barcos enemigos ya que los de Berk los estaban revisando, hice las velas y emprendí mi viaje al nido de los dragones.

-ya vengo amigos voy por ayuda- dije viendo asía atrás mientras me alejaba de Berk.

Ya habían pasado 2 horas y pude ver a lo lejos la entrada de la oscuridad, me alegre pero escuche una voz.

-quien zarpo- escuche de adentro del barco.

-se me olvido ver que no hubiera nadie en el barco- dije mientras empuñaba mi hacha y me escondía detrás de unos barriles. De repente salió un hombre robusto con un hacha en la mano parecida a la de Estoico.

Espere a que estuviera cerca de los barriles y lo ataque pero se defendió.

-a si que fuiste tu la que soltó el barco; vas a pagar por eso- me dijo y me ataco me defendí y una fiera batalla se libro, nuestras hachas sonaban y sacaban de vez en cuando chispas, en un descuido el hombre me logro herir el brazo dejándome un corte algo profundo.

Me alce en cólera y lo ataque con todo lo que tenía, hasta que saque la hoja oculta en el mango de mi hacha y rápidamente se la clave en la pierna, saque la daga de Hipo y se la clave en el brazo haciendo que soltara su arma, por ultimo lo decapite con mi hacha.

Saque la hoja de su pierna y la daga de su brazo y lo lance al mar. Ya habían pasado 3 horas y estaba en la entrada de la oscuridad, estaba rodeada de niebla hasta que vi un barco de los nuestros colgando.

De un momento a otro un dragón me cogió y me alzo quedando a una gran altura.

-Odín protégeme- dije aferrándome a la pata del dragón, el dragón entro a una cueva que nos llevó a un volcán inactivo, y de un momento el dragón me soltó, cayendo en una plataforma central.

Alce la mirada y hay enfrente mío tenia al dragón negro parado en dos patas con sus alas entrecruzadas como si fuera un murciélago cuando duerme, y en eso veo a mi alrededor unos pilares donde habían muchos dragones colgándose y viéndome. Empuñe mi hacha, y me puse a la defensiva, vi al dragón negro mirándome con unos ojos felinos, y de un momento a otro disparo una bola de plasma que le dio a mi hacha, esta salió a volar donde un Gronckle la atrapo en el aire. Volví a mirar al dragón negro quien abrió sus alas negras y de ellas salió una figura esbelta, encapuchado, con una pierna metálica.

-Hipo- dije en voz baja y con sorpresa.

**Bueno aca acaba nuestro capitulo dejen sus reviews que son mi inspiración no importa con que, si es una idea, una critica, o solo su apoyo, cualquier review es aceptado. Y nos vemos la próxima.**


	14. la decisión de Hipo

Chapter 14: la decisión de Hipo.

Vuela junto a mí

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, aca les dejo este capitulo y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten. Y sin mas preámbulo aca esta el capitulo.**

P.V. Astrid.

Hipo camino unos pasos lentamente mientras metía su mano a su túnica y sacaba su doble espada desplegable.

-espera- dije un poco asustada.

Hipo enterró la espada a su lado mientras seguía caminando, después se llevo la mano al escudo y lo dejo caer. Ya me había relajado un poco hasta que vi al dragón negro que me miraba aun con esos ojos de gato. Hipo llevo su mano a su capucha y se la quitó dejando ver ese hermoso rostro.

-Astrid no esperaba volverte a ver- dijo Hipo caminando aún más hacia mí.

-Hipo necesito tu ayuda; Berk fue atacado por los balkarias; tu padre esta secuestrado por Alberick- le dije con tono de preocupación.

-y que quieres que yo haga- dijo Hipo mientras caminaba por uno de mis lados.

-Hipo tu eres el único que puede ayudarlos- dije con tono de súplica.

-no arriesgare a los dragones; y menos por la aldea que durante 15 años me rechazo y me miro como un estorbo- dijo con tono enojado, mientras volvía a caminar asía el dragón.

-entiendo que…- dije pero fui interrumpida.

-tu no entiendes nada, eres igual a los demás vikingos sordos e incomprensibles; los vikingos jamás entenderán, porque salvar a un pueblo terco y desalmado- me dijo y pude notar que lo dijo con enojo e ira.

-si te entiendo; Hipo leí tu diario- dije sacándome el diario de Hipo de la capa negra –lo he leído más de 3 veces, ni un solo detalle se me ha escapado y con el pude entender lo que tu sentías- dije extendiéndole el diario.

Hipo se acercó y tomo el diario, pude ver que lo abrió en la página donde tenía mi dibujo, luego lo cerró y me puso una mano en la cintura. Este acto me hizo sonrojar pero este desapareció cuando vi porque lo había hecho, había tomado su daga que el siempre cargaba.

-y si te leíste mi diario porque mataste a ese pobre dragón que no te hizo nada y que tu lo mataste deliberadamente- dijo viendo su rostro reflejado en la daga.

Cuando dijo eso me quede en blanco no sabía que decir o que pensar, él tenía razón cuando mate al pesadilla monstruosa ya me había leído el libro de Hipo 1 vez y media. –me llevo todo este tiempo reprimiendo por ese acto que cometí- dije con tono de culpa.

Vi que Hipo se dirigió a la bestia negra y le empezó a acariciar el hocico –pero en todos los ataques que hubieron intente de salvar a los dragones- le dije.

De repente Hipo se empezó a reír –Astrid no me hagas reír- me dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.

-pero es la verdad- dije confundida y sorprendida por la respuesta del castaño.

-me crees tonto o que; crees que no te vi disparándole a otros dragones con las armas que yo invente- me dijo con enojo.

Era cierto, yo les disparaba a los dragones pero nunca con la intención de lastimarlos –Hipo se que cometí un error, pero por favor ayúdame a salvar Berk- le dije con suplica. Hipo se quedo pensando hasta que….

P.V. normal

-vaya Estoico no te parece hermoso- dijo Alberick mientras veía como sus soldados mandaban a los hooligans a hacer trabajos forzosos.

-eres un desgraciado Alberick- dijo Estoico aun amarrado a la antorcha.

-gracias por el cumplido- dijo Alberick con una sonrisa socarrona.

-no sé qué pensaría tu padre pero tú no eres ni ¼ de la persona que fue Diederik- dijo Estoico con enojo.

Alberick le dio un gran golpe en la cara a Estoico con el respaldo de su mano, el golpe fue tan fuerte que Estoico al momento de recibir el golpe escupió sangre –no te atrevas a hablarme así- dijo Alberick con enojo.

-que pasa Alberick tienes miedo de pelear como verdaderos hombres- dijo Estoico con tono retador a Alberick.

-ajajajajajajajajajjajajajjajajajajajjajajajajjajaja acaso crees que le tengo miedo al "sorprendente" Estoico el vasto- dijo Alberick haciendo comillas con sus manos.

-la verdad no creo; se que tienes miedo- dijo Estoico con una sonrisa.

-estas tan seguro Estoico- dijo Alberick mientras empuñaba su espada.

-vamos Alberick desátame y demuéstrame lo contrario- dijo Estoico retadoramente.

-No- dijo Alberick.

-ha lo sabía asta tu hermana menor tiene más ha gallas que tu- dijo Estoico con una sonrisa.

-se nota que no entiendes nada Estoico- dijo Alberick.

-de que hablas- dijo Estoico confundido.

-mira a tu pueblo Estoico- dijo Alberick; Estoico lo hizo pero aun no entendía lo que decía Alberick -mira esas miradas de esperanza; creen que tu de alguna manera los salvaras- dijo Alberick.

-a que punto quieres llegar- dijo Estoico confundido.

-como se derrota a un pueblo?- pregunto Alberick –oprímelo volviéndolo esclavo y luego quítale toda esperanza que tengan- dijo Alberick para luego mirar a Estoico –y ellos tienen esperanza en una persona- dijo Alberick mirando fijamente a Estoico.

-Señor ya traemos a los prisioneros- dijo un soldado acercándose a Alberick.

-tráelos a todos- dijo Alberick con una sonrisa macabra.

En poco tiempo ya todos los Hooligans estaban en el centro en frente de la antorcha en la que estaba amarrado Estoico, los soldados de Balkaria duplicaba a los Hooligans y cada uno estaba armado con un arco con ya una flecha lista por si había un motín.

-pueblo de Berk; están reunidos para ver como este hombre que a fallado a su juramento de proteger Berk es ejecutado- dijo Alberick antes de hacer una señal con su mano. Cuando hace la señal, 5 arqueros se para al frente de Estoico mientras le apuntan.

-preparados- dijo Alberick y los arqueros templaron las flechas. -listos- dijo Alberick y estos apuntaron.

-Val ya voy para haya- dijo Estoico con la mirada al cielo.

-Fue….- dijo Alberick pero no pudo terminar la oración por que fue interrumpido.

Se escuchó un sonido surcar los cielos.

-Furia nocturna- grito uno de los vikingos.

-pero un furia nocturna a estas horas del dia- dijo Patapez confundido.

De repente una explosión apareció y mando a volar a los 5 arqueros a volar, en eso baja el temido dragón aterrizando enfrente de Estoico, que después lanzo un gran rugido.

-el jinete fantasma- grito uno de los Hooligans.

-QUE- dijo Alberick con sorpresa y enojo.

-Hipo- dijo Estoico al ver al encapuchado encima del dragón. Hipo entrelazo sus manos y soplo entre ellas creando un sonido. Cuando el sonido paro una nube de dragones de todo tipo se alzó.

**Bueno aca acaba nuestro capitulo dejen sus reviews que son mi inspiración no importa con que, si es una idea, una critica, o solo su apoyo, cualquier review es aceptado. Y nos vemos la próxima.**


	15. salvando a Berk

Chapter 15: salvando a berk.

Vuela junto a mí

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, aca les dejo este capitulo y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten. Y sin mas preámbulo aca esta el capitulo.**

P.V. normal

**(les sugiero poner esta canción se llama Battle of the bewilderbeast acá les dejo el link= watch?v=gvN0KFW4GvE&index=12&list=PLjF0JiMzMfC-ARX1agkiLOdrWkcmo7ZIJ)**

-Hipo- dijo Estoico al ver a su hijo montado en el dragón.

Los arqueros que estaban preparados para atacar en caso de un motín apuntaron a Hipo y le dispararon, este cogió su escudo y lo puso enfrente recibiendo todas las flechas, apenas las flechas pararon Hipo saco su doble espada desplegable y la alzo, Chimuelo se paro en sus dos patas como cuando un caballo se alza y suelta un ensordecedor rugido, luego Hipo señala con su espada a los soldados de Balkaria y los dragones caen como flechas cogiendo a estos de los hombros o lanzándoles fuego.

Hipo se acerca a su padre y lo desata.

-hijo yo…- dijo Estoico extendiéndole una mano a Hipo con intención de cogerle el hombro.

-no agradezcas- dijo Hipo fríamente mientras que le corría la mano evitando que Estoico lo tocara, luego se montó a Chimuelo y movió en círculos su espada, cuando hizo esto unos dragones se acercaron con armas en sus garras que luego soltaron frente a los Hooligans.

-que piensan quedarse hay sin hacer nada- les dijo Hipo a los vikingos que lo veían atontadamente.

Apenas Hipo dijo eso alzo vuelo y los hooligans cogieron las armas y empezaron a pelear.

-desgraciado- grito Alberick.

Con Astrid…

Astrid cuando empezó el ataque se bajó de un nadder de color azul y amarillo y empezó a atacar a los soldados de Balkaria.

-así que fuiste tu la que mato a mis compañeros- dijo uno de los soldados.

Astrid lo vio y lo reconoció era uno de los soldados que la habían perseguido –posiblemente, pero mate a tantos que no los reconocí- dijo ella con una sonrisa socarrona.

-vas a pagar lo que hiciste niñita- dijo el hombre con ira.

El soldado se abalanzo sobre Astrid y la ataco, Astrid bloqueo el ataque con su espada y le dio una patada en el estómago, mientras el hombre se recuperaba del golpe Astrid saco su hoja oculta y la lanzo contra el soldado, esta se quedó enterrada en su hombro, Astrid lo ataco y con un movimiento rápido le corto la cabeza.

Entonces en el cielo se escucha el sonido del furia nocturna.

-Furia nocturna- grito u soldado, y se vio como el dragón negro caía en picada y antes de tocar el suelo disparo la bola de plasma , cuando esta estallo, el lugar donde había caído la bola de plasma se llenó de humo, el cual fue rodeado por los soldados de Balkaria.

Y de un momento a otro salió una flecha disparada que se enterró en la cabeza de uno de los soldados, uno de ellos se acercó pero algo lo arrastro haciendo que entrara a el humo y que luego se escucharan gritos desgarradores, una bola de plasma salió del humo y exploto enfrente de 3 soldados que salieron disparados. Y del humo salió Hipo con su espada en mano y su escudo en el otro, paso por entre dos soldados, y con su doble espada los mato en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Detrás de mí cayo el mismo nadder que me había traído, estaba amarrado, vi que un soldado se acercó con su espada en la mano y con rapidez cogí mi hoja y se la lance, esta se quedó enterrada en su mano, salte hacia el y le corte el brazo, y por ultimo le deje mi hacha clavada en su cuello.

Saque mi hacha y corte las cuerdas del dragón esta apenas se paró, me tumbo y se paró al lado mío vi como saco sus espinas y los disparo, no me había dado cuenta de que 2 arqueros me apuntaban, las espinas se enterraron en los pechos de los arqueros.

-gracias- le dijo Astrid al nadder, y este le respondió con una lamida tierna, luego el dragón salió volando del lugar. Astrid siguió peleando hasta que se fijó en Hipo que peleaba con 2 soldados a la vez, al primero le cortó la cabeza, y el segundo iba a atacar a Hipo hasta que Chimuelo lo cogió y lo lanzo contra un árbol que al final lo remato con una bola de plasma.

Patapez, Brutilda, Brutacio y Patán estaban acorralados por 6 soldados, Astrid vio que estaban en problemas, salto para ayudarles, pero alguien se le adelanto, era Hipo que empezó a disparar flechas negras, las flechas mataron a 4 de los soldados, Hipo corrió y tacleo a uno de los soldados, haciendo que el quedara encima del soldado y lo rematara clavándole su espada; quien diría que Hipo mostraría tal fuerza.

-wow- dijeron Brutilda, Brutacio, Patapez y Patán al mismo tiempo.

Hipo no se dio cuenta que aún le faltaba 1 soldado de los 6, este iba a atacar a Hipo por detrás hasta que llego Astrid y le clavo la hoja en la pierna y por ultimo le clavo su hacha en el corazón.

-ahora si confías en mi- dijo Astrid mientras se posicionaba detrás de Hipo cubriéndole la espalda.

-gracias pero no por eso- dijo Hipo.

Flash Back

P.V. Astrid

Hipo se quedó callado por un rato hasta que –está bien los ayudare- dijo Hipo.

-gracias Hipo- dije con alegría mientras me acercaba para abrazarlo.

-lo hago no por ti ni por mi padre, lo hago porque no quiero ver que Alberick se salga con la suya- dijo Hipo mientras me detenía para que no lo abrazara y luego prosiguió –y no creas que porque acepto confió en ti, jamás confiaría en alguien que mato a un dragón- dijo Hipo fríamente.

Final Del flash back.

P.V. normal.

**(pongan esta canción se llama where no one goes link= watch?v=s3RaurUWWl8&list=PLjF0JiMzMfC-ARX1agkiLOdrWkcmo7ZIJ&index=19)**

-te demostrare que puedes confiar en mi- dijo Astrid muy confiada.

Hipo salió y Astrid siguieron peleando lado a lado, Hipo protegía la espalda de Astrid mientras que Astrid cubría la de Hipo, y peleaban de una manera sincronizada, Hipo se agacho y Astrid rodo por la espalda de Hipo y lanzo su hoja mientras esta se clavaba en la cara de uno de los soldados, mientras que Hipo saco y desplego la ballesta y le disparo en la cabeza a uno de los soldados.

Hipo dio un salto asía atrás mientras que Astrid se barría por debajo así cambiando de posición y los dos defendían al otro de los ataques que le mandaban al otro. Hipo y Astrid se tomaron de las manos e Hipo le dio unas vueltas mientras que los pies de Astrid chocaban contra los soldados, al final Hipo soltó a Astrid y ella cayó encima de un soldado que para rematar uso su hacha.

Hipo se posiciono con Astrid desplego su ballesta y le disparo a uno de los soldados, saco 5 flechas y se las dio a Astrid junto con la ballesta, Hipo puso sus manos en forma de plataforma, Astrid entendió y puso su pie y salto llegando lo más alto que pudo siendo impulsada por Hipo. Astrid disparo las flechas que le dio Hipo, mientras que Hipo mataba a unos soldados con su espada.

Cuando Astrid estuvo en lo mas alto cayo pero, no en el suelo si no que había sido recibida por el nadder que la salvo.

-eres tu- dijo Astrid con una sonrisa que fue correspondida por el nadder, Astrid empezó a montar al dragón el cual no lo hacía mal, de repente una figura negra paso a toda velocidad al frente suyo, cuando Vio quien era se le formo una sonrisa.

Era Hipo en Chimuelo que empezó a disparar junto con el nadder, los dragones volaban en espiral, o daban piruetas que lo hacían perfectamente coordinado. Astrid he Hipo sobrevolaron bajo el campo de batalla hasta que vieron a dos soldados y los dos al mismo tiempo saltaron hacia atrás dando un Flip en el aire, al final cayeron enfrente de los soldados. Los dos se miraron y los dos tenia la misma sonrisa de felicidad, hasta que cambio a sonrojo ya que Chimuelo y el nadder empujaron a sus jinetes el uno contra otro.

-ahora si confias en mí- dijo Astrid sonrojada.

-creo que jamás deje de hacerlo- dijo Hipo.

Estaban a cm el uno del otro hasta que, a Astrid la agarraron del cuello.

-aww que bonito- dijo Alberick mientras ponía un cuchillo en el cuello de Astrid.

Hipo desplego la ballesta y la cargo y la apunto -déjala- dijo Hipo mientras apuntaba.

-no lo creo; gracias a ti no pude completar mi venganza, ahora ordénale a los dragones que ataquen Berk- dijo Alberick.

-no- dijo Hipo y disparo la flecha, esta se calvo en la mano de Alberick donde tenia el cuchillo, haciendo que soltara a Astrid y esta se pusiera detrás de Hipo -tenme el escudo- le dijo Hipo pasándole el escudo a Astrid.

-que vas a hacer- pregunto Astrid pero no respondió.

Hipo despliega su espada y camina asía Alberick –coge tu espada Alberick; muéstrame todo lo que tienes- dijo Hipo. Alberick coge su espada y se abalanza sobre Hipo pero este lo detienes. Al lugar llegan muchos espectadores viendo como los 2 peleaban, hasta los dragones estaban viendo.

Alberick le lanzaba golpes con furia a Hipo pero este los esquivaba como si de un juego se tratase, en una oportunidad Hipo le dejo una herida en la cara a Alberick, algo que Hizo que Alberick se enojara y atacara mas a Hipo pero sin tener mucho efecto. En otra oportunidad Hipo le dejo una marca en la pierna y pasaron unos cuantos minutos de pelea.

-ya me aburrí- dijo Hipo y ataco a Alberick que se defendió con su espada y esta se partio, Hipo tumba a Alberick y le apunta con la espada.

-no me hagas daño- pidió Alberick.

-da la orden de retirada y si vuelves a atacar Berk te partiré mas que solo tu espada- dijo Hipo fríamente.

Alberick dio la orden y los soldados de Balkaria se marcharon.

**Bueno aca acaba nuestro capitulo dejen sus reviews que son mi inspiración no importa con que, si es una idea, una critica, o solo su apoyo, cualquier review es aceptado. Y nos vemos la próxima.**


	16. vuela conmigo

Chapter 16: vuela conmigo.

Vuela junto a mí

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, aca les dejo este capitulo y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten. Y sin mas preámbulo aca esta el capitulo.**

P.V. normal

Todos los soldados de Balkaria estaban ya en sus barcos viendo como se alejan de berk.

-me las vas a pagar jinete fantasma- dijo Alberick mientras veía como se alejaban de Berk.

Mientras en Berk

Todos estaban celebrando la derrota de Alberick, todos sin excepción hooligans y dragones celebraban.

-Hipo- dijo Estoico acercándose a su hijo. Hipo al ver a su padre acercarse se dirige a Chimuelo y se monta en él, -espera hijo- dijo Estoico tomando del brazo a Hipo.

-mi trabajo termino; yo y los dragones no tenemos nada que hacer aquí- dijo Hipo seriamente.

-perdón Hipo se que hemos sido unos tontos al no reconocer tu talento y al haberte rechazado, pero danos una oportunidad para cambiar- dijo Estoico en tono de suplica.

-cómo podrían cambiar; son vikingos sordos y testarudos que solo piensan con las armas y que nunca se dan cuenta de lo que tienen hasta que lo pierden- dijo Hipo con enojo.

-se que debes estar enojado y estas en todo tu derecho pero danos una oportunidad de cambiar- dijo Estoico con suplica.

-no - dijo Hipo soltándose del agarre de su padre, miro a Astrid que estaba acariciando a su nueva amiga; una sonrisa se le formo a Hipo luego unió sus manos y soplo entre ellas creando el sonido, al momento todos los dragones despegaron y se fueron.

El nadder que estaba con Astrid gruño con tristeza y le lamio la cara a Astrid y se fue.

-pero que- dijo Astrid con sorpresa al ver a todos los dragones alzar vuelo, volteo y vio a Hipo que también alzaba vuelo junto con Chimuelo -¡Hipo!- dijo intentando de captar la atención del castaño, algo que fue en vano –no te vayas- dijo ella en un susurro.

2 semanas después.

Era un hermoso día han pasado 2 semanas desde el ataque de Alberick, todos trabajaban para reconstruir y recuperar lo que habían perdido, Astrid estaba talando árboles junto con Patán los gemelos y Patapez.

En las últimas semanas Astrid andaba distraída pensando en Hipo y en su amiga que había hecho en aquel día.

-Astrid- dijo Brutilda sacando a Astrid de sus pensamientos.

-que pasa- dijo ella saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-ya nos vamos- dijo Brutilda señalando a Patapez, Patán y Brutacio que ya iban unos m mas adelante cargando la leña.

-vayan Uds. Yo me voy a ir a entrenar- dijo Astrid sin mucho animó.

-aun piensas en él- le dice Brutilda a Astrid mientras le pone un brazo en su hombro.

-si; no puedo sacarme lo de la cabeza, tiene algo que…. Agh no sé cómo decirlo es gentil, amable, divertido, atento y es muy lindo- dijo ella un poco trabada al no encontrar bien las palabras para describir a Hipo.

-si tal vez no era el mas fuerte o hábil, pero lo compensaba con inteligencia y diversión- dijo ella.

-si hacia reír a la gente en los momentos mas inoportunos- dijo Astrid.

-recuerdas cuando Estoico dijo " tengo a todo un pueblo que alimentar"- dijo Brutilda fingiendo la voz de Estoico.

-si e Hipo llega y dice "sabes aquí entre nos al pueblo le falta menos alimento"- imitando a Hipo. Después de la imitación las 2 rubias se echan a reír.

-fue un clásico- dijo Brutilda después de reír.

-si- afirmo Astrid.

-bueno me voy- dijo Brutilda mientras se daba la vuelta.

Astrid por su parte se fue a la cala donde empezó a practicar con su hacha. Al cabo de media hora ya estaba exhausta, y como siempre se acostó en el suelo donde quedo profundamente dormida.

Pasaron unas horas y despertó el sol apenas empezaba a caer, hasta que.

-que es esto- dijo tocándose su oreja, cuando sintió que tenia la cogió y la vio; era una flor roja muy bella.

-de donde salió- dijo ella contemplando la flor hasta que vio un mensaje en el suelo; -no vayas a gritar- dijo ella leyendo el mensaje.

Y de un momento a otro estaba a gran altura sobre volando el bosque -ahhh- grito ella desesperada, cuando miro hacia riba vio a la criatura negra y su jinete con una sonrisa.

-te dije que no gritaras- dijo Hipo entre risas, Chimuelo llego a un pino y dejo a Astrid en una de las ramas para después posicionarse en él árbol.

-Hipo desgraciado infeliz- dijo Astrid con enojo.

-parece que la cala es nuestro lugar secreto- dijo el con una sonrisa.

Astrid subió la rama y luego subió al dragón, cuando subió le dio un gran golpe a Hipo en el brazo –eres un tonto- dijo ella con rabia pero con felicidad de verlo.

-lastima y yo que quería bajarte despacio- dijo Hipo con una sonrisa.

-no te atrevas- dijo Astrid amenazadoramente.

-chimuelo al suelo- dijo Hipo con un tono juguetón, a Chimuelo se le formo una sonrisa maquiavélica al oír el tono en el que lo dijo su jinete. Chimuelo extendió sus alas.

-no Chimuelo no; no- dijo Astrid asustada.

De un momento a otro Chimuelo despego a toda carrera y empezó a subir muy alto. Y de un momento a otro cayeron al mar, Chimuelo se sumergió y volvió a salir acto que repitió varias veces.

-agrádesenos Astrid en la mañana no tendrás que bañarte- dijo con un tono divertido.

-te odió Haddock- dijo la rubia entre gritos, Chimuelo hizo un sonido parecida a una risa y volvió a subir hasta que se inclino un poco.

-hay no- dijo Astrid al ver cuales eran las intenciones de la bella bestia negra.

-hay sí- dijo Hipo con felicidad. Chimuelo cayó en picada mientras daba vueltas.

-ya lo siento, dile que pare por favor- pidió la rubia escondiendo su rostro en la espalda de Hipo.

-chimuelo ya sabes que hacer- dijo Hipo.

**(pongan la canción de Romantic Flight aca esta e link watch?v=DPirF_J1MhI&list=PLTmekdRvqj144jKyGv9dAaIIyyHY5wmv0&index=15)**

Apenas Hipo dijo eso Chimuelo empezó a planear.

-ahora te mostrare mi mundo- dijo Hipo con un tono tierno, Astrid alzo su cabeza y abrió sus ojos para ver en donde estaba; apenas vio quedo con una cara de sorpresa y alegría, estaban sobrevolando las nubes.

-wow- dijo Astrid al ver la vista, ella alzo sus manos haciendo que estas tocaran las nubes, una sonrisa se le formo mientras sentía la extraña sensación de tocar las nubes, Chimuelo dio una vuelta rodeando toda una nube para luego entrar en ella.

Al salir de la nube ya era de noche, el cielo estaba estrellado y una aurora boreal se hizo presente, Astrid abrazo a Hipo y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Hipo, cuando terminaron de pasar las nubes estaban enfrente de Berk, la aldea estaba iluminada pro las antorchas de las casas, era una vista que la gente daría cualquier cosa por poder verla y recordar aquel momento fantástico.

-lo admito esto es impresionante- dijo Astrid –el es impresionante- dijo acariciando por un costado a Chimuelo.

-mira para abajo- dijo Hipo señalando Berk –todo tan tranquilo y tan bello pero no se dan cuenta que tienen un lugar tan hermoso; están tapados, cegados por la sed de sangre- dijo Hipo.

-por eso necesitan a alguien que les quite la venda de los ojos Hipo- dijo Astrid mientras le volteaba la cara a Hipo para que la viera -y ese eres tu; se que podemos ser testarudos y necios pero siempre podremos ver la luz; y esa luz puedes ser tu Hipo- dijo Astrid de manera tierna.

-gracias Astrid- dijo Hipo.

Astrid golpea a Hipo en el Hombro -eso es por raptarme y por las piruetas- dijo Astrid para después voltearle a Hipo suavemente el rostro y darle un beso en los labios algo que dejo a Hipo desconcertado por un momento pero que después correspondió, después de 5 minutos los dos se separaron por la falta de aire -y esto por todo lo demás- dijo Astrid el cual los 2se quedaron viendo el uno al otro, Astrid estaba perdida en los ojos verdes de Hipo y el en los ojos de azules de Astrid, hasta que Chimuelo rugió.

-es cierto amigo- dijo Hipo

Después Chimuelo dio una vuelta dirigiéndose al lado contrario de Berk.

-Hipo a donde vamos pregunto Astrid- al ver que habían tomado una dirección diferente.

-alguien quiere verte- dijo Hipo con una sonrisa.

**Bueno aca acaba nuestro capitulo dejen sus reviews que son mi inspiración no importa con que, si es una idea, una critica, o solo su apoyo, cualquier review es aceptado. Y nos vemos la próxima.**


	17. la cueva de Hipo

Chapter 17: la cueva de Hipo.

Vuela junto a mí

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, aca les dejo este capitulo y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten. Y sin mas preámbulo aca esta el capitulo.**

P.V. normal

-Hipo a donde vamos pregunto Astrid- al ver que habían tomado una dirección diferente.

-alguien quiere verte- dijo Hipo con una sonrisa.

Los dos vikingos llegaron a la isla del nido de los dragones y la bella bestia negra entro por un hueco que los condujo al volcán inactivo, llegando a la misma plataforma en la que el dragón dejo a Astrid la primera vez que fue.

Cuando llegaron se bajaron -y quien es el que me quiere ver- pregunto una muy emocionada Astrid.

-espera un momento- dijo Hipo antes de silbar, cuando termino de silbar de una cueva que había en la pared del volcán salió el nadder azul con amarillo que al ver a su amiga, la embistió y empezó a lamerla de forma juguetona.

-ya basta- dijo Astrid mientras reía he intentaba zafarse del dragón. –así que él era el que me quería ver- dijo mirando a Hipo.

-ella- dijo Hipo.

-perdón- pregunto Astrid.

-es ella, es una hembra y si ella te quería ver; en las últimas semanas a estadio muy depresiva- dijo Hipo.

Astrid se pudo poner de pie y empezó a acariciar al dragón –yo también te extrañe- dijo mientras acariciaba al dragón, un silencio algo incomodo los abarco hasta que Astrid lo rompió - y en donde duermes- pregunto ella mientras veía a Hipo.

-ya te muestro- dijo Hipo dirigiéndose a una cueva –que no vienes- pregunto Hipo.

-ha si claro- dijo ella. Los dos entraron seguidos por sus dragones. Cuando entraron Astrid vio un escritorio y varios dibujos en la pared, había una cama y al lado había una mancha negra como si algo la hubiera quemado, además había un par de antorchas colgadas en la pared.

-acá es donde duermo- dijo el mientras e quitaba la túnica negra que llevaba para dejar ver la misma ropa que siempre usaba en la aldea, puso la túnica en un perchero y se sentó en la cama a ver como la rubia husmeaba su cuarto.

-wow, se parece mucha a tu cuarto de tu casa en Berk- dijo ella mientras se sentaba al lado de Hipo.

-también estuviste mi cuarto de Berk Husmeando- en un tono demandante pero juguetón.

La rubia se encogió de brazos y vio la mancha negra al lado de la cama de Hipo -que paso aquí- dijo la rubia apuntando a la mancha.

-ahí es donde duerme Chimuelo; siempre que va a dormir en algún lugar quema el suelo para calentarlo y así no sentir frio; bueno la verdad es que en este último mes pude ver que todos los dragones hacen eso- dijo Hipo.

-y de donde sacaste todo esto- pregunto la rubia.

-te sorprenderías de lo que se puede encontrar en la niebla donde los vikingos han perdido casi que todos sus barcos- dijo el castaño.

Astrid vio un objeto que brillaba con la luz de las antorchas, se paró y lo tomo era un cilindro con una inscripción a lo largo –alma negra- dijo ella leyendo la inscripción, vio que había una especie de protuberancia el cual ella oprimió, este desplego las dos espadas relucientes de doble filo una a cada extremo del cilindro.

-wow- dijo ella al ver la espada.

-si es la espada que siempre me acompaña solo que se me olvido llevarla esta vez- dijo el chico cogiendo la espada y volviéndola a guardar.

Astrid empezó a ver todo lo que estaba sobre aquel escritorio, estaba el escudo la daga y el diario que antes ella tenía, un par de dibujos sin terminar hasta que algo le llamo la atención, detrás del escudo había una tela blanca, Astrid cogió aquel objeto en sus manos y vio empapado de sangre seca –Hipo que es esto- dijo ella un poco al ver la tela con sangre.

-eso no es nada solo algo que use para curar una herida de mi espalda- dijo el castaño como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-¿estas bien? ¿no fue nada grave?- pregunto la rubia algo preocupada.

-tranquila Astrid estoy bien- dijo Hipo tratando de calmarlo.

-déjame ver- dijo ella aun un poco preocupada.

-no paso nada malo estoy bien- dijo el castaño.

-que me dejes ver- dijo Astrid demandantemente. Hipo se asusto un poco pero luego se quitó la camisa dejando ver su espalda que estaba llena de cicatrices unas mas recientes que las otras.

-Hipo tienes la espalda llena de cicatrices- dijo Astrid preocupada.

-tranquila todo esta bien- dijo Hipo.

-esta como te paso- pregunto Astrid pasando su dedo por una cicatriz que pasaba por toda la espalda de Hipo.

-esa fue una vez entrando a la cueva no me fije en una estalactita y pues esa me rayo toda la espalda, duro casi que 3 semanas en sanar- dijo el recordando cuando se había hecho la cicatriz.

-y esta- pregunto tocando una que pasaba cerca de las costillas.

-fue una flecha que me rozo en el ataque de los Balkarias- dijo Hipo.

-no recuerdo que hubiera pasado eso- dijo ella.

- fue cuando volábamos, estabas tan concentrada volando que no te diste cuenta; las demás cicatrices son de caídas o de objetos que no me fijo que están cuando vuelo con Chimuelo- dijo Hipo.

Astrid se sorprendió además de la cicatrices era la espalda y los brazos que tenían unos músculos muy marcados; cortesía de trabajar como herrero con objetos pesados, Astrid no pudo evitarlo y paso sus dos manos por la espalda de Hipo haciendo que el oji-verde se sonrojara.

-Hipo te puedo preguntar algo- pidió Astrid con timidez.

-claro- dijo Hipo volviéndose a poner la camisa.

-que te paso después de que te fuiste de la aldea- pregunto ella.

-bueno todo empezó…..- dijo Hipo mientras empezaba a narrar la historia.

**Bueno aca acaba nuestro capitulo dejen sus reviews que son mi inspiración no importa con que, si es una idea, una critica, o solo su apoyo, cualquier review es aceptado. Y nos vemos la próxima.**


	18. la historia de Hipo (parte I)

Chapter 18: la historia de Hipo (parte I).

Vuela junto a mí

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, aca les dejo este capitulo y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten. Y sin mas preámbulo aca esta el capitulo.**

P.V. normal

-bueno todo empezó…..- dijo Hipo mientras empezaba a narrar la historia.

Flash back

P.V. Hipo

Iba volando cerca de las puertas de la oscuridad cuando de repente mi amigo cambio de curso adentrándose al lugar.

-chimuelo que pasa- le pregunte.

No me respondió así que le puse mi mano en su costado para llamar su atención pero movió su cabeza bruscamente como diciendo "quítate" entramos en una cueva.

-esto es el nido de dragones; lo que mi padre daría por encontrar este lugar- dije, chimuelo aterrizo en una cornisa salida donde vi como toda la comida era votada a un hueco.

-es bueno saber que nuestra comida termina en un agujero; pero no se comen nada- dije, vi que un Gronckle se acercó y voto un pequeño pescado, se iba a ir pero una gran cabeza salió del hueco y se lo comió, sus ojos me miraron y nos atacó chimuelo salió volando, pero cambie de posición la cola haciendo que chimuela fuera contra el dragon.

-esta es la culpa de la maldita guerra, así que no lo dejare así- dije, mi amigo me miro y me sonrió lanzando una bola de plasma a su cara haciendo que este explotara, y bola tras bola de plasma reventaban en su cara, alas y cola, el dragon gigante conocido por los nuestros como muerte roja abrió sus alas y salió volando persiguiéndonos destrozando gran parte de la montaña un pensamiento me llego a la mente -esta guerra se volverá nuestra, decide de qué lado estas- fue la frase que dijo Astrid pero en que lado estoy, no estoy ni con los vikingos porque tengo un amigo dragon, pero tampoco con los dragones porque estoy acabando a la reina de los dragones -de que lado estoy- me pregunte.

Chimuelo me ruge y me saca de mis pensamientos.

-tienes razón amigo primero lo primero- le dije mientras ajustaba la cola para ir mas rápido, pasábamos entre las rocas pero el dragón las derribaba sin ningún problema.

-hay que perdernos amigo- le dije y empezamos a subir a la espesura de las nubes, en lo que llegábamos nos escondimos entre ellas gracias al color de piel de Chimuelo, lo empezamos a bombardear atinando siempre a las alas, pero empezó a lanzar fuego por todas partes, quemando la cola de Chimuelo.

-es ahora o nunca amigo- le dije y bajamos en picada con una muerte roja furioso tras nosotros.

-aguanta un poco más- le dije a Chimuelo ya que estaba teniendo problemas para estar estable, cerré los ojos y espere a que ocurriera, empecé a escuchar el gas saliendo de su boca.

-ahora- le dije y Chimuelo se volteo y le disparo directo a la boca haciendo que esta estallara en llamas, Chimuelo abrió sus alas y empezó a ascender mientras que el dragon descendía envuelto en llamas, todo hubiera salido bien si no es porque no vimos la cola del dragon que nos golpeo he hizo que yo cayera de Chimuelo, lo único que pude ver era como las llamas me envolvían mientras que mi amigo me intentaba alcanzar.

-que paso- dije despertando, intente ver algo pero todo estaba de noche, intente de buscar algo con mis manos hasta que sentí alguna clase de membrana.

-en donde estoy- dije y de repente todo cambio de estar oscuro y negro como la noche a ver un campo lleno de humo, intente salir pero no pude cuando mire mi pecho y mi cintura pude divisar 4 grandes garras que me tenían sujeto.

-¿eh?- dije al ver aquellas patas aprisionándome contra un cuerpo negro, voltee mi cabeza y me encontré con los grandes ojos verdes color toxico de mi amigo mirándome con preocupación.

-Chimuelo- dije y me lance a abrazar su cuello, el al sentir mi abrazo me aprisiono mas contra su cuerpo y me tapo con sus grandes alas.

-te quiero amigo- dije abrazándolo mas fuerte, cuando nos separamos Chimuelo me lamio y me soltó, intente ponerme de pie pero caí encima de mi amigo.

-¿pero que?- dije y me arremangue el pantalón de la pierna izquierda, no tenia mi pierna, estaba cortada hasta u poco mas debajo de mi rodilla, Chimuelo asomo su cabeza y miro mi pierna con tristeza hasta que después regurgito mi bota.

-ohh; no te preocupes amigo, sé que lo hiciste para salvarme- le dije y le acaricie su cabeza, cogí mi bota y la lance al mar, cogí mi pantalón he hice un nudo para que dejara de sangrar mas de lo que ya había sangrado.

**(Pongan la canción de Flying with mother watch?v=BGT0tkFH4Mk&index=10&list=PLjF0JiMzMfC-ARX1agkiLOdrWkcmo7ZIJ)**

-wow- dije al ver que cuando alce la vista la gran mayoría de dragones estaba observándome, un gran pesadilla monstruosa se acerco y me lamio, seguidos de casi todos los dragones, hasta que Chimuelo se paro enfrente mío y rugió para alejarlos.

-tranquilo amigo- dije y me monte en su lomo, Chimuelo empezó a caminar por la playa hasta que encontramos a uno de los barcos naufragados en la costa, tenia el mástil roto por la mitad, y tenia un gran agujero en su costado, mi amigo lo escalo y entramos al bote.

-tal vez acá encontremos metal para hacerme una pierna y para hacerte otra cola- le dije viendo que esta estaba totalmente quemada. Cuando entramos, lo que encontramos había herramientas de herrero, tiras de cuero, carbón, unas extrañas rocas, tambien habían de las rocas con las que se hacían los moldes para las armas, pero menos metal.

-bueno solo nos falta el metal, pero como haremos para llevar todo esto- dije y empecé a pensar hasta que Chimuelo se acerco a la proa y rugió cuando lo hizo todos los dragones que nos acompañaban se acercaron y empezaron a bajar las cosas.

-parece que están agradecidos- le dije, cuando todo estaba abajo lo dejamos hay y seguimos buscando mas barcos pero terminamos por dar la vuelta completa a la isla, me baje de mi amigo y me remangue el pantalón y vi que ya había dejado de sangrar. Un gronckle se acerco y probo de las extrañas rocas pero un terrible terror se acerco y empezó a molestar al gronckle pasando por debajo de aquel haciéndole por accidente cosquillas, y de un momento a otro regurgito la roca pero estaba de un color extraño.

-esperen esto se parece al hierro pero ligeramente diferente- espere a que el extraño liquido se secara y cuando se seco vi algo que me sorprendió era metal pero mas puro y resistente tumbe el costal con carbón –amigo podrías encenderlo- le pedí a mi amigo el cual hizo caso y calentó el carbón, saqué de una maleta de cuero un par de hojas y un lápiz de carbón y empecé a diseñar mi pierna.

Cuando por fin había acabado cogí de las rocas para moldes e hice un molde de la pierna, le di a uno gronckle la piedra extraña puse el molde frente a el y le hice cosquillas con una pluma, vomito el extraño metal el cual quedo perfectamente en el molde, esperé a que se enfriara y cuando se enfrío puse la pierna en el carbón caliente para darle mas forma, al final la pierna quedo, le puse un resorte para así amortiguar cuando camino, luego hice la cola de Chimuelo usando una hoja de cuero negro que había encontrado en el barco, también arregle la silla y la maleta de cuero que se había roto un poco.

Sobrevolé la isla y me dirigí a berk junto con un pesadilla monstruosa y un nadder que nunca me abandonaban y me escondí, estaba cerca del ruedo ya que vi a muchos vikingos reunidos, y vi el porque de la reunión, Astrid estaba peleando contra una pesadilla monstruosa, hasta que vi como le corto el cuello, cuando paso esto, el pesadilla monstruosa intento lanzarse al ataque pero Chimuelo y el nadder lo detuvieron.

Al final sacaron el pobre cuerpo del animal fuera del ruedo mientras todos se dirigían al gran recinto y cargaban a Astrid en los hombros de Patapez, me escabullí con los 2 dragones atrás mío el pesadilla monstruosa frotaba su hocico con el cuerpo del dragón muerto y empezó a soltar lagrimas por él, amarré una cuerda al dragón muerto y entre los 3 cargaron el dragón hasta las puertas de la oscuridad donde muchos de los dragones se acercaron y que en especial los pesadillas monstruosas lloraban la pérdida de su amigo hasta que todos los pesadillas monstruosas se acercaron y encendieron a su amigo, todos los pesadillas monstruosas encendieron su cuerpo y se quedaron a ver cómo el cuerpo de su amigo era consumido.

-¿de que lado estoy? Esa era mi cuestión; ahora se a quien pertenezco y es a los únicos seres vivos que me han querido y respetado, mi familia, mis amigos, mis hermanos; los dragones- dije con voz firme y en eso todos los dragones rugieron con potencia.

**Bueno aca acaba nuestro capitulo dejen sus reviews que son mi inspiración no importa con que, si es una idea, una critica, o solo su apoyo, cualquier review es aceptado. Y nos vemos la próxima.**


	19. la historia de Hipo (parte II)

Chapter 19: la historia de Hipo (parte II).

Vuela junto a mí

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, aca les dejo este capitulo y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten. Y sin mas preámbulo aca esta el capitulo.**

P.V. Hipo

-¿de que lado estoy? Esa era mi cuestión; ahora se a quien pertenezco y es a los únicos seres vivos que me han querido y respetado, mi familia, mis amigos, mis hermanos; los dragones- dije y en eso todos los dragones rugieron a los 4 vientos.

**(pongan la canción de New tail **** watch?v=wX6xYNl4jYg&list=PL0F321F8A9C858AD1&index=9****)**

Me acerque a Chimuelo y abrí la maleta de cuero sacando los planos de mi trabajo en los tiempos libres, los planos del escudo ballesta, de la doble espada desplegable, de la espada en llamas desplegable y el traje para volar.

Aparte los planos del traje y la espada de fuego; esta tenia un problema, la sustancia del árbol encendía explosivamente convirtiéndola en un peligro, cogí los planos de la espada doble y el escudo ballesta, Hice los moldes de las partes de los objetos y me puse manos a la obra.

Le di a los gronckles las rocas raras, y estos regurgitaron el metal, ese día no descanse, dure toda el dia y toda la noche construyendo las armas, dibuje un símbolo en el escudo que era un dragon negro, y en la espada puse una inscripción –alma negra- decidí llamar a mi arma.

Me fui a explorar la cueva encontrando un lugar espacioso con una plataforma central y muchas columnas a su alrededor. Entré y me pare en el centro de la plataforma, Chimuelo rugió y entraron todos los dragones empezando a cuadrarse en los pilares, me voltee y vi una cueva detrás mio, entré y vi que la cueva era muy espaciosa.

-es hora de acomodarnos en nuestro nuevo hogar- le dije a Chimuelo el cual me respondió con un leve gruñido de aprobación.

Salimos y revisamos cada barco, donde encontramos, una cama, un perchero unas cuantas antorchas, un escritorio pero en especial algo que me llamo mucho la atención, un atuendo con capucha de color negro.

Pusimos todo en su lugar y me puse a hacer las flechas para la ballesta, estas las hice de color negro para con el atuendo junto con un carcaj del mismo color.

Han pasado 3 meses en los cuales me había dispuesto a preparar todo, era de noche, me pare en la mitad de la plataforma con el traje negro puesto, Chimuelo dio un rugido y todos los dragones me miraron.

-estoy cansado de la necedad vikinga- dije en voz alta.

-cada dia me esforzaba por encajar en la sociedad, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que ese no es mi lugar; es aca con Uds. Mis únicos amigos y familiares; voy a acabar con la tiranía vikinga y liberaremos a nuestros hermanos y hermanas que están siendo esclavizados; esta guerra debe acabar y esta vez estaré del lado que me corresponde; y por eso les pido que me ayuden para ganar esta guerra; ¡quien esta conmigo!- grite y todos los dragones rugieron y alzaron sus cabezas para lanzar ráfagas de fuego hacia el cielo.

-¡RECUPERAREMOS LO QUE ES NUESTRO!- grite mientras desplegaba mi espada y la alzaba al cielo, cuando la alce todos los dragones alzaron vuelo y empezaron a salir de la cueva, guarde mi espada y me subí al lomo de Chimuelo.

-vamos amigo- le dije y abrí la cola.

Llegamos a Berk los dragones estaban ya atacando, vi a un gronckle caer, y vi muchas de mis armas que dibujaba en mis tiempos libres, las vi por todas partes.

-usaron mis inventos- dije con asombro –creo que es hora de interferir ya con un poco mas de seriedad- dije y a mi amigo se le formo una gran sonrisa, lanzándose al ataque haciendo ese particular sonido.

-FURIA NOCTURNA- escuche a los aldeanos gritar y Chimuelo disparo a una de las ballesta que yo había creado, sobre volé y note una gran variedad de dragones derribados.

-amigo desciende- le dije y este me hizo caso, me baje de su lomo –escondete y si te necesito te llamo- mi amigo asintió y se fue, desplegué mi espada y desate a todos los dragones, cuando termine llame a mi amigo y me subí a él, estábamos disparando a todas las armas posibles hasta que vi que un vikingo iba a matar a un pesadilla monstruosa, desplegué la ballesta cogí una flecha y la dispare atinando al vikingo.

-vaya soy bueno con esta cosa- dije con orgullo, y seguí disparando a los vikingos, entre uno de ellos Patón mi tio.

-amigo crea una distracción mientras libero a los dragones- le dije y me baje de Chimuelo, corrí hacia el ruedo el cual estaba solo, abrí la puerta y liberé a los dragones, al principio me tenían desconfianza hasta que logre calmar al pesadilla monstruosa.

Así transcurrió el primer dia del ataque, llegué a mi cueva y me dormí, desperté al medio dia, algunos dragones habían pescado en agradecimiento por haber rescatado a sus amigos, con Chimuelo creamos una señal de un sonido que odia hacer con mis manos y mi boca, con esta podía darle a Chimuelo instrucciones sin decir ni una palabra también esa era la señal de ataque o retirada, Chimuelo les explico a los dragones y estos entendieron, salí volando con dirección a la cala, pero cuando llegué vi algo que no me esperaba.

-Astrid- dije al verla dormida en la cala, me quede viéndola, estaba volviendo a sentir esas mariposas en mi estomago siempre que yo la veía, hasta que ella despertó, yo estaba escondido pero ella se quedo viendo al mismo lugar, desaparecí apenas ella se distrajo, prepare el ataque de ese dia, y fui a Berk con la bandada de dragones, solo que esta vez yo di un rápido rodeo a Berk antes de atacar para recuperara a los dragones que habíamos perdido en el ataque anterior.

Cogí mi catalejo y empecé a buscar hasta que vi a Astrid en la entrada de su casa mirando al cielo, vi que se iba a entrar pero la detuve, cogí una flecha y la dispare haciendo que quedara clavada en la puerta, después de eso Chimuelo ataco haciendo ese sonido que muchos de los vikingos teme.

El ataque empezó, yo tenia mi carcaj lleno de flechas el cual empecé a gastar con los vikingos, habíamos dejado solo una antorcha y debajo de ella estaba un escaldaron atrapado por otro invento mio me acerque, cogí mi espada y corte la trampa de metal, mi espada lo traspaso como si fuera una simple hoja.

-oye tu- escuche detrás de mí y me encontré con Astrid corriendo hacia mi, cogí mi escudo y desplegué la ballesta, apuntándole a Astrid a la cara, me quede viéndola, no hacia nada mas que quedarme viéndola, hasta que escuche a mas vikingos y me fui dando la señal de retirada, ese dia no recuperamos a ningún dragon pero tampoco perdimos ninguno.

A la mañana siguiente, me levante comí un pescado e hice mas flechas para la ballesta, el dia transcurrió y llego la noche, empezamos el ataque, todo iba bien hasta qu vi a Astrid disparando uno de mis inventos, una ballesta que se recargaba sola y que disparaba dos flechas al tiempo. Un ala-cambiante la ataco haciendo que se bajara de el artefacto, yo aproveche y la ataque, destruyéndolo.

-ya sabes que hacer- le dije a Chimuelo y este empezó la distracción, logre liberar a 3 de 5 pero Astrid apareció y empezamos una pelea, le gane ya que mi espada atravesó de lado a lado su hacha, la tenia apuntando con mi espada pero llegaron los demás, cogí mi ballesta y la cargue, dispare al cerrojo de uno de las ultimas jaulas y de ella salió un nadder que me ayudo a quitarme a los demás de encima, me encontré con Chimuelo y di la señal de partida.

Solo faltaba un dragon por liberar, dormí y cuando desperté hice mas flechas, me fui a la hondonada y me encontré a Astrid durmiendo, me acerque a ella y me quede viéndola dormir, me pase al otro lado y deje una inscripción -almas inocentes, muertes despiadadas; de un estorbo para unos, liberador y amigo para otros- y me fui.

Era la hora del ataque todo iba bien, Chimuelo empezó la distracción y entre y libere al nadder, iba a salir pero un golpe me recibió y me hizo entrar, era una emboscada de mis compañeros, me habían encerrado, peleamos un rato pero eran muchos mas, Astrid saco una hoja escondida en el mango de su hacha y me ataco dejándome una herida, me acorralaron, cogí mi espada y la lance al muro, luego cogí mi escudo y empecé a disparar flechas a donde estaba mi espada creando una escalera improvisada, subí y corrí a la aldea, pero unas boleadoras me derribaron atándome los pies, caí de cara y cuando caí perdí mi capucha dejando mi rostro descubierto.

Todos me miraban con una cara de asombro,, hice uno de los sonidos dándole la señal a Chimuelo de que los segara saque mi espada y corte las armas de cada uno de los vikingos que me tenían rodeado, incluyendo el hacha de mi padre, vi a Astrid acercarse, cogí una flecha y la dispare esta quedo incrustada en su hacha, di la señal de partida y me dirigí a la isla.

Cuando llegue todos los dragones celebraban que ya no habia ningún dragon bajo la tiranía de los vikingos.

Final del flash back

P.V. normal

-y el resto ya lo conoces- dijo Hipo.

-vaya aventura- dijo Astrid.

-por cierto lindo toque el de la hoja oculta- le dijo Hipo con una sonrisa.

-gracias- dijo Astrid para después darle un puño –eso fue por haberme atacado con la flecha- dijo fingiendo enojo.

-si lo siento por eso- dijo Hipo apenado.

-que aburrido he escuchado esta historia cientos de veces- dijo una voz en la entrada.

Los dos voltearon a ver y en la entrada había una persona con una túnica roja encapuchado, por su cuerpo se denotaba que era mujer.

-hola- dijo la mujer a la entrada.

-hola Camicazi- dijo Hipo.

**Bueno aca acaba nuestro capitulo dejen sus reviews que son mi inspiración no importa con que, si es una idea, una critica, o solo su apoyo, cualquier review es aceptado. Y nos vemos la próxima.**


	20. Camicazi (parte I)

Chapter 20: Camicazi (parte I).

Vuela junto a mí

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, aca les dejo este capitulo y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten. **

**y gracias a todos los que se dan la molestia de dejar sus reviews: **

**-Nia Haddock**

**- Princesa twilight sparkler 1**

**-eudog 3**

**-nata karnal**

**-Ivichi**

**-Kate alpha**

**-hiccstridfan100**

**-maylu-liya**

**y a todos uds. mis queridos lectores que gracias a uds. he podido escribir esta historia; uds. son mi inspiracion. **

**Y sin mas preámbulo aca esta el capitulo.**

P.V. normal

-Hipo Horrendo Abadejo Haddock III como siempre torturandote con el pasado- dijo Camicazi con una sonrisa mientras se quitaba la capucha, tenia el cabello de color rubio, con ojos azules, y piel blanca se podria decir que Camicazi es la hermana perdida de Astrid.

-Camicazi tan misteriosa y extraña como siempre- dijo Hipo mientras se paraba.

Camicazi sonrió y abrazo a Hipo para despues darle un beso en la mejilla algo que hizo que a cierta rubia le hirviera la sangre del enojo.

-creí que estabas cuidando el nido de Bog-burglars, no esperaba verte- dijo Hipo.

-pues le quite a mi hermano una docena de dragones; que no te llego mi gran terror con el mensaje- pregunto Camicazi.

-no no me llego- dijo Hipo.

en eso entra un gran terror con un mensaje.

-"Hipo en el ultimo ataque le quite de las manos una docena de dragones a mi hermano, te voy a visitar en un par de dias.

Firma: Camicazi- leyo Hipo la nota.

-valiente gracia- dijo Camicazi viendo enojada al dragoncito el cual respondio con una sonrisa inocente.

-tranquila no importa, lo que importa es que ya estas aquí- dijo Hipo, Camicazi lo vio y lo volvio a abrazar el cual fue correspondida por Hipo.

-eh Hipo- dijo Astrdi interrumpiendo aquel momento que le estaba causando que ella se carcomiera por dentro -quien es- pregunto.

-a si las presento; Camicazi, Astrid; Astrid, Camicazi- dijo Hipo presentandolas.

-la famosa Astrid Hofferson Hipo me ha hablado mucho de ti- dijo Camicazi extendiendole la mano.

-me gustaria poder decir lo mismo- dijo Astrid estrechando la mano de Camicazi con una sonrisa fingida, ya que la verdad era que le provocaba empuñar su hacha y cortarle los 2 brazos para que así no pudiera volver a darle un abrazo a Hipo, el problema es que habia dejado su hacha en la hondonada antes de que Chimuelo se la llevara volando.

-y en donde esta relampago- pregunto Hipo a Camicazi.

-se quedo jugando a la entrada con Chimuelo y un nadder azul- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-quien es relampago- pregunto Astrid.

-es mi dragon; un corta leña- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-tienes un dragón- pregunto Astrid haciéndose la que no se sorprende.

-si todo gracias a este bello caballero- dijo Camicazi acariciando el cuello de Hipo haciendo que el castaño se sonrojara al extremo, tanto que haria que los tomates sintieran celos de él. -y acaso tu no tienes- pregunto Camicazi.

-pues tengo una amiga dragon: el nadder azul que estaba con Chimuelo, pero que sea mía no- dijo ella intentando de no sonar avergonzada.

-pues si quieres te enseño a volarla- dijo Hipo safandose un poco de las caricias de Camicazi.

-encerio; gracias Hipo- dijo Astrid abrazandolo para despues darle un fugas beso en los labios, celebrando su pequeña venganza. los 3 salieron y se encontraron con sus amigos dragones que juagaban, estos al verlos se abalanza contra ellos cada uno a su respectivo dueño, despues de unos cuantos mimos de sus dueños, luego salieron de la cueva a caminar por la playa de la isla.

-y como se conocieron- pregunto Astrid haciendose la desinteresada.

-Todo empezo...- dijo Camicazi.

Flash Back

P.V. Camicazi

-Camicazi coge el escudo- me dijo Frank nuestro maestro de defensa contra los dragones.

cogí el escudo y lo puse frente a mi defendiéndome del impacto de la flama del gronckle, este choque me mando contra la pared del ruedo, me estrelle quedando aturdida, vi que el gronckle se me acercaba con intencion de embestirme.

-Cuidado- grito Ruth mientras lanzaba un martillo a la cara del dragon, este se fue tras de mi amiga, así que aproveche y salte y lo golpee con mi escudo haciendo que este se partiera a la mitad y se fuera a su celda.

-gracias- dijo Ruth.

-Ruth bien echo; Camicazi tu error casí le cuesta la vida a Ruth debes tener mas cuidado- dijo Frank.

-lo siento- dije muy apenada.

-no importa solo evita de que se vuelva a repetir- me dijo, Ruth y yo salimos del ruedo.

-bien echo perdedora- escuche la voz de mi hermano mayor detras mio, estaba recostado contra la pared del ruedo con una pose de cretino.

-cierra la boca Erlend- le dije con ira.

-perdedora acuerdate que hoy me nombran lider- me dijo, cogí mi daga y se la lance haciendo que quedara clavada a unos cm de su cara clavada, este echo a correr por el miedo.

-estupido Erlend- grite.

-no puedo creer que tus padres vayan a nombrar a ese tonto lider; bog-burglars esta arruinad bajo el mando de Erlend- dijo Ruth; ese dia mi hermano mayor era nombrado lider de la aldea, algo que no me parecia justo, yo deberia ser la heredera al trono y no él; aunque me lleve 6 años yo soy mas inteligente y soy mejor estratega que él.

-lo odio- dije desenterrando la daga.

-calmate porque no despues de la ceremonia "alagamos" al nuevo jefe- dijo Ruth con una sonrisa; algo que hizo que yo diera una sonrisa maquiavelica, fuimos y la ceremonia se llevo a cabo, Ruth y yo nos la pasamos haciendole bromas y Humillando a Erlend.

la fiesta acabo a la media noche me fui a mi cama y en poco tiempo caí en manos de Morfeo. pero un sonido me desperto.

-eh?- dije somnolienta al oir aquel ruido, hasta que lo reconocí era la alarma, cogí mi espada turca que le compre al mercader Johan un dia que vino, cuando salí vi la gran pelea que habia afuera empece aa correr y a atacar a os dragones, estos me atacaban pero yo los esquivaba facilmente, de una patada hice huir a un nadder. pero algo que no habia pasado en mas de un año hizo que muchos de los aldeanos mojaran sus pantalones. aquel sonido que surca la noche dandole la bienvenida a la llamada cria maligna del relampago y la muerte misma.

-FURIA NOCTURNA- escuche a uno de los aldeanos gritar.

-cubranse y mantengan vigilado el cielo- dijo Erlend con voz potente.

-ahora que intrepido lider- le pregunte a mi hermano.

-tenemos que tener mas cuidado; que los arqueros disparen a cualquier movimiento negro en el cielo- dijo el lider. de un momento a otro una flecha negra se incrusto en el hombro de mi hermano.

-Erlend- dije llendo a socorrerlo.

-tranquila no pasa nada; ve y ayuda a los demas y por favor ten cuidado- pidio mi hermano de una manera que jamas le habia escuchado, alparecer si se estaba tomando encerio la jefatura, salí a correr y me encontre con un cremallerus lo ataque y en un descuido de aquel dragon lo derribe, estaba por matarlo cuando, una flecha negra se incrusto en mi espada.

-pero que- dije al ver la flecha negra, otra salio disparada y me dio en el mango haciendo que yo soltara la espada, mas flechas salieron pero estas se incrustaban en el suelo a pocos cm de mi haciendo que cada flecha me hiciera retroceder, iba a salir a correr hacia el bosque, pero de un momento a otro estaba sobrevolando aquel bosque.

-ahhh Odín protegeme- dije mientras gritaba, el dragon me solto haciendo que yo cayera en un claro donde la luz de la luna lo iluminaba, vi que una figura desendio y quedo en el claro, pude ver la silueta de aquel dragon, no lo pude detallar muy bien pero pude ver al dragon, pero de repente vi que del lomo se separo una sombra, no la habia visto cuando aterrizo, era un hombre encapuchado con un traje negro (reitero el traje se parece al de Hansel de la pelicula de Hansel y Gretel cazadores de brujas solo que este es mas oscuro y tiene una capucha), aquel hombre teniaen la mano un escudo reluciente con un dragon negro pintado en él, el hombre puso el escudo detras de su espalda, para luego meter su mano en su traje, saco un cilindro que de un momento a otro se desplegaron 2 espada de doblefilo, una en cada extremo. Fue hay cuando me di cuenta de quien era aquel hombre, que las noticias como estas que lllegan no siempre son mentiras creadas para asustar a los niños.

-el jinete fantasma- dije en un hilo de voz

**Bueno aca acaba nuestro capitulo dejen sus reviews que son mi inspiración no importa con que, si es una idea, una critica, o solo su apoyo, cualquier review es aceptado. **

**y lamento subir tan tarde, mi USB se daño y tuve que volver a copiar TODO de nuevo.Y nos vemos la próxima.**


	21. Camicazi (parte II)

Chapter 21: Camicazi (parte II).

Vuela junto a mí

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, aca les dejo este capitulo y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten.**

P.V. Camicazi

-el jinete fantasma- dije en un hilo de voz al tener a aquel espectro que según se dice a hecho estragos en Berk. No podía creerlo,; yo no era supersticiosa, si me era difícil creer en Odín, Loki y Thor, mucho menos creía en los fantasmas y espectros, pero hay estaba enfrente de mi en un claro bañado por la luz de la luna.

Pude detallar bien aquel espectro, era un encapuchado con un traje negro, una doble espada reluciente con doble hoja una a cada extremo, un escudo reluciente con un dragón negro pintado en aquel escudo, y en su espalda tenia un carcaj lleno de flechas negras.

El encapuchado empezó a mover en círculos su doble espada, yo saque una daga igual de larga a mi antebrazo, ya que mi espada turca se habia quedado atrás antes de que aquel dragon me cogiera entre sus garras.

Ataque al encapuchado pero este solo se corrió y puso su pie haciendo que yo siguiera derecho y callera de cara, me pare rápido e intente escapar, pero al frente mío tenía a aquel temido dragon formando una barrera con sus inmensas alas.

Me voltee y vi al jinete fantasma viéndome y caminando lentamente a mi alrededor, lo ataque lo mas rápido que pude pero el bloqueo mi ataque como si nada, le lanzaba fuertes estocadas pero todas eran bloqueadas.

De un momento a otro el encapuchado me ataco con fuerza, yo me defendí con mi daga pero esta se partió al la mitad. Empezó a caminar lentamente hacia mi haciendo que yo retrocediera y que torpemente callera de para atrás acorralándome contra un árbol.

-no me hagas daño por favor- le suplique temiendo por mi vida. El encapuchado dejo de avanzar hacia mí.

-¿no se siente bien ser el indefenso verdad?- dijo él algo que me sorprendió ya que no pensaba que un fantasma pudiera hablar.

-¿eh?- dije sin entender la pregunta.

-no se siente bien ser el que esta contra la espada y la pared; igual que tu hiciste con aquel cremallerus- dijo el con un tono frio, pero detecte que no era una voz ronca o demoniaca, era la voz de un muchacho.

-siempre me enseñaron que a un dragón había que matarlo no importaba por qué- dije un poco mas calmada.

-entonces yo te podría matar no importa por qué- dijo el encapuchado apuntándome con aquella espada reluciente que tenia en la mano. Una gota gria se escurrió por mi frente, al ver aquel arma a unos cm de mi cara me helo la sangre.

-no-no por fa-favor; lo siento- dije tartamudeando mientras mas me arrinconaba contra el árbol.

-¿no es divertido verdad? Que alguien te tenga contra la espada y la pared- dijo el jinete fantasma alejando aquel objeto afilado de mi cara.

-¿quién eres?- pregunte después de que él alejo aquél arma de mi cara.

-solo soy alguien que descubrió la verdad de las cosas y que ahora esta luchando por ella- dijo quitándose su capucha, cuando lo hizo su rostro fue bañado por la luz de la luna, era un chico de aproximadamente mi edad, de ojos verdes igual que los del bosque, pelo castaño y piel blanca.

-Camicazi- escuche a mi hermano llamándome, voltee y vi muchas antorchas a lo lejos, voltee a mirar al castaño y este se había puesto su capucha y subido al dragón negro, que emprendió vuelo apenas tuvo a su jinete encima.

Me quede viendo por donde se había ido aquel muchacho, me quede congelada como en shock; acababa de ver el rostro del temido jinete fantasma, y había estado entre las garras de la cria maligna del relámpago y la muerte misma.

-Camicazi- escuche un grito atrás de mi que me saco de mis pensamientos, pude ver a mi hermano que tenia una cara de preocupación.

-Erlend- dije saliendo de mis pensamientos. Mi hermano corrió y me abrazo con mucha fuerza.

-Ruth me conto que un dragon que no pudo ver bien te había atrapado entre sus garras y te habia llevado- dijo mi hermano al romper el abrazo.

-me logre zafar de las garras del dragón y caí en este claro- mentí la verdad es que quería mantener mi pequeño encuentro en secreto.

-segura de que estas bien- dijo mi hermano revisándome.

-tranquilo jefe no me paso nada- le dije en broma, el cual mi hermano correspondió con una sonrisa.

-vamos perdedora; volvamos a la aldea- dijo mi hermano en broma, y de hay nos fuimos a la casa. Cuando llegamos me dirigí a mi cuarto y me acosté en mi cama, recordé el rostro de aquel encapuchado antes de quedarme dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté y baje a desayunar, pero me encontré con una nota de mi hermano.

-"Camicazi hubo un problema y tuve que salir temprano; nuestros padres me quisieron acompañar, prepárate algo de desayunar y no va haber clase hoy; Frank va estar ayudando a los heridos del ataque de ayer.

Que tengas un buen día perdedora"- leí la nota y fui y me prepare un huevo de gallina con leche de Jack, cogí mi espada turca que había dejado la noche anterior, y me dirigí a el claro donde habia tenido mi encuentro.

Cuando llegue al claro no vi a nadie.

-estas buscando a alguien- pregunto una voz. Me di vuelta en dirección a la voz y no vi a nadie.

-no deberías estar en el ruedo- volví a escuchar aquella voz.

-hoy no hay clase ya que muchos aldeanos salieron heridos del ataque de ayer- dije mientras miraba para todos lados.

-y entonces que haces aquí- pregunto la voz.

-quiero hablar contigo- dije y hay lo vi, un dragon negro con su jinete con un traje del mismo color bajando de la copa del árbol.

-pues aquí me tienes- dijo el castaño de ojos verdes bajando de su dragón y quitándose su capucha.

-creo que nuestro encuentro de ayer no fue muy formal; me llamo Camicazi- dije extendiéndole la mano al castaño.

-me llamo Hipo- dijo el castaño estrechando mi mano. Cuando escuche aquel nombre mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

-¿eres Hipo Horrendo Abadejo Haddock III? ¿El hijo de Estoico el Vasto?¿heredero a la jefatura de Berk?- le pregunté, ya que todo coincidía; la noticia llego de Berk, el primer avistamiento fue en Berk, llego la noticia de la muerte del heredero a la jefatura de Berk, e Hipo era el nombre de aquel muchacho desaparecido, además la edad que parecía tener coincidía con la de Hipo.

-si; soy yo- me respondió Hipo.

-pero tu eres el heredero de la jefatura de Berk; todos creen que estas muerto, además se dice que el jinete fantasma dejo en ruinas a Berk comandando una bandada de dragones; ¿Por qué?- le pregunte incrédula.

-por lo mismo que te dije ayer, me di cuenta de la verdad y trato de protegerla- dijo el castaño.

-de que verdad hablas. Dime porque la verdad no entiendo de lo que hablas- dije con cara de duda.

-no te la diré; te la mostraré- dijo el muchacho montándose a su dragón extendiéndome la mano.

-es seguro- pregunte al ver lo que me estaba proponiendo.

Hipo dio una leve risa –si no fuera seguro yo no lo estaría haciendo- me dijo, lo tome de la mano y me subí a la bella bestia negra, -ahora no te vayas a soltar- dijo Hipo, y de un momento a otro estaba sobrevolando la aldea, la vista era hermosa, no habíamos volado mas haya de las nubes por petición mía pero aun así podía ver toda la isla con claridad, nos alejamos un poco de Bog- burglars y llegamos a una isla.

-mira de la verdad de la que te hablo- me dijo señalándome una familia de nadders mortíferos dándose calor mutuo, era una imagen tierna y bella.

-es hermoso- dije al verlo.

-aca esta la razón de la porque ataque Berk; Camicazi la gente es terca, tonta, sorda y ciega; mira al peligro al que le tememos- dijo señalando a la familia de nadders.

-todo el tiempo estuvo enfrente de nosotros y nunca nos dimos cuenta; no me di cuenta; pero porque no me heriste a mi con tus flechas- dije la ultima parte avergonzada y confundida.

-por esto- dijo Hipo –entre mas envejecemos mas tercos, ciegos, tontos y sordos nos volvemos; de que me sirve proteger a los dragones si nunca voy a hacer que los dejen de ver mal; por eso no te herí, me arriesgue a mostrarme para así intentar de hacerte cambiar de opinion- me dijo.

-lo siento Hipo; por haber sido tan terca, ciega, tonta y sorda- le dije avergonzada.

-te perdono solo si me prometes una cosa- me dijo el castaño.

-¿cual?- le pregunte.

-tienes que ayudarme a cambiar el mundo; a cambiar la forma de vida de los dragones y de los vikingos- me dijo en tono serio.

-acepto- le dije con firmeza.

**Bueno aca acaba nuestro capitulo dejen sus reviews que son mi inspiración no importa con que, si es una idea, una critica, o solo su apoyo, cualquier review es aceptado. Y nos vemos la próxima.**


	22. Camicazi (parte III)

Chapter 22: Camicazi (parte III).

Vuela junto a mí

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, aca les dejo este capitulo y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten.**

P.V. Camicazi

-acepto- dije decidida.

-entonces si estas perdonada- dijo Hipo y cambio la dirección; estábamos hiendo en sentido contrario a la dirección de Bog-Burglars.

-eh Hipo a donde vamos- le pregunte con curiosidad.

-no puedes ayudarme a cambiar el pensamiento sobre los dragones sin antes tener un dragón- dijo con una sonrisa.

-ahhh ya; espera ¿que?- dije al haber escuchado lo que Hipo había dicho. No obtuve respuesta solo una sonrisa socarrona de Hipo. seguimos volando y llegamos a una isla con un lago en el centro y una gran montaña cubierta de nieve, la playa estaba llena de neblina; cuando la vi la reconocí era el nido de dragones que mi padre habia buscado durante tanto tiempo. (no es la de la película, es otra isla muy parecida solo que esta isla envés de tener un volcán tiene una montaña con nieve y un lago, de resto son totalmente iguales).

El dragón negro descendió en la falda de la montaña.

-lista- me pregunto Hipo mientras sacaba 2 pescados; uno se lo dio a la bella bestia negra y el otro me lo dio.

-para que el pez- dije sosteniendo el pez en mi mano.

-pues si quieres calmar al dragón tendrás que darle el pez o una de tus extremidades- dijo el con un tono risueño. Hipo empezó a caminar junto con su dragón y vi algo que me sorprendió, él tenia una pierna de metal, una prótesis, al igual que su dragón tenía una de las aletas de la cola era una prótesis.

-vamos Camicazi tenemos que buscar tu dragón- me dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos; quería preguntar que le paso pero de seguro, detrás de él hay una gran historia, una trágica y dolorosa historia así que evite la pregunta.

ya era más de medio día y no habíamos conseguido nada, habíamos probado de todos, cremallerus, pesadillas monstruosas, nadders mortíferos, gronckles, y alguno que otro trueno tambor pero nada, ninguno de ellos aceptaba el condenado pescado, todos me atacaban hasta que llegaba Chimuelo y los detenía.

-parece que ningún dragón te quiere- dijo Hipo con un tono de burla el cual le correspondí con una mirada de muerte, llegamos al gran lago de la isla, Chimuelo quemó una parte del suelo y luego se acostó en el lugar, Hipo se recostó sobre su amigo el cual lo rodeo con su cola.

Me fui al lago y me mojé la cara, cuando alce la vista pude ver que en el bosque los árboles se empezaban a mover y algunos desaparecían.

-Hipo que es lo que esta pasando haya- señale el lugar, Hipo se levanto y fijo su vista en el lugar.

-no lo se pero parece que es...- dijo Hipo y vimos a un enorme dragón salir de la espesura de los arboles –es un corta leña- dijo Hipo, era de un color café pero con borde rojizo en sus alas y cráneo.

Nos acercamos al dragón cuando estuvimos cerca, yo me acerque, el dragón inmediatamente noto mi presencia, me iba a atacar pero extendí el pescado, este se tranquilizo y tomo el pescado de mis manos. Su rostro cambio de ser un rostro feroz a uno pasivo y calmado.

-ahora extiende la mano mientras desvías la mirada en dirección al suelo- me dijo Hipo, yo dude al principio pero no tenia nada que perder, bueno solo la mano así que extendí la mano y voltee mi mirada hacia el piso, de repente sentí una textura escamosa y seca en mi mano.

Cuando abrí los ojos vi al enorme reptil a un metro de mí, pase mi mano por sus mejillas y empecé a acariciarlo, le rasque la cabeza un poco el cuello y cuando rasque un poco en su lomo este ronroneo, y con su cola me pego más a él para que yo le rascara su lomo el cual accedí gustosa, el dragón cada vez se acurrucaba mas en mi vientre.

-bien echo; ahora hay que volar- me dijo Hipo, mientras se subía a su dragón, mire al corta leña y este agacho su cabeza, yo me subí y le pase la mano por su cuello para que el despegara algo que hizo, en un parpadear estaba sobrevolando el bosque, me tambaleaba un poco en el cuello de aquel reptil.

-debes confiar en tu amigo Camicazi; debes confiar en el como el confía en ti- me dijo Hipo que estaba volando con Chimuelo a mi lado. Mire a mi dragón y este me miro con una sonrisa; aquella sonrisa me lleno de energía y empecé a subir cada vez más; y cada vez menos me tambaleaba, dure casi 3 horas volando con aquel dragón pasando mas haya de las nubes y viendo aquella vista de la isla.

Cuando descendimos, nuestros dragones se acostaron y nosotros nos recostamos en ello.

-eso fue genial- dije exaltada.

**-**cuando te ganas la amistad de un dragón no hay nada que él no haría por ti- me dijo Hipo.

-vaya vista tan errónea que tienen los demás- dije acariciando el cuello de mi amigo.

-para eso vas a estar, tu para cambiar la vida en Bog-Burglars- dijo Hipo.

-hare lo que pueda; haremos lo que podamos- dije rascando el cuello de mi dragón.

-por cierto como lo vas a llamar- pregunto Hipo.

-mm…. Lo llamare Relámpago- dije.

-pues bien ahora Relámpago siempre estará contigo cuando lo necesites- dijo Hipo. Mi vista se fijo en la pierna metálica de Hipo.

-Hipo que te paso en la pierna, que te paso a ti y a Chimuelo- le pregunte un poco avergonzada.

-Chimuelo me la quito; en Berk yo era odiado por ser el que mas estragos causaba al intentar matar a un dragón; una noche yo derribé a Chimuelo haciendo que el perdiera la cola; iba a matarlo para hacer sentir orgulloso a mi padre pero no pude, lo liberé y luego me gane su confianza y su amistad aprendiendo nuevas cosas sobre los dragones algo que me ayudo en el ruedo; al final me escogieron para matar al dragón y yo me había reusado a asesinar a algún dragón, así que escape en secreto; llegué al nido de los dragones y maté a la reina, algo salió mal y caí del lomo de Chimuelo, el me corto la pierna para poder alcanzarme; ataqué Berk y liberé a todos los dragones eso paso hace una semana, desde ese día he viajado mucho; pasé por la isla paria, por la de los bersekers y por Balkaria liberando a todos los dragones que podía; este era mi ultima parada ayer llegué por la noche y encontré a la aldea bajo ataque- me dijo Hipo.

Pasaron 3 días; Hipo había entrado a escondidas a la alforja y me hizo una silla u arreglo mi espada para que sea igual de resistente a la de él, me enseñó todos los secretos que el conocía sobre los dragones. Era la mañana del 4 día mire para todos lados y vi a un gran terror en mi ventana con un mensaje amarrado en una de sus patas.

-"Camicazi ya te enseñe todo lo que sé, ven a la isla, esta noche daremos el golpe inicial; liberaremos a todos los dragones que podamos del ruedo, le quitaremos a tu hermano todos los dragones"- leí la carta; me acordé que Hipo me había dicho que él iba a atacar Bog-Burglars como distracción mientras yo liberaba a los dragones del ruedo.

Me levante, guarde la carta en una pequeña bolsa de cuero y me fui al bosque a llamar a Relámpago pero cuando salí torpemente tropecé.

-Camicazi estas bien- pregunto Erlend.

-si estoy bien; adiós- dije y me dirigí al bosque, llame a mi dragón y me fui a la isla; todo el día planeamos el ataque; todo estaba calculado lo mejor que pudimos. Ya estaba atardeciendo cuando me fui a mi casa para alistarme para el ataque, llegue al bosque, y me dirigí a mi casa, me cambie y salí de mi casa pero cuando lo hice me lleve una sorpresa.

-no te muevas traidora- dijo Erlend; mire y estaba rodeada por muchas arcos apuntándome.

-¿pero que?- dije al ver.

-así que por esto desaparecías todas las tardes- dijo el lanzando la carta de Hipo; pero a que hora se me habia caído. Claro cuando me caí.

-Erlend, tu no entiendes los dragones…- dije pero fui interrumpida.

-vaya amiguito que tienes perdedora; ese corta leña se vera muy bien en la pared de la casa- dijo mi hermano acercándose. Saque mi espada y le hice un corte en su mejilla.

-tocas a mi dragón y te mueres; ellos no son lo que parecen- dije con ira.

-me las vas a pagar perdedora; DISPAREN- grito mi hermano.

Todo parecía estar en cámara lenta hasta que…

**Bueno aca acaba nuestro capitulo dejen sus reviews que son mi inspiración no importa con que, si es una idea, una critica, o solo su apoyo, cualquier review es aceptado. Y nos vemos la próxima**


	23. Camicazi (parte IV)

Chapter 23: Camicazi (parte IV).

Vuela junto a mí

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, aca les dejo este capitulo y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten.**

P.V. Camicazi.

Todo parecía estar en cámara lenta hasta que de repente todo se puso negro; pero… no estaba muerta, escuchaba como mi corazón retumbaba fuertemente en mi pecho, y mi respiración era igual o mas agitada que mi ritmo cardiaco.

-pero que es esto- dije buscando algo con mis manos y de repente todo se aclaro; al frente mío tenia a Hipo con su escudo en mano y con muchas flechas tiradas en el piso. Mire hacia atrás y me encontré con la bella bestia negra.

-Chimuelo, Hipo- susurre al verlos.

-el jinete fantasma- se empezó a oír los murmullos de la gente.

-es imposible; tu no existes, solo eres un mito, una leyenda para asustar a los niños alrededor de la fogata- dijo Erlend mientras retrocedía poco a poco.

-entonces esto no te dolerá- dijo Hipo, sacando su doble espada y levantándola; Chimuelo dio un rugido casi ensordecedor, y disparo una bola de plasma que exploto e ilumino todo Bog-Burglars.

Muchas figuras se veía reflejadas en la luna y un remolino de dragones azoto la aldea (SPOILER si ya se vieron Drácula la historia jamás contada; es parecido a cuando todos los murciélagos rodean el monasterio y que luego atacan a todos los soldados afuera de ella).

Hipo desplego la ballesta, cogió una flecha de su carcaj y la disparo a la pierna de mi hermano el cual chillo de dolor. Hipo se subió a Chimuelo y voló conmigo entre sus patas para que después me dejara caer en el lomo de Relámpago.

-yo distraigo tu libera a los dragones- dijo Hipo.

-hay un problema; Hipo en Bog-Burglars tenemos 5 pisos subterráneos lleno de dragones, cada piso tiene entre 200 y 500 dragones presos- dije.

-libera los que puedas- me dijo antes de desaparecer en la espesura de la noche.

-vamos Relámpago- dije indicándole al dragón la dirección del ruedo. Cuando llegué deje a Relámpago cuidando la entrada. Fui al primer piso subterráneo, y abrí las jaulas, liberando a 200 entre 500 dragones que había en el primer piso.

Iba a liberar mas pero escuche la señal de Hipo, corrí a la entrada. Ya todos los dragones ese habían ido, cuando salí una flecha roso mi rostro.

-eres una traidora- escuche la voz de Ruth atrás mío.

-Ruth debes creerme los dragones no son lo que piensas- dije mientras me limpiaba con la manga la sangre que brotaba de mi mejilla.

-¿no son lo que pienso? Enserio no dirías eso si estuvieras en mi posición- dijo ella cogiendo otra flecha de su carcaj mientras la templaba y la disparaba, el cual pude esquivar por milímetros.

Se me había olvidado ese pequeño detalle; Ruth perdió a su hermana mayor y a sus padres en uno de los ataques de dragones. Fue el ataque más salvaje que ha habido en la historia de Bog-Burglars.

Fue hace ya 1 año, el ataque tenia de todos los dragones que se podían imaginar, Trueno tambores, rompe huesos, nadders mortíferos, espantosus cremallerus, trampa hocicos, pesadillas monstruosas, calderos, skrills, ala cambiantes, Gronckles, susurros mortales, corta leñas, Stormcutters, grandes terrores y fue la ultima vez que se hoyo el característico sonido de los furia nocturna surcar los cielos.

El padre de Ruth murió electrocutado por un skrill, estaba en una de las catapultas mas altas, atacando con todo lo que tenia pero no se dio cuenta de la acumulación de rallos detrás de él, el dragón destrozo toda la catapulta; su madre murió por un ala cambiante, estaba peleando contra un caldero el cual logro hacerlo huir por un gran golpe en su hocico, pero de repente 3 ala cambiante aparecieron y la derritieron con su acido; y por ultimo su hermana mayor que murió a manos de un susurro mortal, estaba peleando y resguardando a un niño de 3 años que se había perdido, iba corriendo, hasta que oyó un sonido debajo de ella, alcanzo a reaccionar y se quitó antes de que la bestia se la comiera, pero una espina de aquel dragón la dejo clavada al suelo, la hermana de Ruth empujo al niño lejos mientras el dragón paso por encima dejando una brecha y como por arte de magia desapareció la hermana de Ruth sin dejar rastro alguno y lo peor es que Ruth vio las tres muertes de sus familiares; en ese ataque mas de 50 aldeanos murieron incluyendo a los familiares de Ruth dejándola sola; ella se quedo a vivir conmigo ya que su casa fue destruida por el ataque del furia nocturna.

-si vez no tienes manera de decirme lo que pienso- dijo ella con un tono de enojo mientras sacaba un hacha de doble filo.

-no lo hagas Ruth- dije sacando mi espada turca que relucía con la luz de la luna. Nuestras miradas se conectaron y de un momento a otro Ruth se me abalanzo sobre mí; me lanzo un ataque que yo solo bloqueé, no la atacaba solo bloqueaba sus ataque; en su arma se podían ver pequeñas ranuras ya que mi espada estaba echa del hierro que Hipo descubrió.

Quedamos forcejeando hasta que Ruth me dio una patada en el estómago haciéndome retroceder, algo que hizo que me enojara y mucho, así que la ataque con todas mis fuerzas, nuestras armas chocaban haciendo ese ruido de metal chocando.

En un descuido de ella la ataque haciendo que mi espada atravesara de lado a lado su hacha quitándole uno de los filos. Ruth cogió rápido la parte de su hacha que se había caído y me la lanzo, reaccione y por poco aquel filo casi me quita la pierna, pero no mire que Ruth tomo su arco y una flecha de su carcaj y me la disparo dándome en la pierna haciendo que yo cayera de lleno en el suelo. Ruth se acerco y pateo mi espada lejos de mi mientras me apuntaba con su hacha.

-ultimas palabras- dijo ella con tono frio.

-eres mi mejor amiga y te quiero- dije con los ojos fijos en los suyos.

-ya también lo hacía, hasta que te aliaste con los dragones. No puedo querer a un aliado de los seres que me quitaron a mi familia- dijo para después alzar su hacha.

Me quede viendo fijamente, pero de repente Ruth salió volando contra la pared del ruedo, mire y era Relámpago que le había dado un fuerte golpe con sus enormes alas; mire a Ruth y vi que iba a coger su arco, pero de la noche salió una flecha negra que se incrusto en el arco dejándolo clavado a la pared del ruedo; Ruth iba a coger su hacha pero 4 flechas negras más salieron de la noche y se clavaron en la ropa de sus brazos y piernas, inmovilizándola.

Una figura alada negra descendió al lado de Relámpago y de ella una silueta de un hombre encapuchado se bajó de la bestia alada negra.

-te lo dije cuando te ganas la confianza de un dragón no hay nada que él no haga por ti- dijo Hipo.

-gracias- le dije mientras me subía al corta leña.

Hipo se subió al dragón negro y los dos despegamos con toda una bandada de dragones que tenia 200 dragones más que cuando llegaron detrás de nosotros.

Al día siguiente.

-te vas a ir- le pregunte con cara de tristeza. Todos los dragones del nido estaban viendo; estábamos a la orilla del lago.

-tengo mi nido de dragones que cuidar al igual que tu- dijo Hipo.

-te extrañare- dije mientras lo abrazaba.

-acuérdate de tu promesa- dijo Hipo.

-no la olvidare te escribiré y mandare a un gran terror con todos mis avances que he hecho con los rescates- dije con un par de lágrimas.

-no llores; te aseguro que no será la última vez que nos veamos- dijo Hipo limpiando mis lágrimas.

-promételo- le dije.

-te lo prometo- me dijo; Chimuelo se despidió de Relámpago; Hipo se subió a Chimuelo y saco a alma negra el cual la alzo; Chimuelo se paro en sus 2 patas traseras y rugió a todo pulmón (como un caballo solo que en vez de relinchar rugió) y en respuesta todos los dragones del nido incluyendo a Relámpago lo rugieron acompañando a la bella bestia negra; yo saque mi espada turca y la alce al aire como hizo Hipo con alma negra.

Luego se fue.

Final del flash back.

P.V. normal.

-después de eso, yo le mande como 5 cartas de los avances, en la 4 carta le informe que había podido vaciar el primer piso subterráneo; recibiendo la respuesta de Hipo- dijo Camicazi.

-vaya aventura- dijo Astrid con un poco de celos.

-si fue muy interesante- dijo Hipo. Los 3 jóvenes estaban sentados al borde de un barranco con sus dragones atrás de ellos jugando.

-¿y ahora que?- pregunto Camicazi.

-no lo se- dijo Hipo.

-porque no vuelves a Berk- dijo Astrid tímidamente.

-no lo hare- dijo Hipo decididamente.

-vamos Hipo dale una oportunidad; ellos pueden cambiar- dijo Astrid.

-como sabes; los vikingos son sordos, ciegos, tercos y tontos; alguien así no puede cambiar- dijo Hipo.

-porque lo he visto; cuando te tomaron por muerto la aldea cambio; cuando descubrieron la identidad del jinete fantasma y que hacia algo que nadie había podido en mas de 300 años el pueblo cambio; cuando los salvaste de los Balkarias la aldea se dio cuenta de lo que los dragones son- dijo Astrid.

Hipo no dijo nada solo se quedo en silencio con la mirada fija al abismo de aquel barranco.

-Y entonces lo harás- pregunto Astrid.

**Bueno aca acaba nuestro capitulo dejen sus reviews que son mi inspiración no importa con que, si es una idea, una critica, o solo su apoyo, cualquier review es aceptado. Y nos vemos la próxima.**


	24. regreso a Berk

Chapter 24: regreso a Berk.

Vuela junto a mí

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, aca les dejo este capitulo y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten.**

P.V. normal

-y entonces lo harás- pregunto Astrid.

-Hipo es tu decisión; no tienes por qué hacerlo si no quieres- dijo Camicazi recibiendo como respuesta una mirada de muerte por parte de Astrid.

Hipo solo volteo mirar a Astrid fijamente a los ojos.

En Berk.

Ya era por la mañana y un hombre pelirrojo estaba caminando por la plaza de la aldea verificando que nada estuviera mal; pero lo que más pensaba aquel hombre era en su hijo, que durante 15 años lo trato como si no se tratara de nada.

-Hipo como quisiera que podamos hablar y poder compensarte todo los errores que he cometido como padre- pensó Estoico mientras un par de lágrimas se escurrían por sus mejillas llegando a la frondosa barba roja.

-piensas en Hipo- le pregunto una voz detrás de él. Estoico volteo a ver y se encontró con aquel rubio de manos intercambiables de barba trenzada.

-no tienes ni idea Bocón; no hay día que no pase pensando en Hipo- dijo Estoico dirigiendo su vista al horizonte.

-si, no eres el único; tal vez tu fuiste su padre pero yo lo conocía de pies a cabeza; sus temores, sus aspiraciones, sus añoranzas; era casi un hijo para mí- dijo Bocón mientras se paraba al lado de su amigo Estoico; los dos hombres robustos empezaron a caminar por la plaza de la aldea.

-enserio; desde aquella noche que vi su rostro; desde que lo vi con aquel traje negro, ver que estaba vivo fue como un…. No se, una especie de shock, sentí como si un rayo enviado por Thor me hubiera revivido- dijo Estoico recordando aquella noche cuando descubrió que el jinete fantasma era nadie mas que su hijo fallecido Hipo.

-fue una verdadera sorpresa y creer que el haya creado una leyenda al cual muchos vikingos se asustan; una leyenda que ahora se cuenta alrededor de la fogata- dijo Bocón.

-cuando los Balkarias atacaron nunca creí que el que nos socorrería iba a ser la misma persona a la que nosotros rechazamos- dijo Estoico.

-tal vez Hipo no sea fuerte y agresivo como cualquier vikingo pero lo remplaza la inteligencia y un gran corazón- dijo Bocón.

-no sé qué voy a hacer Bocón, durante estas 2 semanas he deseado tener a Hipo entre mis brazos y decirle cuanto lo amo- dijo Estoico mientras cerraba los ojos fuertemente.

-ya Estoico; mira el lado bueno, podrías estar llorando su muerte en este mismo momento como hace ya casi un mes; pero no él está vivo y algún día sé que te va a perdonar- dijo el rubio consolando a su amigo pelirrojo.

-Estoico tengo un problema- se escucho una voz alarmada detrás de los hombres.

-señora Hofferson que ocurre- pregunto Estoico.

-Astrid no volvió anoche; busque por todos lados y solo encontré esto- dijo mostrando el hacha de doble filo de Astrid.

-en donde estaba- pregunto Bocón.

-estaba en una hondonada cerca a punta cuervo- dijo la mama de Astrid alterada.

-voy a hablar con los aldeanos para ver si la han visto- dijo Estoico.

-yo la buscare junto con los demas estudiantes por el bosque- dijo Bocón.

Los dos hombres iban a partir cuando de repente se escucho un grito.

-ataque dragón- se escucho y de un momento a otro todos los aldeanos estaban reunidos en la plaza; Estoico cogió un catalejo y miro.

-parece que todos los dragones vienen para acá… esperen un momento…. Hipo- dijo Estoico al ver a una persona encapuchada montando un dragón negro.

-¿es Hipo?- pregunto Bocón sin poder creérselo.

-y viene con 2 personas más; una montando un nadder y la otra montando un cortaleñas- dijo Estoico.

En cuestión de minutos toda la isla estaba cubierta de todo tipo de dragones, y en el centro de la plaza la temible bestia negra junto con las otras 2 descendieron, posicionándose enfrente del jefe.

Cuando descendieron los 2 encapuchados de túnica negra y roja descendieron junto con Astrid, el encapuchado negro llevo su mano izquierda a la capucha el cual se quito revelando aquel rostro pecoso de ojos verdes como el bosque con un pelo castaño; era aquel rostro que Estoico quería ver.

-es Hipo- se escucharon los murmullos de la gente entre la gran multitud.

-Hipo- dijo Estoico acercándose a su hijo para darle un abrazo, el cual fue detenido por el castaño.

-si vine acá es porque Astrid fue la que me convenció; logro hacerme creer en la pequeña posibilidad de que Uds. Son capaces de cambiar, algo que por no creo del todo pero si ella lo creo yo también- dijo Hipo.

-no te defraudaremos hijo- dijo Estoico con felicidad.

-eso espero porque o sino les juro por lo que mas quieran que si un solo dragón es herido voy a dar la orden de que los dragones hagan un ataque peor que el que hicieron en Bog-Burglars hace un año- dijo Hipo fríamente.

Todos los vikingos sin excepción tragaron grueso ya que esa noticia había sido brutal en todo el archipiélago, y además que no les favorecía ya que todos estaban rodeados de toda la clase de dragones conocidas.

-quedo claro- dijo Hipo y todos asintieron con miedo; Hipo entrelazo sus manos y produjo el sonido haciendo que casi todos los dragones cogieran por caminos diferentes -vamos Astrid te hare tu silla y te mejorare tu hacha- dijo Hipo mientras se abría paso por entre la gente.

-la alforja esta abierta por si te interesa- dijo Bocón.

-gracias Bocón- dijo Hipo mientras era seguido por Astrid.

-quien eres tu- pregunto Patán mientras detenía a la encapuchada de color rojo.

-me llamo Camicazi- dijo ella quitándose la capucha.

-wow pero que linda- dijo Brutacio con baba escurriendo por su boca.

-tu eres Camicazi la traidora que se unio a los dragones de Bog- Burglars- pregunto Estoico.

-si soy yo- afirmo Camicazi.

-que fue lo que te paso- pregunto Bocón ya que la noticia se había difundido en cuestión de minutos.

-Hipo el fue lo que paso- dijo ella con una sonrisa. Dejando a los compañeros de Hipo y a Estoico y Bocón con la boca abierta. Así transcurrieron las horas hasta que se hizo de noche; Hipo llegaba de haberle enseñado a Astrid a montar a Tormenta, la nadder azul; así llamo Astrid al dragón; le enseño junto con Camicazi algo que no le gusto mucho a Astrid.

Cuando llego se encontró con su papa en su silla; esto le formo una sonrisa al castaño que aunque le doliera admitir extrañaba ver a su padre en aquella silla. Hipo intento de subir lo mas silencioso posible para que su padre no se diera cuenta, péro no funciono.

-Hipo quiero hablar contigo- dijo Estoico.

-no hay nada de que hablar- dijo Hipo fríamente.

-por favor Hipo dame la oportunidad- pidió Estoico.

Hipo suspiro en derrota –esta bien- dijo bajando las escaleras y sentándose en frente de su padre –de que quieres hablar- dijo sin animo.

-quiero pedir perdón por no haberte valorado durante 15 años; se que te sentiste rechazado por mi parte, y se que siempre puse a la aldea primero en vez de a ti; lo que quiero decir es que me perdones por haber sido un fracaso como padre- dijo Estoico con tristeza.

-no siempre te necesitaba hay pero con un tiempo de tu atención era suficiente- dijo Hipo.

-lo se y por eso te quiero pedir que me des una oportunidad- dijo Estoico.

-solo si me respondes que le paso- pregunto Hipo.

-¿a tu madre?- pregunto Estoico. Hipo asintió. (SPOILER) –fue en un ataque de dragones, un Stormcutter entro en nuestra casa, tu estabas en la cuna frente al dragón, tu madre te protegió y el dragón se la levo- dijo Estoico recordando aquella noche.

-eso fue lo que paso; wow- dijo Hipo con sorpresa ya que nunca había escuchado la historia.

-¿Hipo será posible que podamos empezar de nuevo?- pregunto Estoico.

-esta bien- dijo Hipo el cual fue recibido por un gran abrazo de parte de su padre, el cual correspondió.

Esa noche se la pasaron hablando de todo lo que se les ocurría pero claro está que el tema principal era Valka la madre de Hipo. A la mañana siguiente Hipo se despertó con la constante respiración de su grande amigo negro.

-hola Chimuelo- dijo Hipo acariciando el hocico de su amigo. Los dos salieron de su casa encontrándose con una pequeña sorpresa.

-¿pero que?- dijo al ver que todos en Berk estaban sobre dragones –lo sabia estoy muerto- dijo Hipo.

Una risa resonó atrás de él mientras que le ponían una mano en su hombro –no lo estas; y bien que te parece- dijo Estoico señalando el lugar.

-esta genial pero a que hora paso esto- dijo Hipo sorprendido.

-desde que ayer te la pasaste todo el tiempo en el bosque y mientras tu y yo hablábamos ellos estaban haciendo esto- dijo Estoico.

-entonces lo planearon- pregunto Hipo.

-si vez solo necesitábamos un poco de esto para cambiar- dijo Estoico señalando a Hipo.

-me acabas de señalar por completo- dijo Hipo con asombro –pero como aprendieron tan rápido a montar dragones- dijo Hipo.

-de eso me nos encargamos nosotras- dijo Astrid con Camicazi al lado; algo que a Astrid no le gusto de a mucho.

-Uds. Lo hicieron- pregunto Hipo con sorpresa.

-toda la tarde y noche- dijo Astrid.

-wow- dijo Hipo con asombro.

-es bueno tenerte de vuelta Hipo- dijo Bocón mientras le entregaba la silla y la cola. En eso llega un juguetón dragón a lado de su amo tumbando a casi todos los que estaban en su camino. Hipo le puso la silla y se puso su traje negro.

-Astrid; tenias razón si pudieron cambiar- dijo Hipo con una sonrisa, el cual fue correspondida por parte de su amiga. Ellos, Camicazi y los demas salieron volando.

P.V. Hipo.

Esto es Berk uno de los lugares más místicos de este lado del planeta, con leyendas que la gente creería que son absurdas pero que al final tienen algo de cierto; la comida que crece aquí es dura e insípida y la gente que crece aquí es tres veces peor, la única ventaja de aquí son las mascotas; mientras unos tienen loros o ponis nosotros tenemos.

¡DRAGONES!

**Bueno aca acaba nuestro capitulo dejen sus reviews que son mi inspiración no importa con que, si es una idea, una critica, o solo su apoyo, cualquier review es aceptado. Y nos vemos la próxima y no este no es el final para los que crean que lo es porque la verdad el final esta MUYYYYYYY lejos**


	25. celos

Chapter 25: celos.

Vuela junto a mí

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, aca les dejo este capitulo y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten.**

P.V. Astrid

Me levante temprano esa mañana para ir con Hipo a que me enseñara a montar a Tormenta; aunque lo hacía más por pasar tiempo de calidad con él en especial la primera vez.

Flash Back

-lista para esto- me pregunto Hipo con una sonrisa mientras le ponía una silla a Tormenta, después él se subió al dragón y me extendió la mano.

-para ser franca esto aterrada de miedo- dije mientras le daba la mano y subía a la Nadder.

-tranquila Astrid yo estaré contigo- me dijo pasando suavemente su mano por mi espalda para calmarme; estaba hipnotizada por la manera en la que lo hacía hasta que una voz que en menos de 2 días he aprendido a detestar; ni con Patán fue tan rápido.

-que no van a venir- dijo Camicazi que ya estaba a unos cuantos metros del suelo montada en Relámpago algo con lo cual le conteste con una mirada de muerte.

-no se si hacerlo Hipo- dije con un poco de miedo.

-por qué tienes miedo si ya volaste 2 veces a Tormenta- pregunto Hipo.

-si pero en esa ocasión yo no era la que la manejaba; ella solo estaba siguiendo a los demás pero ahora soy yo la que la dirige- dije un poco con miedo.

-tranquila es fácil- dijo el tomando mis manos y poniéndolos en los cuernos del dragón –confía en ella como ella confía en ti- me dijo para después agarrar mi cintura algo que me hizo sonroja, despegue a toda carrera haciendo que Hipo se cogiera mas firmemente; todo el día hacia toda clase de locuras para que Hipo me cogiera mas y se apegara mas a mí.

Final del flash back.

Todo ha sido maravilloso ya casi todos usan dragones, lo único que me molesta es que Camicazi aun esta en Berk. En fin salí de mi casa junto con Tormenta y me dirigí a la de Hipo pero no lo encontré, solo encontré a Estoico.

-hola Astrid- dijo él al verme en la puerta.

-buenos días jefe ha visto a Hipo- le pregunte.

-esta volando por el bosque- dijo Estoico.

-gracias- le dije y salí, me monte en Tormenta y salí a buscar a Hipo hasta que lo encontré.

(pongan la canción de where no one goes Link= watch?v=s3RaurUWWl8&list=PLjF0JiMzMfC-ARX1agkiLOdrWkcmo7ZIJ&index=19)

Hipo estaba montado en Chimuelo con su túnica negra subiendo todo lo que podían; y de repente Hipo se cae de la silla de Chimuelo.

-Hipo- dije asustada al ver que estaba cayendo pero vi que Chimuelo iba a la par con Hipo, y a unos metros del suelo se subió al lomo de Chimuelo haciendo que este subiera y empezara a girar.

-esta loco- dije al ver lo que hacía; Chimuelo disparo 3 bolas de Fuego que explotaron al mismo tiempo creando una gran nube de humo del cual el castaño salió de ahí sin quemaduras.

Estaba disfrutando de la vista hasta que Camicazi apareció; los 2 dragones empezaron a hacer una espiral entrelazándose los dos, en un momento Camicazi salto de Relámpago al lomo de Chimuelo; Camicazi se acerco a Hipo y lo abrazo.

Apenas abrazo a Hipo me provocaba empuñar mi hacha y cortarle la cabeza y esta vez si tenía mi hacha junto a mí solo que no sé cómo reaccionaría Hipo así que me contuve.

Camicazi volvió a saltar quedando en la mitad de las alas de Relámpago y volviendo a sentarse en su silla. Los dos dragones terminaron por aterrizar en un claro así que descendí para llegar con ellos.

-eso fue genial- dijo Hipo con una gran sonrisa.

-fue divertido- dijo Camicazi mientras se bajaba de Relámpago.

-si que estas loco- le dije a Hipo mientras aterrizaba.

-Hola Astrid- me saludo Hipo.

-como se te ocurre votarte de Chimuelo- le dije con preocupación.

-se siente relajante- dijo Hipo.

-eres un desquiciado- le dije en broma.

-bueno dejemos ese tema para el almuerzo; a entrenar- dijo Hipo.

Todos nos subimos a nuestros dragones y alzamos vuelo; en eso hice la misma locura que Hipo de votarme y vi por qué Hipo lo hace; se siente la libertada, el aire pasar por entre los brazos y piernas; ese vértigo que uno siente, para luego caer en el lomo de tu dragón y poder haber dicho "me vote a mil pies de altura y sigo viva".

Pasamos mucho tiempo volando, es mas en una parte los 3 nos votamos de nuestros dragones. En fin ya es el medio día y todos nos dirigimos al gran recinto donde nos sentamos con los demás. Estábamos hablando de todo lo que había pasado en el entrenamiento hasta que llego Estoico.

-hola hijo- dijo Estoico muy feliz.

-hola papa- dijo Hipo con la misma felicidad, en los últimos días ellos se habían llevado muy bien.

-Hipo la gente quiere que les des una demostración de cómo peleas ahora; ellos quieren verte en una pelea a ti y Camicazi- dijo Estoico.

-claro papa por qué no en el ruedo- dijo Hipo.

-en el ruedo será- dijo el pelirrojo mientras se iba. Terminamos de comer y nos dirigimos al ruedo, en todo el viaje rogaba que Hipo le cortara la cabeza a Camicazi. Cuando llegamos el ruedo estaba repleto de personas que querían ver aquel combate.

-que entren los luchadores- dijo Estoico como si fuera una lucha de gladiadores.

Hipo cogió y desplego a alma negra y para que fuera más justo no lo dejaron usar el escudo mientras que Camicazi saco su espada turca. Los 2 encapuchados empezaron a caminar en círculos, pero todas las miradas estaban sobre el encapuchado de túnica negra.

Camicazi se abalanzo sobre Hipo con un ataque que fue bloqueado por el castaño, un sonido fuerte de metal se escuchó por todo el ruedo, las 2 espadas chocaban ferozmente creando sonidos muy fuertes y en algunas ocasiones chispas se desprendían de aquellas dos armas.

Camicazi logro darle al mango de la espada doble de Hipo haciendo que esta saliera disparada contra una de las paredes del ruedo haciendo que esta se clavara. Hipo rodo para evitar el ataque de Camicazi y empezó a dar vueltas hacia atrás hasta que llego a alma negra y la desenterró.

El intercambio de golpes se hizo presente otra vez, cada vez los golpes de los 2 se acercaban más al contrincante, Hipo se barrió haciendo que Camicazi cayera boca abajo haciendo que soltara su espada, Hipo aprovecho y pateo la espada de Camicazi más lejos.

Hipo le apunto a Camicazi con su arma, esta en un movimiento rápido apreso con sus piernas las piernas de Hipo y giro su cuerpo para así tumbar al castaño, Camicazi cogió rápidamente a alma negra, se montó sobre Hipo y lo inmovilizo poniendo la espada en su cuello.

Sus caras estaban a cm algo que me hizo hervir la sangre de una manera descontrolada; todos empezaron a aplaudir, Camicazi se paró de encima de Hipo y lo ayudo a parar. Cuando salieron fueron recibidos por muchos aplausos de la gente.

-vaya pelea- le dije a Hipo con una sonrisa.

-gracias; emmm voy a estar en la fragua- dijo el mientras se montaba en Chimuelo.

Yo por mi parte me fui con los demás que dijeron que iban a ir a dar un paseo por la isla dragón; la pase muy bien, a Brutacio lo atacaron los terribles terrores dejándole el cuerpo lleno de mordeduras.

Cuando termino el paseo ya la noche había caído y la luna y millones de estrellas se hicieron presentes, fui a la fragua a estar con Hipo cuando llegue vi que no había nadie; pero escuche una voz en el pequeño cuarto donde Hipo tenia los planos, me acerque e iba a abrir la puerta cuando escuche la voz de Hipo.

-Camicazi tu me gustas- escuche la voz de Hipo.

-Que- dije con lágrimas en los ojos.

**Bueno aca acaba nuestro capitulo dejen sus reviews que son mi inspiración no importa con que, si es una idea, una critica, o solo su apoyo, cualquier review es aceptado. Y nos vemos la próxima.**


	26. no es lo que parece

Chapter 26: no es lo que parece.

Vuela junto a mí

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, aca les dejo este capitulo y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten.**

**P.V. Hipo**

-Hipo- escuche una voz en la entrada del pequeño cuarto y para mi desgracia era Astrid.

-Astrid q-que haces acá- pregunte tartamudeando y rogando a los dioses que no estuviera pensando lo que yo creo que esta pensando.

-ella te gusta- dijo Astrid con lágrimas en los ojos; si en definitiva los dioses me odia.

-no es lo que…- no pude terminar ya que Astrid salió corriendo de la fragua –Astrid espera- le dije para ir a perseguirla.

-Hipo a dónde vas- me pregunto Camicazi.

-Voy con Astrid- le dije decididamente.

-pero yo puedo darte todo lo que esperas de ella- dijo Camicazi acercándose.

-Camicazi creí que ya estaba claro; yo no te amo, amo es a Astrid- dije mientras la apartaba del camino.

Flash Back

P.V. Hipo

Estaba en la fragua trabajando en la espada que se encendía en llamas.

-esa maldita savia no sirve; explota con mucha fuerza- dije al ver el plano de aquella arma; no se me ocurría nada; toda la tarde había estado pensando en la solución de aquel problema per no tenia nada.

Vote el lápiz y el carbón con resignación y saque mi libreta #2 ya que la #1 se la había regalado a Astrid; empecé a ver los bocetos de todos los dragones que me había dado por dibujar en mi estadía en la isla dragón.

Termine de ver los dibujos y guarde la libreta; me senté y empecé a ver cada uno de los planos que tenía, recordando cómo es que se me habían ocurrido tantos inventos

-Hipo estás aquí- escuche la voz de Camicazi en la fragua sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-estoy aquí- dije llamando a mi amiga.

-hola- dijo Camicazi mientras entraba a la fragua.

-hola- le dije respondiendo el saludo.

-que haces- me pregunto mientras se sentaba en la mesa en donde yo estaba trabajando.

-solo veía mis planos y los bocetos que había echo de los dragones- le dije con cansancio.

-puedo verlos- me pregunto el cual yo asentí; ella tomo la libreta y empezó a verlos; yo me quede mirando el techo hasta que de repente sentí que alguien se sentó en mis piernas. Subí la mirada y vi a Camicazi sentada en mis piernas.

-Camicazi que estas hac…- le dije pero fui callada por ella.

-shhh- me dijo mientras ponía in dedo en mis labios y mientras con sus brazos me rodeaba mi cuello -no tienes de que dudar; Hipo la verdad es que yo te amo; tu me sacaste de ese infierno en Bog-Burglras- dijo ella mientras cada vez se acercaba a mi.

-n- no t-tienes de q-que agradecer- le dije tartamudeando y poniéndome rojo como un tomate-.

-te amo Hipo- dijo ella para darme un beso en los labios dejándome en shock; empecé a corresponder hasta que una imagen me llego a la mente; era la imagen de Astrid y yo besándonos en pleno vuelo, en aquella noche en la que la rapte. "Yo amo a Astrid" dije empujando levemente a Camicazi para que nos separemos y luego la quite suavemente de mis piernas para que yo me parar de la silla.

-no puedo Camicazi- le dije.

-por qué no- dijo la rubia con una mirada de tristeza.

-Camicazi yo no te amo como tu me amas; yo amo a Astrid; debo admitirlo, Camicazi tú me gustas per…- no pude terminar la frase porque Astrid entro al cuarto.

Final del Flash back

-por favor Hipo dame una oportunidad y te demostrare que puedo ser todo lo que tu quieras- dijo ella con los ojos cristalinos; una imagen que me rompió el corazón pero no tanto como ver a Astrid llorar.

-Camicazi tu eres bonita y muy buena persona; enserio eres una gran mujer y suertudo el que te tenga; pero yo quiero es a Astrid y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida junto con ella- dije mientras salía de la fragua y corría para alcanzar a Astrid, dejando a una muy triste Camicazi.

P.V. normal.

Mientras que con Astrid.

**(Pongan la canción de nos guiara el amor para esta parte acá esta el link = watch?v=uIcs8mUY5v4)**

Astrid corría con lágrimas en los ojos; corría sin rumbo hasta llegar a un acantilado, donde se sienta y empieza a mirar la luna y el cielo estrellado.

**Astrid**

En un sitio ideal aún por encontrar

No hay necesidad de al mundo enfrentar

Quiero un mundo en que no haya nadie más

Tal vez yo no tenga el valor

Más dentro de mi corazón

Lo sé, nos guiará el amor

Todo sitio es mi hogar

Si siempre estamos juntos

Al fin brillará el sol

Y yo te amaré

Pues hoy te encontré

Nos guiará el amor

Astrid cierra los ojos y empieza a llorar en silencio mientras recuerda a Hipo. Hipo encuentra a Astrid sentada en el acantilado.

**Hipo**

Yo sentí temor, mas hoy comprendí

No es malo el amor y nunca tiene fin

Brilla en tu mirar un mundo feliz

Astrid mira hacia atrás y ve a Hipo que la mira con una sonrisa el cual se sienta al lado de Astrid.

** Astrid e Hipo**

Y si comprendieran los demás

La dicha que tu amor me da

Sabrán, nos guiará el amor

Todo sitio es nuestro hogar

Estando siempre juntos

Al fin brillará el sol

Pues hoy te encontré

Y yo te amaré

Nos guiará el amor

Sé que nos guiará el amor.

A finalizar Hipo se acerca a Astrid y le da un beso en los labios el cual fue correspondido por la rubia, mientras que una leve ráfaga de aire los rodea en el acto.

-Hipo yo…- dijo Astrid después del beso con Hipo pero fue interrumpida.

-Astrid sé qué me escuchaste decirle a Camicazi que me gustaba pero ella no me gusta; a la que amo es a ti- dijo Hipo.

-y porque dijiste eso- dijo Astrid un poco confundida.

-lo que paso fue…- dijo Hipo y le contó lo sucedido a Astrid –si vez a la única a la que quiero es a ti y a nadie más- dijo Hipo.

-Hipo yo también te amo-dijo ella para después darle un beso el cual el castaño respondió con gusto; mientras que la rubia recostaba poco a poco al oji verde haciendo que ella quedara encima de Hipo. Cuando rompieron el beso Astrid coloco su cabeza en el hombro de Hipo, el cual rodeo a la rubia con sus brazos. La bella pareja se quedó contemplando el cielo estrellado.

**Bueno aca acaba nuestro capitulo dejen sus reviews que son mi inspiración no importa con que, si es una idea, una critica, o solo su apoyo, cualquier review es aceptado. **

**Se que algunos quedaron en estado de WTF? Con el final del anterior capitulo, así que espero que este final les haya aclarado todo.Y nos vemos la próxima.**


	27. pasandola juntos

Chapter 27: pasándola juntos.

Vuela junto a mí

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, aca les dejo este capitulo y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten.**

**P.V. normal**

Astrid e Hipo se habían quedado los 2 uno en los brazos del otro mientras miraban el cielo estrellado.

-Hipo puedo preguntarte algo- dijo la rubia con nervios.

-por supuesto My lady – dijo el con felicidad.

-esto que significa- dijo ella.

-a que te refieres- dijo Hipo confundido.

Astrid se sienta y mira a Hipo que la imita.

-tu y yo; ¿esto se vuelve oficial?- pregunto Astrid con temor de la respuesta; la vikinga mas ruda de todo berk tenía miedo a una simple respuesta.

-¿te refieres a que si somos novios?- pregunto el castaño. La rubia asintió levemente mientras que su cara se tornaba roja –solo si me prometes una cosa- dijo Hipo con una mirada seria.

-¿que?- pregunto.

-juntos para siempre y siempre debes besarme como lo hiciste hace un momento- dijo Hipo con una sonrisa.

-de eso no debes preocuparte- dijo ella mientras se acercaba a Hipo para darle un beso; sus labios estaban a cm de los del oji-verde.

-entonces Astrid Hofferson quieres ser mi novia- pregunto Hipo.

-si- dijo ella el cual le dio un beso tierno mientras recostaba a su novio en el pasto y volvía a quedar encima de él. Al principio empezó siendo un beso tierno y suave pero que después se convirtió en un beso apasionado y agresivo. La pareja se separo por la falta de aire.

-en los últimos meses que no nos vimos me hiciste mucha falta- dijo ella al romper el beso.

-Astrid desde que te vi, desde que jugamos con tus espadas de juguete me enamore de ti- dijo el castaño mientras unía su frente con la de Astrid.

-parece que ese día estaba destinado a presenciar el nacimiento de nuestro amor- dijo ella con amor y ternura para después darle otro beso. Cuando lo rompieron Astrid puso su cabeza en el hombro de Hipo el cual la abrazo de una manera protectora.

Se quedaron contemplando las estrellas hasta que los 2 cayeron en un sueño el uno en los brazos del otro. A la mañana siguiente la primera en despertar fue Astrid que aun estaba siendo abrazada por Hipo.

Apenas ve quien la está abrazando una sonrisa se le forma y mira para arriba encontrándose con la cara de su aun dormido novio. Astrid se queda contemplando a Hipo, detallándolo a la perfección. Sus pestañas largas que cualquier mujer envidiaría tener; su cabello castaño desordenado y sus pecas con las cuales le provocaba dibujar constelaciones en ellas.

Hipo por su parte despierta ya que siente que alguien se estaba moviendo encima de él. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con los ojos celestes de su novia que lo veía con una cara de amor.

-buenos días My Lady- saludo Hipo con una sonrisa.

-como amaneciste- le pregunto Astrid de la misma manera que el se lo había dicho.

-bien al despertar contigo a mí lado- dijo el castaño con una enorme sonrisa.

-igual yo; quieres ir a desayunar- pregunto Astrid.

-claro- dijo Hipo. Astrid se levantó para que así Hipo pudiera levantarse. Se fueron cogidos de la mano mientras que por el camino hablaban de todo lo que se les ocurría. Cuando llegaron al gran recinto fueron bombardeados de miles de miradas curiosas.

Los dos seguían fuertemente cogidos de la mano; Astrid se pegó más a Hipo y los dos se dirigieron a su mesa con sus amigos el cual los recibían con sonrisas picaras excepto una rubia que al ver a la feliz pareja se le aguaron los ojos. A Hipo, Brutacio le dio tres palmadas en la espalda a Hipo a manera de felicitación.

Patán al ver que su primo estaba con Astrid tuvo un revuelco de emociones; la primera era tristeza por qué el era el que quería que Astrid fuera su novia pero a la vez se sentía feliz al ver lo contento que estaba su primo junto con la rubia. Le regalo una sonrisa picará a Hipo.

Brutilda codeo a Astrid a manera de felicitaciones; haciendo que esta le devolviera el golpe con una cara sonrojada. Estoico cuando vio a Astrid y a Hipo entrar cogidos de la mano, una imagen le llego a la mente. Fue de la vez en la que el y Valka habían llegado fuertemente cogidos de la mano, recibiendo las mismas miradas picaras que ahora recibía su hijo.

-Hipo parece que por fin tienes a por la cual siempre suspirabas- dijo Bocón llegando a la mesa de los muchachos. Hipo y Astrid estaban rojos hasta las orejas por el comentario del rubio de barba trenzada. Como siempre Bocón con su imprudencia.

-ya vengo- dijo Camicazi mientras cubría su cara y salía del gran recinto para que nadie la viera llorar.

-Camicazi espera- dijo Hipo mientras se levantaba de la mesa para ir por Camicazi pero fue detenido por Astrid.

-amor déjame a mí- dijo Astrid para después darle un beso en la mejilla y luego ir por Camicazi. Cuando las 2 rubias ya estaban afuera del gran recinto.

-Hipo guárdanos algo- dijo Patán a su primo –ya tienes a dos de las chicas mas bellas en tu palma; una es tu novia y la otra esta enamorada de ti- dijo Patán.

-compartir es vivir- dijo Brutacio en tono de burla.

-pues ahí tienen a Camicazi porque yo voy a estar por el resto de mi vida al lado de Astrid- dijo Hipo.

Mientras que con las rubias.

Astrid siguió a Camicazi hasta un claro donde Camicazi se puso a llorar desconsoladamente con su cara entre sus piernas, por Hipo. Paró un momento al sentir que alguien se sentaba a su lado y le acaricia suavemente la espalda. Cuando alzo la mirada se encontró con Astrid.

-que quieres- dijo Camicazi con ira y tristeza.

-solo quiero hablar- dijo ella.

-no hay nada de que hablar- dijo Camicazi.

-Camicazi se lo que estas sintiendo. Y eso no creo que hayas sentido ni la mitad que yo sufrí- dijo Astrid.

-nadie puede decir que ha sentido lo mismo que yo- dijo Camicazi.

-yo sí; porque yo una vez creí que Hipo estaba muerto- dijo Astrid sorprendiendo a Camicazi. Astrid le conto todo lo que había vivido en el tiempo en el que creía que su amado estaba muerto –Camicazi se que es difícil encontrar a alguien como Hipo pero en algún lugar esta tu alma gemela- dijo Astrid tranquilizando a Camicazi.

-tu lo crees- pregunto esperanzada Camicazi.

-claro- dijo Astrid abrazando a Camicazi.

Cuando acabaron la platica Astrid y Camicazi se dirigieron al gran recinto con una nueva amistad entre manos, el grupo se la paso hablando de diferentes temas hasta que.

-quieres volar- pregunto Hipo en el oído de Astrid el cual asintió.

**(pongan la canción de Into a Fantasy link= ****** watch?v=Ek2zUgmZMOk&list=PLjF0JiMzMfC-ARX1agkiLOdrWkcmo7ZIJ&index=20**)**

Los dos salieron y llamaron a sus dragones los cuales llegaron en un minuto; Hipo subió a Chimuelo y Astrid en Tormenta.

-¿lista?- pregunto Hipo mientras se ponía su capucha.

-lista- afirmo la rubia los dos emprendieron vuelo; los dragones empezaron a entrelazarse mientras aumentaban más la altura. Los dos dragones dieron una vuelta hacia atrás deformando una nube que al final termino en forma de corazón. Cuando terminaron la vuelta los dos se lanzaron del lomo de sus dragones haciendo que los dos quedaran cara a cara mientras caían. Se alcanzaron y se tomaron de las manos mientras caían.

Cuando estaban cerca del suelo, Astrid le dio un corto beso a Hipo en los labios y luego lo empujo para que ella se pudiera subir a Tormenta y para que él pudiera subirse en Chimuelo. Los 2 dragones empezaron a planear sobre el mar.

Hipo en juego cerro a Astrid haciendo que esta perdiera un poco el control; Astrid puso una cara de "enojada" y le ordeno a Tormenta dispararle a Chimuelo con sus púas; estas pasaron por enfrente del dragón negro haciendo que este frenara. Astrid dio un giro hacia atrás quedando sobre Hipo algo del cual el castaño no se percato.

Astrid salto al lomo de Chimuelo y se acercó a Hipo y le robo un beso; para después volverse a lanzarse y caer en el lomo de Tormenta. Los dos vuelven a subir y sobrevolaron la isla (igual que hacen en la 1 película).

Hipo voltea a Chimuelo haciendo que este quedara boca abajo; para después acercarse a Astrid y robarle un beso parecido al que ella le robo.

-deberíamos volver- dijo Hipo mientras aun seguía boca abajo.

-está bien; a que no me alcanzas- dijo Astrid mientras aceleraba el paso.

Todo el día se la pasaron hablando hasta que los 2 tuvieron que separarse para irse cada quien a su casa.

2 días después.

-hasta luego Hipo- dijo Camicazi. Todo el grupo estaba reunido para despedir a su amiga.

-no te puedes quedar otro tiempo- pregunto Hipo con tristeza.

-como tu me dijiste aquella vez; tengo mi propio nido de dragones que cuidar, además aun me falta 4 pisos de dragones que quitarle a mi hermano- dijo Camicazi para después abrazar a Hipo –adiós Astrid- dijo Camicazi al romper el abrazo.

-adiós Camicazi- dijo Astrid para después abrazar a su amiga que en los 2 últimos días se habían hecho muy amigas.

Después de despedirse y de que Chimuelo y Tormenta se despidieran de Relámpago, Camicazi partió al nido de dragones en Bog-Burglars.

**Bueno aca acaba nuestro capitulo dejen sus reviews que son mi inspiración no importa con que, si es una idea, una critica, o solo su apoyo, cualquier review es aceptado.**

****Astrid Hofferson 01 tu idea me pareció buena y la pensé pero la verdad es que necesito que Camicazi sea buena para una cosa que tengo planeada así que no puedo usar tu idea.****

**Que les parece la nueva imagen de la historia; la dibuje en clase de Algebra; aunque si uno se fija bien tiene unos cuantos errores en cuanto a la fisiología de los personajes, errores que hice a propósito y que explicare después, y un amigo me sugirió que hiciera un concurso; el que descubra todos los errores o el que encuentre mas errores aparecerá en la 2 temporada por decirlo así del fic que está ubicada entre las 2 temporadas de dragones de Berk. Solo mencionen cuales son los errores; en total hay 5 o si encuentran mas menciónenlos.Y nos vemos la próxima.**


	28. una vida buena

Chapter 28: una vida buena.

Vuela junto a mí

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, aca les dejo este capitulo y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten.**

P.V. normal

(Esto es después de que Mildew se queda en la isla de los Marginados o en otras palabras después de la 1 temporada de dragones de Berk).

Todo estaba en paz en la isla de Berk, el sol estaba saliendo y un adormilado entrenador de dragones estaba en su cama junto con su amigo al lado de la cama intentando de despertar.

Chimuelo había despertado he intentaba de despertar a su jinete. El dragón empezó a lamerle el rostro a su jinete para despertarlo.

-5 minutos más- dijo Hipo mientras se cubría el rostro con las cobijas para evitar las lamidas de su amigo. Chimuelo agarro las cobijas y empezó a jalarlas para que su amigo se despertara.

-Chimuelo ya basta- dijo Hipo jalando las cobijas para que no se las quitara. La bella bestia negra puso una cara de cansancio y empujo a Hipo de la cama haciendo que este terminara tendido en el suelo.

-¡agh Chimuelo!; reptil inservible porque me tiras de la cama- dijo Hipo parando se del suelo. Chimuelo soltó un sonido en forma de risa para después dirigirse a la ventana y extender sus alas llamando a su jinete.

-si querías volar solo tenías que decirlo- dijo Hipo poniendo su prótesis para después coger su traje negro y ponérselo también cogiendo a alma negra que la guardo en su traje y cogiendo el escudo y poniéndoselo en la espaldoa, el cual recibió una mirada de parte del dragón que parecía que estuviera diciendo "es enserio".

-vamos a volar- dijo Hipo poniéndole la silla y la cola a su amigo para después subirse en él y salir volando. En el vuelo hicieron lo que siempre hacían piruetas, lanzar bolas de plasma a las rocas, Hipo se botó del lomo de su amigo para después volver a subir en él, bolar boca abajo, el truco de que Hipo saltaba del lomo de su amigo a una roca y corría mientras que Chimuelo intentaba mantener el vuelo por debajo para después caer encima de él otra vez.

Al final se fueron a la punta de la montaña de Berk para ver el horizonte, todo estaba muy calmado Hipo estaba recostado en Chimuelo que estaba comiendo unos peses pero estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos hasta que alguien le tapo los ojos.

-¿hey quién es?- pregunto Hipo al no ver nada.

-adivina- escucho una voz que reconoció al instante.

-Astrid que haces- dijo Hipo mientras cogía suavemente las manos de su amada.

-que no puedo venir y ver a la persona que amo más en el mundo- dijo Astrid dándole un beso fugaz.

-si puedes- dijo Hipo mientras veía al horizonte y se perdía en sus pensamientos otra vez.

-que te tiene así- dijo Astrid mientras empezaba a jugar con el cabello de Hipo.

-pensaba en Mildew, tanto que nos odiaba y odiaba a los dragones que al final me tendió una trampa… pero al último instante cambio su forma de ser- dijo Hipo mirando el horizonte.

-y que es lo que te preocupa- dijo Astrid.

-no es que me preocupe; sino que me sorprende que alguien como Mildew haya cambiado- dijo Hipo mirando a los ojos azules que tanto le hipnotizaban de Astrid.

-como te dije antes tu puedes ser el que le quite la venda de los ojos a cualquier persona- dijo Astrid.

-si pues no he visto que alguien haya cambiado- dijo Hipo en broma.

-solo mírame sacaste un lado mío que nadie lo hizo- dijo Astrid.

-y cual es ese lado- dijo Hipo. Astrid arrincono a Hipo contra Chimuelo mientras se subía en su regazo.

-quieres averiguarlo- dijo Astrid en un tono que hizo a Hipo estremecer hasta que.

-creo que interrumpo algo- dijo Estoico mientras se bajaba de Tornado, haciendo que la pareja se sonrojara al máximo.

-he no nada; nos vemos amor- dijo Astrid bajándose de Hipo para darle un beso en la mejilla e irse en Tormenta, dejando a Hipo solo con su padre.

-y que haces aquí- dijo Hipo cambiando de tema.

-solo estaba patrullando la isla como siempre hago por las mañanas y los vi a ti y a Astrid en…. Pues en una acción muy comprometedora- dijo Estoico.

-he si… creo que iré a desayunar- dijo Hipo montándose en Chimuelo –n-nos vemos por la calle y por la casa- dijo Hipo tartamudeando.

-he si claro- dijo Estoico montando en Tornado. Los dos salieron volando en direcciones diferentes.

-eso estuvo cerca- dijo Hipo acariciando a su amigo que soltó una risa burlona –no te rías; algún día te veré en las mismas- dijo Hipo que después recibió una bofetada de parte del dragón –ya solo vamos al gran recinto- dijo Hipo.

Cuando llegaron vieron a sus amigos en una mesa, e Hipo vio que Astrid le había guardado un puesto al lado de ella, Hipo comió y se quedó hablando con sus amigos.

-Hipo que vamos a hacer hoy en la academia- pregunto Patapez.

-la verdad no se me ocurre nada; que Astrid sea la que ponga la prueba hoy- dijo Hipo.

-NO- dijeron los presentes al mismo tiempo haciendo que Astrid se enojara un poco.

-¿porque no?- pregunto Hipo.

-como que porque no; ella siempre nos pone pruebas físicas; siempre que la pones a cargo al día siguiente no me puedo mover del agotamiento físico- dijo Patán.

-hay no es para tanto- dijo Astrid.

-he amor a veces tus pruebas son algo pasadas- dijo Hipo el cual recibió una mirada seria de parte de la oji azul.

-¿ALGO? Seguro que ALGO entra en ese contexto- dijo Brutacio.

-bueno un poco- dijo Hipo.

-UN POCO seguro que UN POCO cabria ahora- dijo Brutilda en el mismo tono que dijo su hermano.

-Bueno ya; Astrid estará a cargo y punto- dijo Hipo.

-bueno si ya se dejaron de quejar las nenitas; la prueba va ser darle la vuelta a Berk con una oveja en la espalda, sin usar a los dragones y en la noche- dijo Astrid.

Patán escupió el sorbo de leche de Jack que estaba tomando; Brutacio se atraganto con la pierna de Jack que estaba comiendo, para que después su hermana le empezara a apretar el estómago para que escupiera el pedazo, Patapez dejo caer su pierna de Jack e Hipo se puso su capucha y apoyo su cabeza en sus manos en señal de derrota.

-QUE- dijo Astrid.

En fin la noche cayo y ese día ninguno de los jinetes salió de su casa para no gastar energías para la prueba de Astrid. Cuando la noche se hizo presente, todos los jinetes se encontraron en el muelle.

-bueno la prueba será darle la vuelta a Berk bordeando la playa- dijo Astrid cogiendo a su oveja y cargándola en sus hombros. Hipo cogió la suya y se puso la capucha negra para proteger sus orejas del frio ya que esa noche estaba haciendo frio como un día de invierno (si alguna vez se le han congelado las orejas del frio ya sabrán porque Hipo se llevo su traje negro y se puso la capucha).

Todos los jinetes salieron detrás de Astrid; ya era la media noche y estaban al otro extremo de la isla.

-que pasa ya se cansaron que flojos y debiluchos- dijo Astrid.

Todos los jinetes menos Astrid estaban en el suelo con la lengua por fuera.

-Astrid sabes que no me gusta juzgarte y no me gusta quejarme de tu forma de entrenar pero esta vez creo que te excediste – dijo Hipo.

-a si pues…- dijo Astrid pero no termino de decir la oración porque todo se volvió borroso y cayo al suelo.

-¡Astrid!- dijo Hipo recibiendo a Astrid para que esta no se cayera, cuando la miro ella tenia un dardo en la nuca. –pero que- dijo y vio hacia atrás, cuando miro todos sus compañeros estaban tambaleando y cerrando sus ojos; de repente sintió un pinchazo en la parte trasera de su nuca puso su mano detrás de su cuello y encontró otro dardo –pero que esta pasando- dijo mientras que se quedaba dormido; y antes de caer desmayado vio a muchos hombres con armadoras plateadas, capas rojas y cascos plateados.

-estos son perfectos; mándenle al emperador un mensaje diciéndole que ya tenemos a sus nuevos gladiadores- dijo el hombre antes de que Hipo cayera inconsciente.

**Bueno aca acaba nuestro capitulo dejen sus reviews que son mi inspiración no importa con que, si es una idea, una critica, o solo su apoyo, cualquier review es aceptado. Y nos vemos la próxima.**


	29. gladiador vikingo (parte I)

Chapter 29: gladiador vikingo (parte I).

Vuela junto a mí

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, aca les dejo este capitulo.**

**Y Kate alpha no tengas miedo de escribir tu historia, yo tambien creía que no era buen escritor y mira a lo que he llegado, escribe tu historia y si necesitas ayuda me la puedes pedir. Un consejo para los que quieren escribir una historia, háganlo escuchando música eso lo inspira a uno, bueno esto es en general pero para los que quieren escribir una historia de HTTYD busquen en youtube los soundrank de las películas que eso los ayuda muchísimo.**

**Y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten.**

P.V. Hipo

Desperté por un movimiento oscilante cuando abrí los estaba en una celda amarrado a un pedazo de madera que no me dejaba mover aun tenia mi traje negro(para los que se vieron gladiador ya sabrán como estaba Hipo) mi vista estaba un poco borrosa pero cuando mire hacia adelante pude ver a Astrid en otra celda de la misma manera que yo y con la misma ropa que traía antes de que nos atraparan.

-Astrid- dije preocupado al ver que tenia la cabeza agachada y su cuerpo colgando de aquel pedazo de madera.

-despierta Astrid- dije y vi que empezó a mover su cabeza.

-¿Hipo eres tu?- dijo mientras se paraba.

-si soy yo- dije con alegría de ver que estaba bien.

-¡en donde estamos?- pregunto ella mientras se paraba.

-no lo se- dije detallando la celda pero solo veía barrotes y madera –estamos en un barco pero a donde vamos-pregunte.

-¿Hipo eres tu primo?- escuche una voz conocida.

-¡Patán eres tu?- dije emocionado.

-si en donde estamos- pregunto mi primo.

-no lo se; ¿Que puedes ver?- pregunte.

-veo barras y madera esperen veo a Patapez en la otra celda pero inconsciente- dijo Patán.

-puedes ver a los gemelos- pregunto Astrid.

-no; no puedo- dijo.

En eso despiertan Patapez y se escucha la voz de los gemelos que empezaron a discutir por otra estupidez como siempre, todos se hacían la misma preguntas ¿Dónde? ¿Quién? y ¿por qué?

-cállense- dijo un hombre con capa roja y armadura plateada; lo reconocí fue el que nos trajo.

-tu fuiste el que nos trajo- dije con odio.

-¿quién eres?- pregunto Astrid.

-mi nombre es Vedius; soy uno de los servidores del emperador romano que personalmente me pidió nuevos gladiadores para su coliseo; Uds. Ahora le pertenecen a Roma, son gladiadores y morirán como tales- dijo Vedius y se marchó.

-esto es malo los gladiadores siempre tienen muertes horribles- dijo un muy pero muy asustado Patapez.

-no necesariamente- dijo un hombre con una túnica blanca de edad avanzada que estaba parado en la mitad de las celdas.

-¿y tu quién eres?- pregunto Patán.

-mi nombre es Lartius y soy su representante- dijo el anciano.

-y que quieres- dijo Astrid.

-que vivan; les diré en que consiste Uds. Van a pelear por su vida acá solo hay una regla mata o muere- dijo Lartius.

-hay volvimos a Berk hace unos años- dije cansado.

-por ahora su primera pelea va a ser en Sicilia para su suerte va a ser de grupos de 6 dejándolos a Uds. unidos- dijo Lartius antes de irse.

Pasaron las horas hasta que el barco atraco, nos bajaron uno a uno llevándonos a rastras hasta una especie de ruedo solo que este tenia picos muy filosos en la pared, nos encadenaron a los 6 de la cintura.

El lugar estaba lleno de espectadores y al frente nuestro estaban 3 grupos mas de la misma forma.

-bienvenidos a las preliminares- dijo un hombre con una toga roja –el grupo vencedor va a ir a Constantinopla a pelear y si ganan haya irán a Roma- dijo el hombre –esta prueba es simple, el último grupo en estar vivo gana, es una pelea si armas- dijo el hombre.

Mire el lugar y vi a Lartius y a Vedius debajo de un toldo y vi que Lartius me hablo; no escuche pero pude leer sus labios.

-vive e iras a casa- fue lo que entendí. Un cuerno sonó y todos empezaron a correr contra todos.

-rápido necesitamos algo para defendernos- dije pero ninguno respondió excepto Patán.

-Hipo mira esto- dijo y cogió uno de los picos le pego con su codo en un costado y este se partió.

-perfecto pero son muchos no podremos mucho- dije un poco desanimado.

-quien dice- dijo Astrid que cogió el pico y lo lanzo dándole a uno de los participantes en la cabeza.

-eso servirá; Patán, Patapez propícienle las púas a Astrid; gemelos Uds. Y yo defenderemos a Astrid- dije y todos me apoyaron.

Patán y Patapez partían las puntas y se las daban a Astrid que las lanzaba con una precisión increíble, un grupo que había perdido la mitad de sus compañeros se acercaron.

-gemelos ahí- dije señalando y los gemelos y yo cogimos uno de los picos y defendimos a Astrid. Brutilda le pego a uno en la entrepierna para luego clavarle el cuchillo en la cabeza, yo apuñale 2 veces a uno y le deje la estaca clavada en su cuello y Brutacio perdió el control y salto contra el que quedaba y le saco los ojos y lo apuñalo. Todos mirábamos a Brutacio con una cara de extrañeza y miedo.

-que- dijo Brutacio como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Escuchamos el cuerno.

-ya tenemos a nuestros campeones que irán a Constantinopla- dijo el hombre que tenia una toga. Entramos a la celda y vimos que hay estaba Lartius y Vedius aplaudiendo junto con todos a los que representaban; todos nos aplaudían y felicitaban.

-mis amigos nos vamos para Constantinopla- dijo y luego se fue; muchos de los gladiadores del lugar nos rodearon y alzaron en sus hombros pero habían 2 que tenían una mirada seria con una sonrisa y hablando entre ellos pero como si fuera un secreto.

-¿Quiénes son estos tipos?- dije al verlos.

**Bueno aca acaba nuestro capitulo dejen sus reviews que son mi inspiración no importa con que, si es una idea, una critica, o solo su apoyo, cualquier review es aceptado. Y nos vemos la próxima.**


	30. gladiador vikingo (parte II)

Chapter 30: gladiador vikingo (parte II).

Vuela junto a mí

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, aca les dejo este capítulo. Y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten.**

P.V. Hipo

Salimos del extraño ruedo y Lartius y Vedius nos llevaron encadenados a una especie de caravana; ahí todos los gladiadores que representaba Lartius estaban encadenados como animales. En la caravana ahí jaulas gigantes y dudo que sea para los caballos.

-nos tratan como animales- dije en un susurro.

-ley que para el imperio Romano la vida de un gladiador no les importa nada más que solo para entretenimiento- dijo Patapez.

-genial ósea que acá la muerte de alguien les vale nada- dijo Astrid.

-solo les importa si son reyes o de la alta corte- dijo Patán.

-estúpido sistema- dijo Brutacio.

-antes de subir a la caravana los marcaremos de los más fuerte a los más débiles marcando sus brazos- dijo Lartius.

-ahora los nuevos hagan una fila, si son fuertes serán marcados en el pecho de color rojo y si son débiles serán marcados con el color amarillo- dijo Vedius en tono demandante. Nos separaron de los que ya estaban marcados y de los que éramos nuevos.

-quítate ese traje negro y ponte esto; nos servirá para después- me dijo Lartius con una camisa gris y una pantaloneta del mismo color que estaban muy desgastadas. Al principio lo di una mirada de muerte.

-obedece- dijo un soldado mientras que me pegaba con la funda de su espada en mi espalda haciendo callera de rodillas.

-Hipo- dijo Astrid preocupada.

-idiota no le pegas a uno de los gladiadores si no te ordeno- dijo Vedius mientras le daba una bofetada al soldado que me dio el golpe –discúlpalo es nuevo- me dijo ayudándome a parar.

Al final le di mi traje no quería que se dañara ya que le había cogido afecto a aquel traje negro; Lartius me paso la camisa y la pantaloneta el cual me puse.

Lartius y Vedius se sentaron debajo de un toldo; empecé a mirar el lugar y en una de las jaulas estaban aquellos hombres misteriosos que había visto en el ruedo mirándome con detenimiento.

Los antiguos gladiadores los metieron a las jaula y a los nuevos nos pusieron en fila. Al frente de la fila había un hombre fornido con una espada de madera, al primero de la fila le habían dado una espada de madera también. Lartius alzo la mano y Vedius dijo.

-peleen-

El hombre fornido ataco al primero de la fila, este se defendió y luego lo contraataco pero en un descuido recibió un golpe en su estómago para después marcarlo como débil. Patán pasó y fue atacado, este se defendió y lo ataco pero se descuidó y recibió un codazo en su nariz sacándole sangre y marcándolo entre los débiles.

Astrid pasó y la atacaron con gran fuerza, cuando el ataque paro Astrid se barrió entre las piernas de aquel hombre fornido y le dio un gran golpe en la espalda haciéndolo caer de rodilla y marcándola como fuerte.

Brutacio paso pero antes de que el hombre lo atacara, Brutacio perdió el control de nuevo y salto a los hombros de aquel hombre y lo ataco una y otra vez haciendo que el hombre gritara de dolor al cual marcaron fuerte.

Paso Patapez pero a el no le fue bien, lo atacaron repetidas veces y en el último ataque lo desarmaron y le dieron un golpe en el estómago y lo marcaron como débil.

Brutilda pasó y al igual que Brutacio perdió el control y lanzo su espada a la entrepierna del hombre haciéndolo gritar en un tono tan agudo que el vaso de cristal que estaba tomando Lartius se quebró; Brutilda cogió las dos espadas y le repitió golpe tras golpe hasta que la cara de aquel hombre quedo sangrante y por ende marcándola como fuerte.

Y por último pase yo. Pusieron a otro hombre ya que Brutilda dejo tan mal al anterior que tuvo que irse a la jaula, el remplazo era más grande y fornido que el anterior. Me pasaron la espada de madera pero la vote al suelo enfrente de aquel hombre.

-que estás haciendo- dijo Astrid desde la jaula de los fuertes.

Lartius me miro he izo la seña.

-peleen- dijo Vedius.

Aquel hombre me ataco pero salte haciendo que la espada pasara por debajo de mí, otro golpe me mando y yo rodé en el suelo evitando el golpe. Aquel hombre fornido me lanzo un golpe hacia abajo yo me corrí y la espada se estrelló contra el suelo.

Puse mi pie en su espada y salte tan alto llegando a la altura de la cara del hombre el cual lo recibí con una patada de mi prótesis. Caí mirando hacia Lartius y Vedius que me miraban con una cara de asombro. De repente escuche un estruendoso golpe y no tuve que voltearme para saber qué había pasado. Aquel fornido hombre había caído de lleno en el suelo por el golpe.

Me marcaron con rojo y me subí a la jaula de los fuertes, mire de reojo a aquellos hombres extraños. Uno me miraba con asombro y otro me miraba con una sonrisa, me senté al lado de Astrid que me abrazo efusivamente.

-ahora Constantinopla nos espera- dijo Lartius mientras se paraba de debajo del toldo. Cuando mire hacia atrás vi que llevaba mi traje negro entre las manos y me pregunte para que lo quisiera.

Pero esa no era la pregunta que me abarcaba la verdadera pregunta que me abarcaba era ¿Qué estará pasando en Berk en nuestra ausencia?

P.V. Estoico.

Me desperté y me fui al cuarto de Hipo al ver no estaba, solo estaba Chimuelo que veía por la ventana, el escudo de Hipo y alma negra.

-Chimuelo Hipo no ha vuelto- pregunte. El dragón me miro con unos ojos tristes y negó con la cabeza.

Salí de la casa y fui directo a la casa de Astrid, ella tampoco estaba. Me fui a la plaza y llego mi hermano Patón.

-Estoico has visto a Patán no volvió ayer por la noche-dijo alarmado.

-¿También él?- pregunte sorprendido.

-Hipo tampoco volvió- dijo Patón.

Los dos salimos y nos fuimos a buscar respuesta encontrándonos con que los gemelos ni Patapez habían vuelto así que organizamos una búsqueda por todo el bosque.

6 días pasaron y nada solo habían encontrado a las ovejas perdidas ya me estaba preocupando ya que en esos 6 días nada de nada, ni una sola pista del paradero de los chicos.

Chimuelo, Tormenta, Diente púa, Gorgontua, Barf y Belch se estaban impacientando tanto que tuvimos que encerrarlos en el ruedo para que no se perdieran.

-si en 3 días no aparecen iremos a buscarlos fuera de la isla- dije decidido.

-pero hermano a donde podrían ir si no tenían los dragones y Alvin no pudo ser o si no ya hubiera atacado Berk o mandado una amenaza para que cumplamos lo que quiere- dijo Patón.

-no se pero el caso es que no están en la isla- dije.

-barcos a la vista- dijo uno de los vikingos que estaban de guardia en las catapultas. Cogí mi catalejo y mire tenían un símbolo que jamás había visto y de uno de los barcos salió un ala cambiante el cual quedo enfrente de mí y de Patón. Arriba de él había una persona con una túnica blanca y encapuchado.

Aquella persona se bajó y se quitó la capucha.

-tu- dijo Patón.

-¿que haces aquí?- dije al ver el rostro de aquella persona.

**Bueno aca acaba nuestro capitulo dejen sus reviews que son mi inspiración no importa con que, si es una idea, una critica, o solo su apoyo, cualquier review es aceptado.**

**Y para los pervertidos que quieren un lemon, si voy a poner uno así que no se estresen por eso. Y nos vemos la próxima.**


	31. gladiador vikingo (parte III)

Chapter 31: gladiador vikingo (parte III).

Vuela junto a mí

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, aca les dejo este capitulo.**

**Y gracias por sus reviews.**

**Nia haddock gracias por tus reviews eres la que mas a escrito reviews contando que fuiste la primera en escribir y te agradesco.**

**Astrid hofferson 01 esta idea no salió de los juegos del hambre (tema aparte ¡van a sacar los juegos del hambre sinsajo parte 1! en un par de días) no la verdad es que saque esta idea de la película de gladiador.**

**A el gam tranquila que en un par de capítulos vas a quedar mas que satisfecha.**

**A HICCTRIS FOREVER 100 gracias por tu reviews y me gusta dejarlos con intrigas.Y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten.**

P.V. Hipo

Pasaron 3 días de viaje hasta que llegamos a Constantinopla. Si me dieran a escoger una palabra para describir el viaje la palabra seria fastidio.

En el día el abrazador sol era una de las peores cosas. Aunque muy pocas veces se veía un sol así en Berk, odie ese sol que nos acompaño por 3 y que nos cocinaba por dentro tanto que Brutacio perdió la consciencia.

Lo único bueno eran las noches porque hacia un frio de miedo para los gladiadores pero para nosotros eso solo era una brisa a la cual nos acostumbramos con el correr de los años.

Después de tanto llegamos a la condenada ciudad de Constantinopla, en estos días no he hablado con nadie ya que a mi me encadenaron a la jaula ya que a Astrid la intentaban de tocar y termine por dejar de gravedad a la mitad de los desgraciados que intentaron tocar a mi novia.

Desde que Astrid le rompió los 2 brazos a uno de los gladiadores ya nadie se atreve ni a mirarla pero aun esta esa pregunta. ¿Quiénes son esos 2 tipos? Que durante todo el viaje me miraban como estudiándome.

Cuando llegamos a Constantinopla nos quedamos asombrados por su arquitectura algo totalmente distinto a lo que era Berk.

-no se vayan a acostumbrar; solo duraremos 2 días acá- dijo Lartius para luego susurrarle algo a Vedius en su oído, que después se adentró en un edificio.

-Uds. Desencadénenlo y bájenlo; Lartius quiere hablar en privado contigo- dijo Vedius señalándome.

Me desencadenaron de los barrotes para encadenarme las manos; que cambio. El caso es que me subieron por unas escaleras hasta que entre a un cuarto donde había una cama y una vista de toda la ciudad.

-déjanos solos- le dijo Lartius a Vedius el cual salió de la habitación.

-¿me llamó?- le pregunté.

-si- dijo viendo por la ventana.

-¿y para qué?- le dije.

-para que vivas; Hipo en un día ya tu nombre y el de tus compañeros se ha difundido por todo el imperio- dijo Laritus volteándose a mirarme.

-¿si y?- le pregunte.

-¿qué quieres?- preguntó

-salir de esta pocilga e irme a casa junto con mis compañeros- dije.

-gana esta he iras al coliseo romano. Oh Hipo si conocieras el coliseo una de las obras mas bellas de este mundo. Pero lo que importa es lo que pasa adentro; mil personas incluyendo al emperador, todos viendo solo un movimiento. El movimiento de tu espada y ese silencio sepulcral que se crea antes del golpe final para que después las aclamaciones se alcen como una tormenta todos repitiendo lo mismo ¡Hipo! ¡Hipo! ¡Hipo! Todos aclamándote, repitiendo tu nombre- dijo Lartius con una sonrisa y con una mirada pero no era soñadora si no que era una mirada como si ya lo hubiera vivido.

-¿fuiste gladiador?- le pregunte.

-si- me respondió.

-como hiciste para ser libre- le pregunté.

-me gane a la gente y al emperador, fue el emperador el que me libero y eso quiero que hagas Hipo da lo mejor de ti en las batallas, has que la gente te aclame, gánate a la gente y así ganaras al emperador y por ende tu libertad- dijo Lartius tomándome de los hombros y zarandeándome con emoción.

-¿porque nos quieres ayudar?-le pregunte.

-se tu historia jinete fantasma- me dijo algo que me dejo en blanco ya que no creí que la leyenda llegaría hasta –un dia el mercader johan llego contando la leyenda de el jinete fantasma algo que nadie creyó a excepción de mí y Vedius; esto llego a oídos del emperador y se le ocurrió la idea de unos vikingos siendo gladiadores. Cuando te vi en la playa con tu traje negro no dude en que eras tú la leyenda- dijo Lartius.

-quien lo diría que Johan se extendiera tanto en su red de comercio- dije pensativo pero algo me saco de mis pensamientos era una bulla afuera del edificio. Cuando me asome vi una muchedumbre entrando al teatro pero todos repetían lo mismo –"gladiador fantasma"-.

-¿gladiador fantasma?- pregunte con una sonrisa.

-use tu leyenda y la modifique para que la gente te aclamara. Ya tienes el 90% del camino a tu libertad solo te falta el gladiador algo que me recuerda ¿te acuerdas que te dije que necesitaríamos tu traje?- me dijo.

-si- le dije y vi que hizo una seña y unas mujeres entraron con una estatua que tenía mi traje puesto solo que encima del traje tenía una armadura plateada. En el rostro tenía una máscara plateada en la que la silueta de los ojos era en forma de dragón con la capucha puesta. El brazo izquierdo estaba recubierto de 4 placas de metal plateadas grandes y en el brazo derecho solo había 1 placa pero con un escudo plateado. Tenía una placa en el torso en la que había una espada apuntando hacia abajo con alas de dragón y en la cintura estaba la funda de la espada junto con ella.

-vaya pero de que me sirve si es una pelea a muerte no una pelea de modas- dije al ver la armadura.

-1. Es porque la gente te reconocerá más fácil y te aclamaran y la 2. Es que con presencia más tu reputación le infundirás miedo al contrincante y créeme no hay peor guerrero que uno con miedo- dijo para luego dar una señal a las mujeres que empezaron aponerme el traje cuando terminaron –ya está ahora ve y gana tu libertad-dijo para que después Vedius me llevara a la arena pero apenas yo salí entro uno de los hombres misteriosos, fue aquel que me miro con una sonrisa cuando me marcaron.

El caso es que llegué al teatro y vi a mis amigos solo que ellos también tenía armaduras nuevas. Astrid tenía un casco con la forma de la cabeza de un águila con sus brazos expuestos pero con unos brazaletes de los cuales salían 2 enormes cuchillas mas su falda solo que plateada, su hacha y sus hombreras de siempre.

Los gemelos también tenían armaduras solo que iguales, tenían un casco en forma de la cabeza de una cobra con placas por todos sus brazos y una no muy grande placa en su pecho con rodilleras de plata.

Patán tenía un casco con la forma de la cabeza de un león con sus brazos recubiertos por placas solo que más grandes que las de los gemelos con dos espadas enormes en cada mano y con rodilleras y en el pecho.

Y por último Patapez tenía un casco con la forma de la cabeza de un rinoceronte con sus brazos con placas más grandes que cualquier también en sus piernas y en su pecho y con un maso gigantesco.

-nos vemos ridículos- se quejo Astrid.

-para mi están geniales- dijo Brutacio.

-Hipo que te dijo Lartius- pregunto Patán.

-me dijo como librarnos de esto- dije.

-¿cómo?- preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Matando- les dije fríamente. Y luego se abrieron las rejas dejando ver a otro grupo de 6 que estaban al frente nuestro.

-acá se define quien se ira para roma a pelear por su vida enfrente del emperador. Al final del día 6 caerán y 6 se irán- dijo un hombre con túnica purpura.

-si ganamos estaremos a un paso más de la libertad- dije a los chicos.

-te apoyaremos en todo momento- dijo Astrid poniendo su mano en mi hombro.

**Bueno aca acaba nuestro capitulo dejen sus reviews que son mi inspiración no importa con que, si es una idea, una critica, o solo su apoyo, cualquier review es aceptado. Y nos vemos la próxima.**


	32. gladiador vikingo (parte IV)

Chapter 32: gladiador vikingo (parte IV).

Vuela junto a mí

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, aca les dejo este capitulo.**

**Y para Aarón no puedo hacer el fic que dices porque no veo hora de aventura y no se de que se trata, solo he visto como 2 capítulos de eso. Y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten.**

P.V. Hipo

-tengo miedo Hipo- dijo Patapez titiritando

-no lo tengas eres capaz de montar un dragón si puedes montar uno eso no es nada a comparación de lo que tu haces y tengan cuidado; Astrid encárgate de la de la lanza, Patán del de 2 hachas, Brutilda del de maso, Brutacio del de espada grande, Patapez del más grande que tiene hacha, yo me encargare del de las dos espadas- después de que dije que había que hacer sonó el cuerno y ellos se lanzaron al ataque.

Brutacio volvió a perder el control y ataco al gladiador que tenía un casco de espinas y de una espada gigantesca, Brutacio saco su cimitarra y la ataco. Sus espadas chocaban creando ese sonido de metal, Brutacio dio una estocada pero el gladiador se quito he intento atacar a Brutacio que lo esquivo rodando hacia atrás.

-oye sabes que dicen de los hombres de espadas grandes- dijo Brutacio mostrando su meñique. Un comentario que no le agrado al gladiador que empezó a atacar con más furia, dando una estocada en la que Brutacio se corrió y para después herirle la pierna. El hombre volvió a dar otra estocada el cual Brutacio se corrió y le pateo la espada de la mano que quedo en posesión de Brutacio. Brutacio dio una voltereta y le clavo la espada grande al gladiador en su pecho para después rematarlo cortándole el cuello con su cimitarra.

Brutilda al igual que Brutacio perdió el control algo que a Astrid y a mí nos estaba preocupando, el del maso ataco a Brutilda pero esta lo esquivo rodando hacia atrás por el suelo. Desenfundo su cimitarra y ataco al del maso el cual se defendió con una de sus placas de su brazo, el hombre atacaba con todo lo que podía su maso se estrellaba contra la arena levantando grandes cantidades de arena. Brutilda pateo arena a la cara de aquel hombre este al no ver nada mando su maso con mucha fuerza tanto que no vi que paso solo una gran muralla de arena. Creí que había matado a Brutilda pero de ese gran muro de arena salió Brutilda por los aires con su cimitarra que se encajó en la cabeza de aquel hombre.

Patán estaba peleando contra el del hacha sus armas se encontraban feroz mente, en una parte los dos se vieron forcejeando pero el gladiador era más fuerte que Patán y le gano forcejeando haciendo que este cayera para atrás. El hombre ataco repetidas veces a Patán el cual rodaba una y otra vez evitando las hachas. Rodo tanto hacia atrás que llego a uno de los muros del teatro, el hombre lo ataco pero Patán se corrió haciendo que las hachas del gladiador quedaran incrustadas en el muro sin que él pudiera sacarlas. Patán aprovecho el percance y le pego una patada en el estómago haciendo que este no pudiera desenterrar sus armas, Patán ataco una y otra vez intercalando con sus espadas. Al final el gladiador cayó muerto con todo su cuerpo lleno de cortaduras.

Patapez estaba peleando lo mejor que podía, su maso se estrellaba contra el hacha de aquel hombre fornido, este lanzo un ataque con su hacha pero Patapez se corrió y le dio una patada. El gladiador se echó para atrás quedando contra el muro, Patapez le mando un golpe pero el hombre puso su hacha. Fue tanta la fuerza que la soltó y término muy lejos del gladiador. Patapez lanzo 5 golpes el cuales todos dieron en el gladiador que cayo muerto.

Astrid peleaba contra la gladiadora de la lanza, Astrid dio un golpe y esta la bloqueo. Forcejearon por un buen tiempo hasta que Astrid logro empujar hacia atrás a la gladiadora que puso su lanza para no caer al suelo.

-como extraño mi hacha echa de hierro de Gronckle, sería más fácil- se quejó Astrid. Su pelea siguió Astrid daba golpes que bien eran bloqueados o eran esquivados. Ya cansada Astrid la ataco por debajo haciendo que aquella mujer soltara su lanza que quedo detrás de Astrid. Astrid se acercaba amenazadoramente. Pero de un momento a otro aquella mujer saco una daga e hirió en el brazo derecho a Astrid. Era una cortada muy profunda. Astrid llena de irá pateo la daga de la mano de la gladiadora para luego incrustarle el hacha en la yugular.

Solo quedaba yo, aquel hombre de 2 espadas peleaba muy bien, me mando una estocada pero yo me defendí con mi escudo para después en un rápido movimiento le lanzara un ataque con mi espada, este se corrió y dio dos pasos hacia atrás. Yo salte y en el aire le lancé una estocada el cual aquel hombre uso una de sus placas para defenderse.

El gladiador me lanzo un ataque con sus espadas en x el cual puse mi escudo que me defendió, me atacaba constantemente al cual yo me defendía con mi escudo. En un movimiento rápido le di un fuerte golpe con mi escudo en la cara dándole en el casco el cual lo dejo aturdido. Lo ataque haciendo que soltara sus dos espadas, prepare el golpe final y al igual que dijo Lartius los apoyos y aclamaciones cesaron dando inicio a un silencio sepulcral y di la estocada que termino en su cuello.

El silencio de un momento a otro se volvió aplausos y bulla, mire a Lartius y vi que hizo una señal el cual todos sus soldados empezaron a decir una y otra vez –legión del dragón- y en pocos segundos todos decían lo mismo.

-¿legión del dragón?- pregunto Astrid.

-Lartius es como un terrible terror, no se sabe cuándo va a hacer algo inesperado- dije con una sonrisa. Los soldados llegaron y nos llevaron a donde estaba Lartius y Vedius. Apenas entramos fuimos recibidos por un abrazo efusivo de Lartius.

-amigos nos vamos para roma- dijo zarandeándome con fuerza –Uds. Dos son unos desquiciados como lo hacen- pregunto Lartius viendo a Brutilda y a Brutacio el cual todos voltearon a mirar a los gemelos.

-oigan si chicos Uds. Han estado raros- dijo Astrid el cual todos tenían la mirada fija en los gemelos.

Vi que Brutacio y Brutilda se miraron para después los dos asintieron al mismo tiempo.

-chicos ahí algo que no saben sobre nosotros- dijo Brutacio.

-somos Berserks- dijo Brutilda (los berserks eran guerreros vikingos que combatían semidesnudos, cubiertos de pieles. Entraban en combate bajo cierto trance de perfil psicótico).

-awww- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo excepto yo ya que me acorde que mi papa me conto que los papas de los gemelos también eran Berserks.

-bueno descansen se lo merecen los pondremos de a pares en las celdas; quítense las armaduras que mis sirvientas las lavaran, e Hipo dame tu traje y ponte la ropa gris- dijo Lartius. Nos quitamos las armaduras y le di mi traje poniéndome la ropa gris que tuve todo él camino y Vedius nos llevó a unas celdas, y en una de las celdas estaban otra vez esos dos tipos pero estaban aplaudiendo con una sonrisa socarrona. En fin a los gemelos los dejaron juntos, a Patán con Patapez y a Astrid la dejaron conmigo en la última celda. Aunque era una celda la cama era muy cómoda, se notaba que le caíamos bien a Lartius. Astrid y yo estábamos sentados en la cama juntos mientras yo le vendaba la herida del brazo.

-aagh- se quejó Astrid retirando un poco su brazo.

-lo siento manos de herrero son ásperas- me disculpe.

-no fue por eso es que quedo un poco apretada- dijo ella.

-perdón si no pude ayudarte en la pelea- le dije.

-no podías todos teníamos a nuestro rival y yo me confíe al ver al mío desarmado- me dijo con una voz dulce y tranquilizadora.

-lo sé pero no me gusta que te lastimen- le dije. Ella solo me sonrió y puso su mano en mi mejilla en la cual recargue mi cabeza sintiendo la mano suave de Astrid –te amo Astrid- le dije.

-y yo a ti- dijo ella. Luego me dio un beso en los labios a los cuales yo respondí recosté a Astrid en la cama quedando yo encima de ella. No sé qué me estaba pasando o porque lo hice de seguro era el calor así que empecé a besar el cuello de mi novia mientras ella suspiraba. Lleve mi mano a sus muslos tocándola delicada pero apasionadamente sintiendo la piel suave de los muslos de ella.

Como era la última celda no nos podían ver, los guardias solo se quedaban mirando por los pasillos y ya, Astrid me quito la camiseta gris votándola al piso, en el cual con una mano se aferraba a mi espalda mientras con la otra enredaba sus dedos con mi cabello. Le quite también la camisa a Astrid dejando su pecho descubierto, los dos estábamos enfrascados en una batalla de caricias y besos apasionados. Deslice mi boca del cuello de Astrid hasta uno de sus senos el cual empecé a lamer haciendo que Astrid suspirara mas, mientras que con mi otra mano la pasaba delicadamente por el otro seno.

-Hipo- dijo en un suspiro mientras se aferraba más a mi cabello, después de unos minutos, la mano que tenía en su muslo la puse en su falda y empecé a bajarla lentamente.

-espera- dijo ella separándome y respirando entrecortadamente.

-que pasa- le dije de la misma manera.

-no podemos hacerlo aquí sería raro en una celda- dijo ella.

-tranquila seré sutil así nadie nos escuchara- le dije con una sonrisa.

-pero no ahora. Quiero que sea en otro lugar que no sea una celda, pues no hay nada de malo pero cuando quiero que pase eso no quiero que seas sutil- me dijo con una mirada picara. Yo solo curve una ceja y la mire con una sonrisa. Ella me acerco a ella y me dijo al oído.

-cuando llegue el momento quiero ver esa fiera que tienes dentro y que me hagas gemir de una manera que hasta Odín nos escuche desde sus aposentos- me dijo en tono sensual a mi oído. Mierda porque tengo que esperar.

-está bien lo que ordene My Laide- le dije con una sonrisa y así los dos nos quedamos dormidos en la misma posición en la que estábamos yo encima de ella y ella con sus manos en mi espalda y mi cabello mientras que yo tenía una mano en su muslo y otra en su espalda baja tal cual como estábamos yo sin camisa y Astrid al igual que yo sin camisa y con su falda un poco más debajo de la cintura.

**Bueno aca acaba nuestro capitulo dejen sus reviews que son mi inspiración no importa con que, si es una idea, una crítica, o solo su apoyo, cualquier review es aceptado.**

**Y espero que los pervertidos que querían un lemon estén contentos, bueno en parte porque iba a darles a Hipo y a Astrid su noche especial pero me pareció algo raro que fuera en una celda. Y nos vemos la próxima.**


	33. gladiador vikingo (parte V)

Chapter 33: gladiador vikingo (parte V).

Vuela junto a mí

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, aca les dejo este capitulo. Y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten.**

P.V. Hipo

¡Me lleva! Ayer por la noche casi puedo hacer el amor con la persona que mas amo en esta vida pero no pude ya que ella no quería que fuera en una celda, pero seria algo muy extraño pero debo admitir que aunque no hice el amor con Astrid dormir con ella semidesnuda fue una de las experiencias más excitantes que he vivido.

Pero para colmo se nos olvidó un pequeño detalle.

-Hipo despiert… wow creo que interrumpo algo- dijo Vedius afuera de la celda.

-mierda- dije al despertar, mire a Astrid y vi que estaba roja de la vergüenza y si ella estaba así no me imagino como estaría yo.

-Hipo eres todo un semental vaya que si fueron sutiles- dijo entre carcajadas.

Cogí el candelabro de la pared y se lo lance, pero se salvó porque él se corrió.

-lárgate Vedius- le grite y se fue mientras reía a todo pulmón.

-eso fue incomodo- dijo Astrid.

-mejor nos cambiamos- le sugerí y los dos nos pusimos nuestra ropa. Vedius nos saco de la celda pero claro mirándonos con una sonrisa socarrona, cuando salimos vimos que ya la caravana estaba lista.

-apúrense que Roma nos espera- dijo Lartius al lado de la caravana. En fin nos subieron y empezó un viaje de 4 días para llegar a roma, pero aunque nos incomodó aquel momento durante los 4 días Astrid y yo estuvimos mas melosos de lo normal en especial en las noches donde a veces nuestras mano iban a lugares indebidos como ella a metiendo su mano en la pantaloneta tocando con su suaves manos mi entrepierna o yo a sentir la textura de sus pechos metiendo mi mano dentro de su camisa o al igual que ella mi mano dentro de su falda sintiendo su entrepierna, además de besos y caricias llenos de pasión y sed por probar el cuerpo del otro y como todos estaban dormidos no había nadie que se fijara en lo que hacíamos pero por desgracia nunca llegábamos a más.

Después de esos 4 días llegamos a la condenada ciudad de Roma y si Constantinopla nos pareció increíble, roma fue otro mundo en especial cuando llegamos al coliseo romano algo que absolutamente a todos nos dejó boquiabiertos.

-cierren la boca que hay moscas- dijo Lartius mirándonos y burlándose de nuestra expresión.

Estábamos sumergidos en nuestros pensamientos viendo aquella magnifica estructura hasta que unos gritos y bullicios nos sacaron.

-miren es el gladiador fantasma y la legión del dragón- escuchamos un grito y cuando nos dimos vuelta había toda una multitud de personas aclamándonos y intentando tocarnos o pidiéndonos que le diéramos la mano o cosas por el estilo pero los soldados de Lartius no se lo permitían.

-vaya si que nos aman- dijo Astrid sorprendida.

Pero de un momento a otro 2 niños pasaron la barrera de guardias, eran una niña y un niño el cual corrieron. El niño fue y me abrazo mientras la niña fue y abrazo a Astrid. Vedius iba a separar al niño pero yo lo detuve.

-déjalo no está haciendo nada- le dije a Vedius el cual se echó para atrás.

-tu eres el gladiador fantasma verdad- dijo el niño aferrado a mi pierna derecha. Yo me agache hasta quedar a la altura del niño.

-si soy yo- le dije al niño.

-vaya, cuando grande quiero ser un gladiador al igual que tú para ser aclamado y querido por la gente- dijo el niño con ojos soñadores. Yo negué con la cabeza y le puse las manos en sus hombros.

-¿cómo te llamas?- le pregunte al niño.

-me llamo Quinto- dijo el niño.

-¿y tu hermana?- le pregunte viendo a la niña que estaba con Astrid y que al igual a mi estaba arrodillada hablando con la niña.

-se llama Lucia- dijo el niño.

-Quinto prométeme que jamás vas a volver a desear esta vida- le dije al niño.

-pero porque- pregunto el niño con tirsteza.

-a un gladiador lo tratan como unos animales y nadie jamás debe ser tratado así; esfuérzate en ser un buen hombre y protege a tus seres amados, si vas a quitar una vida no lo hagas por deporte si no protegiendo a los que más amas- le dije y volteé a ver a Astrid el cual estaba siendo abrazada por Lucia.

-prométeme que vas a cuidar a tu hermana y a todos los que amas con todo tu ser y que evitaras que alguno de ellos caiga en la vida de un gladiador- le dije a Quinto.

-te lo prometo y yo gritare y aclamare tu nombre desde las gradas, tu nombre y el de tus compañeros- dijo el niño con una nueva luz en sus ojos y no era la de ser un gladiador sino un hombre que va a hacer lo imposible por cuidar a los que quiere. Y de un momento a otro el niño se lanzó a mi cuello abrazándome con mucha fuerza el cual yo le respondí el abrazo –tu novia es muy bonita- me dijo el niño al oído.

-ya lo sé- le dije de la misma manera para después revolcarle el pelo –ahora ve con tus padres- le dije.

-si señor- dijo poniéndose firme como un soldado para después retirarse con su hermana cogidos de la mano.

-vaya eso fue muy tierno- dijo Astrid parándose a mi lado.

-sí que lo fue- le dije y nos metieron al coliseo. Mientras caminábamos le pregunte a Astrid –¿y que le dijiste a Lucia?-

-le dije que cuando encontrara al amor de su vida lo amara y que lo hiciera sentir especial todos los días al igual que yo hago contigo- me dijo tomándome de la camisa.

-todos saben que el que te hace sentir especial soy yo- le dije tomándola de la cintura.

-así demuéstrame- dijo ella a cm de mi cara, no se cómo podíamos ser tan románticos e momentos como eso pero siempre había alguien que arruinaría ese momento.

-hey ya tuvieron su momento en Constantinopla- dijo Vedius entre risas.

-desgraciado infeliz- dije por lo bajo.

-Uds.- dijo Lartius llamándonos a los 6 –cuando entre el emperador Uds. Dirán "los que vamos a morir te saludan" y extienden el brazo derecho- nos dijo Lartius.

Nos llevaron a un cuarto donde tenían nuestras armaduras y en mi caso mi traje negro, así que nos pusimos nuestras armaduras y cogimos nuestras armas. Estábamos esperando a que las puertas se abrieran.

Me sentía vigilado y cuando mire hacia atrás hay estaban otra vez esos dos tipos mirándome.

Los ignore y las puertas se abrieron, cuando nuestros ojos se acostumbraron a la luz quedamos impresionados al ver el lugar lleno de personas que nos aclamaban.

-ok se veía grande por fuera y por dentro se ve mucho más- dijo Patapez.

-además con todas estas personas viéndonos- agrego Brutacio.

Mire a uno de los bordes de las gradas y vi a los pequeños Lucia y Quinto aclamándonos.

-Astrid mira- dije señalándole a los pequeños. Ellas sonrió y los dos alzamos nuestras armas apuntando a los pequeños, ella alzo su hacha y yo mi espada.

Terminamos en el centro del lugar y un hombre con una corona de oro, y un traje blanco entro, mire a Lartius y nos dio la señal.

-Los que vamos a morir te saludan- dijimos fuertemente los 6 alzando nuestra mano derecha.

-si te saludamos para que nos veas morir desgraciado infeliz- dije por lo bajo. Otro hombre con una toga roja apareció.

-se dice que no hay fiera más agresiva que el ser humano pero en este bello día vamos a ver el enfrentamiento de 2 fieras- dijo el hombre con potente voz.

-de que está hablando- dijo Patán sin entender.

- con ustedes la legión del Dragón contra…. Una manada de 10 tigres de bengala- dijo el hombre.

-estamos muertos- dijo Brutacio.

**Bueno aca acaba nuestro capitulo dejen sus reviews que son mi inspiración no importa con que, si es una idea, una critica, o solo su apoyo, cualquier review es aceptado.**

**Y para los pervertidos ENCERIO EN UNA CELDA QUERIAN QUE ASTRID E HIPO TUVIERAN SU NOCHE EN UNA CELDA que pervertidos XD.**

**Y para Laidy Aria H H gracias por leer mi fic gracias a todos los que me escriben constantemente como Nia Haddock y IviChi son sus Reviews los que me dan inspiración para seguir, si Uds. Dejaran de poner Reviews creo que abandonaría esta historia así que el responsable de que esta historia se continúe no es mia son de Uds. Y de todos los lectores que agradezco de todo corazón su apoyo. Y se que es mucho pedir pero patrocinen esta historia por decirlo así quiero que mas gente pueda disfrutar esta historia al igual que Uds. Recomiéndenla xfa. **

**Ahh y otra cosa tambien para Laidy Aria H H avísame cuando salga tu historia que estoy ancioso por leerlo y si necesitas ayuda en algo solo avísame y hare lo que pueda, es mas el que quiera que patrocine por decirlo así alguno de sus fics solo díganlo y les prometo que lo hare.Y nos vemos la próxima.**


	34. gladiador vikingo (parte VI)

Chapter 34: gladiador vikingo (parte VI).

Vuela junto a mí

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, aca les dejo este capitulo. **

**Y como prometí los que me pidieron que recomendara sus fics aca están.**

**Another Story de Nia Haddock es muy buena y muy orginal se las recomiendo esta excelente.**

**Y eli gam creo que te quedaras esperando unos cuantos cap mas porque aun no pienso poner a Chimuelo. Pero tranquila lo hare. Y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten.**

P.V. Hipo

**(Pongan la canción de heavy violence acá está el link watch?v=am7Za-5xl7k)**

- con ustedes la legión del Dragón contra…. Una manada de 10 tigres de bengala- dijo el hombre.

-estamos muertos- dijo Brutacio.

Del suelo de la arena se abrieron 10 huecos alrededor de nosotros de donde salieron 10 tigres de bengala que empezaron a rodearnos.

-podemos salir de esta- dije viendo cada movimiento de los felinos que nos rodeaban.

-así y como piensas salir de esta- dijo Patán.

-peleamos contra dragones, criaturas que vuelan y escupen fuego; somos vikingos y podemos con cualquier cosa- dije animando a mis compañeros –ahora no se separen si nos separamos no tendremos quien nos cuide la espalda- dije. Y todos formamos un circulo cada quien protegiendo la espalda del otro.

-legión del dragón- era lo que se escuchaba una y otra vez en las gradas del coliseo.

De un momento a otro un tigre salto contra Patapez.

-cuidado- dijo Astrid.

Patapez agarro su maso y lanzo un golpe contra el tigre el cual lo recibió en la cara, esto no le gusto al animal que rugió, apenas rugió 5 tigres saltaron en contra nuestras, puse mi escudo y el tigre se estrelló contra él, empuje al tigre y cuando este retrocedió le clave mi espada en su cabeza haciendo que el animal cayera muerto al suelo.

Patapez estaba peleando contra el tigre con el que le había dado aquel golpe, se notaba que Patapez tenía miedo porque lanzaba golpes con los ojos cerrados.

-Patapez abre los ojos- grito Astrid.

-amigo quieres volver a ver a Gorgontua pues abre los ojos y pelea- dije, y al parecer funciono. Para Patapez su dragón es lo más preciado así que abrió los ojos y ataco al tigre con todo, en uno de los golpes le dio en la pierna al tigre el cual se escuchó como si una rama se hubiera roto, el tigre cayó al suelo para después ser rematado por Patapez con un golpe de su maso en la cabeza.

Brutacio entro en su estado hipnótico y empezó a pelear, su cimitarra le hacía pequeñas heridas a aquel felino algo que lo encabrono y salto contra Brutacio y no se sabe de donde salió tanta fuerza pero Brutacio también salto estampándose contra el tigre y mandándolo más lejos quedando el encima del tigre para después clavarle su cimitarra en el cuello.

Parece que ese modo Hipnótico de los Berserks es muy bueno porque Brutilda al igual que Brutacio entro en su modo psicópata y ataco al tigre excepto que ella si iba más enserió, ya que cuando Brutacio atacaba lo hacia solo por herir un poco al tigre jugando con el. Pero Brutilda no jugo con el tigre lanzando golpes con su cimitarra y en una le cortó la oreja al felino, este salto contra Brutilda y al igual que Brutacio saco una fuerza que con una mano cogió al tigre del cuello para después clavarle su cimitarra en el pecho.

Astrid cogió su hacha y la lanzo dándole a un tigre en la cabeza quedando solo con las hojas que estaban en sus brazaletes (algo parecido a logan y sus garras), otro tigre le salto y ella le clavo sus garras del brazo derecho en el costa para después empujar al tigre

Y Patán estaba peleando contra un tigre el cual en un golpe en x le quito la vida al tigre.

Solo quedaban 4 y Astrid estaba peleando con uno y yo con otro, Astrid logro empujar al tigre pero antes de darle el golpe final uno de los 4 le salto encima quedando ella debajo del tigre que la intentaba morder y rasguñar pero ella lo tenía cogido de sus patas y esquivaba las mordidas.

-Astrid- dije al ver a Astrid en aquella posición, pero me descuide y el tigre con el que estaba peleando me lanzo un zarpazo desarmándome para después lanzarse en contra mía quedando debajo del tigre, lo único que se interponía entre el tigre y yo era mi escudo.

Brutilda y Brutacio se estaban encargando de otro mientras que Patapez y Patán peleaban con el otro dejándonos a Astrid y a mí a merced de los tigres. Todo estaba en cámara lenta mire a Astrid y ella hacía lo posible para quitarse al tigre de encima, mire a Quinto y a Lucia que estaban en el borde de las gradas en sus rostros se veían reflejados miedo y preocupación. Mire a Lartius y a Vedius los 2 estaban preocupados, Lartius decía una y otra vez –Uds. pueden- los gemelos peleaban con todo lo que podían contra aquel tigre mientras que Patán y Patapez estaban igual, pero lo que me sacó de quicio fue una sonrisa socarrona que tenía el emperador en su rostro.

Empecé a pararme empujando al tigre hasta que agarre al tigre de su cuello con mi brazo izquierdo para después torcerle la tráquea, no sé qué me estaba pasando pero todo lo veía en cámara lenta y corrí en contra del tigre que estaba encima de Astrid y lo alce de sus dos garras para después correr contra uno de los muros del coliseo que tenían estacas clavando al tigre en una de ellas, cogí mi espada y salte para cortarle la cabeza al tigre que estaba peleando contra los gemelos, mire a Patapez y a Patán, así que cogí la espada y la lance contra el tigre, mi espada atravesó de lado a lado la cabeza del tigre.

Cuando todo volvió a la normalidad pude ver que todos me miraban con asombro, todo el coliseo estaba callado, estaba abarcado por un silencio sepulcral, de repente escuche un grito –que viva el gladiador fantasma y la legión del dragón- mire y había sido el pequeño Quinto, todos lo siguieron y todos empezaron a gritar una y otra vez –que viva- aún no había salido de mi transe hasta que recibí un efusivo abrazo de Astrid que después fue seguida de todos los muchachos, cuando me dejaron de abrazar mire a Lartius y me hizo una seña el cual entendí.

Di unos pasos adelante y di una reverencia haciendo que el bullicio aumentara en grandes cantidades, pero todos se callaron cuando el emperador dio un paso quedando en el borde del balcón, extendió su mano derecha con su pulgar en la mitad, un silencio abarco el lugar, de repente el emperador alzo su pulgar haciendo que todos gritaran y se volvieran locos.

Cuando salimos del coliseo todos estaban alabándonos y aplaudiendo, llegamos a un edificio donde nos encontramos a Lartius.

-ya solo les falta un paso para su libertad- dijo Lartius con felicidad.

-que fue eso del pulgar- pregunte ya que no había entendido.

-es si el emperador decide si viven o mueren- dijo Vedius.

-que ósea no importa que ganemos el puede matarnos- pregunto Astrid.

-es la desgracia de los gladiadores- dijo Lartius. Vedius nos llevó a unas celdas y hay estaban esos 2 tipos otra vez.

Pasaron 3 días y nos habían puesto luchas individuales a todos, Patapez, Brutacio, Brutilda y Patán aunque con esfuerzo ganaron sus batallas este día nos tocaba a mí y a Astrid, la primera en pasar fue Astrid.

Yo veía todo desde la entrada.

-en este día les traemos una de las peleas mas esperadas Astrid la gladiadora águila de la legión del dragón contra…..Crixo- dijo el hombre que siempre daba los inicios, y cuando menciono al tal Crixo entro uno de los 2 hombres que me habían estado observando durante todo este tiempo.

Tenía un hacha y una espada.

-Los que vamos a morir te saludan- dijeron los 2 y sonó el cuerno.

Astrid y Crixo caminaban en círculo viendo los movimientos de cada uno, Crixo ataco a Astrid con la espada el cual ella se defendió con una de las garras de su brazo para después atacarlo con su hacha pero este la esquivo.

Se volvieron a quedar caminando en círculos hasta que Astrid salto y ataco en el aire a Crixo con sus garras del brazalete izquierdo el cual se defendió con una de las placas de su brazo, Crixo le lanzo una cortada a Astrid dejándole una no muy profunda herida en su pierna que tal vez ni siquiera dejaría cicatriz.

-maldito- dije al ver que le había hecho daño.

Así continuo la pelea hasta que Astrid salto y le dio una patada en la cara quitándole el casco para después usar su hacha y dejarle una marca que iba de su mejilla hasta su boca. Crixo se alzó en cólera y ataco a Astrid repetidas veces.

Sus armas chocaban y creaban ese sonido de metal chocando, en unas veces sacaba chispas, la multitud era todo un bullicio no se sabía a quién apoyaban más si a Astrid o a Crixo, solo se notaba una leve diferencia en la que la gente gritaba más el nombre de Astrid.

Crixo lanzo su espada pero Astrid la cogió en el aire del mango hecho que impresiono a todos ya que la había cogido a la perfección, dio una vuelta y lanzo la espada de Crixo para después dar otra vuelta y lanzar su hacha.

La espada Crixo el esquivo pero el hacha le alcanzo a cortar parte del brazo. Astrid solo quedo con sus garras en el brazalete mientras que Crixo quedo con su hacha. Otra vez el intercambio de golpes se hizo presente, hasta que en una parte Astrid y Crixo quedaron forcejeando.

Los 2 empujaron al otro haciendo que los 2 dieran un par de pasos hacia atrás , Astrid alzo sus garras de la derecha mientras que tenia las de la izquierda atrás. Y Crixo alzo su hacha los 2 salieron a correr el uno contra el otro hasta que.

-alto- se escucho al hombre y todos vieron al emperador, tenia su mano alzada con pulgar en el medio, apenas Crixo y Astrid vieron esto voltearon a ver al emperador.

-arriba por Odín que sea arriba- rogaba hasta que el emperador alzo su pulgar.

Astrid se dirigió a la entrada donde estaba yo y Crixo a la entrada contraria.

-estas bien- dije abrazándola.

-tranquilo no es tan profunda; pero por favor cuídate- me dijo.

-Esta bien pero ve a que te curen- le dije a Astrid.

-lo hare después de ver que estés bien- dijo, yo asentí y salí a la arena y al frente mío estaba aquel hombre que hablo con Lartius cuando estábamos en Constantinopla, tenia su casco en su brazo era un casco en forma de tigre.

-y acá esta la pelea que todos esperaban sus favoritos el gladiador fantasma de la legión del dragón contra… ESPARTACO- dijo el hombre.

**Bueno aca acaba nuestro capitulo dejen sus reviews que son mi inspiración no importa con que, si es una idea, una critica, o solo su apoyo, cualquier review es aceptado. Y nos vemos la próxima.**


	35. gladiador vikingo (parte VII)

Chapter 35: gladiador vikingo (parte VII).

Vuela junto a mí

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, aca les dejo este capitulo. **

** Y perdón si no he puesto a los dragones en un buen tiempo pero en unos 2 capitulos aparecerán. Y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten.**

P.V. Hipo

Se nota que la tengo difícil, mi mirada se había chocado con la de Espartaco mientras caminábamos al centro de la arena. Está un poco complicado ya que el durante todo este tiempo me estuvo viendo y estudiando y yo no se nada, no lo he visto ni una sola vez pelear.

El coliseo es todo un desorden ya que no se sabe a quién apoyan más si a mí o a Espartaco algo que me preocupa porque eso significa que el es muy buen luchador además que el hombre que siempre da un discurso antes de una pelea dijo "sus favoritos" dándome a pensar que este tipo es igual o mejor que yo.

Cuando llegamos al centro de la arena él se puso su casco y cuando el emperador apareció en el balcón los dos no dijimos nada.

-que pasa que no saludan- dijo el hombre de los discursos.

Otra vez un silencio, la gente estaba en total silencio al igual que yo y Espartaco. Miraba de reojo a Espartaco y no daba señales de querer decir algo. Mire al emperador y vi que su mirada paso de ser de burla a una de enojo.

Al final los 2 alzamos nuestros brazos derechos.

-los que vamos a morir te saludan- pero los dos lo dijimos a regañadientes.

Mire a Lartius e hizo una cara de "que estás haciendo", el emperador nos miró con seriedad y dio una seña haciendo que el cuerno sonara.

Nos dimos vuelta lentamente hasta encarar el uno al otro y esos momentos en el que el cuerno resonaba por todo el coliseo se me hacían eternos, se podría comparar con el momento en el que caí del lomo de Chimuelo cuando la muerte roja se incineraba.

Yo alce mi escudo y Espartaco me imito, mande mi mano izquierda a mi espada y la saque lentamente. Espartaco cogió el mango de su hacha y la alzo.

Acá vamos.

Empezamos a caminar en círculos. Ni un solo sonido se escuchaba aparte de nuestras pisadas. Las aclamaciones, canciones de apoyo y los aplausos habían cesado, las piernas me flaqueaban, estaba perdiendo toda la fuerza por culpa de los nervios.

De repente Espartaco se lanzó al ataque con su hacha. Lo esquive y le di una estocada pero se cubrió con su escudo, me mando otro golpe con su hacha pero la bloquee con mi espada, quedando forcejeando, pero él era más fuerte que yo y me logro hacer retroceder un par de pasos para después mandarme otro ataque con su hacha.

Me barrí haciendo que su hacha pasara por encima de mi cabeza, me pare rápido y lo ataque tan duro como pude, pero Espartaco rodo y esquivo mi ataque. Se paró y nos pusimos en guardia.

Otra vez quedamos dando vueltas viendo los movimientos del otro. Está vez fui yo el que lo ataco, zigzaguee para después darle una estocada que le paso a cm de su cuello. En respuesta el golpe mi espada con su escudo para después lanzarme un golpe con su hacha el cual la bloquee con mi escudo para después darle un golpe con mi escudo dándole en su pecho y haciéndolo caer hacia atrás. La bulla se hizo presente, mire a Quinto y a Lucia que estaban saltando y diciendo mi nombre a todo pulmón.

Se paró y me ataco repetidas veces, nuestras armas se encontraban generando el estruendoso sonido de metal chocando. Me mando un ataque con su hacha a la cabeza pero lo bloquee con mi escudo.

Pero el aprovecho que mi escudo estaba arriba para darme una patada en el estómago, algo que me hizo caer de rodillas al suelo, otra bulla se hizo presente solo que esta vez apoyaban a Espartaco.

Él me mando un ataque con su hacha, pero yo me lance contra su cintura agarrándolo de ella y alzándolo para después estamparlo contra el suelo. Me quite rápido pero me alcanzo a dar un golpe con su escudo en mi pierna derecha.

Retrocedí y él al igual que yo lo hizo quedando los 2 a los extremos de la arena, yo tenía una rodilla en el piso mientras me reponía del golpe en mi pierna el estaba encorvado intentando de recuperar el oxígeno.

Mire a Astrid y vi esa mirada de preocupación, era la misma que me había dado el día en el que yo me había votado del lomo de Chimuelo.

-gladiador fantasma- empezaron a cantar los que me apoyaban.

-Espartaco- no se quedaron atrás los que apoyaban a Espartaco.

Mire al emperador y vi que hizo una seña y de repente de atrás mío se abrió 2 agujeros dejando salir a 2 leones mayos.

-esto es un juego- dije y mire de reojo a Espartaco el cual estaba en las mismas que yo. Uno de los leones salto contra mi pero lo empuje a un lado con mi escudo, pero fui envestido por el otro.

Quede debajo del animal, pero lo agarre de su cuello para después clavarle mi espada en su cabeza. Pero no se la clave bien haciendo que este empezara a lanzar zarpazos por todos lados haciendo que me mandara un zarpazo al pecho dejando las 3 marcas de sus uñas.

Repetí el acto una y otra vez hasta que el león cayó muerto. El otro empezó a correr contra mí pero salte rodando por su lomo, este volvió a saltar pero lo recibí con mi escudo dándole con el borde para después saltar a su lomo y clavarle la espada en su cuello.

El león empezó a saltar para quitarme de él pero al final el cayó muerto. Cuando me levante sentí un dolor en mi cuello, el león de algún modo me había rasguñado el cuello. Por suerte no era grave pero aun así ardía. Además mis placas del brazo izquierdo estaba rasguñado y mi escudo estaba manchado de sangre al igual que mi pecho y mi espada.

Mire a Espartaco y estaba sacando su hacha del cuello de uno de los leones, el otro tenía su cabeza a 2 metros de su cuerpo. Espartaco tenía 3 marcas de garras en su casco, ya no tenía las placas de su brazo derecho dejando ver una gran mordida en su hombro y al igual que mi su escudo, su pecho y su escudo estaban ensangrentados.

Lo mire y vi que tenía la misma idea que yo, empecé a caminar y el igual que yo empezó a caminar, después de unos pasos empecé a trotar y el me imito, al final ya estaba corriendo con todo lo que podía y el también venia corriendo.

Cuando estábamos por encontrarnos, los dos saltamos con nuestro escudo arriba con intención de darle un golpe con el borde de este al otro. Cuando chocamos los dos salimos disparados en direcciones opuestas.

Cuando nos paramos nuestras armas se encontraban ferozmente sacando chispas por la fricción de estas, me mando un golpe con su escudo pero se lo desvié haciendo que el siguiera derecho para después mandarle una cortada a su cuello en la parte izquierda el cual empezó a sangrar en cantidades pero no era una cortada profunda.

Espartaco se quitó la placa del brazo izquierdo, nuestras armas se encontraban otra vez con la misma ferocidad pero en un descuido mío me alcanzo a hacer una cortada en mi pierna derecha haciendo que yo cayera en la rodilla izquierda, hay el aprovecho para darme u golpe en la cara con el borde de su escudo haciendo que yo perdiera mi mascara quedando solo con mi capucha puesta.

Me mando un ataque con su hacha en vertical a la cara pero no pude bloquearla solo correrme para que el golpe no fuera mortal, me dejo una cortada en la mejilla derecha una cortada que iba de un cm más abajo del ojo hasta unos 2 cm más arriba de la boca pero Espartaco aprovecho y mando otro ataque solo que esta vez en horizontal y al igual que la otra no pude esquivarla del todo dejándome una herida que pasaba por encima de la anterior dejándome una x alargada de abajo en la mejilla (la misma cicatriz de samurái x).

Me volvió a lanzar un ataque con su hacha pero esta vez yo me corrí, su hacha termino chocando en el suelo, puse mi pie en su mano y salte impulsándome lo más que pude, tanto que llegue a la altura de su cara para después darle una patada con mi prótesis haciendo que el perdiera su casco.

Cuando me volvió a encarar le lance un ataque a la cara dejándole una cicatriz que iba de su mejilla pasando por encima de su ojo izquierdo llegando a la mitad de la frente. Los dos estábamos respirando pesado cuando de repente se abrieron las entradas dejando ver a dos jinetes en caballos armados con arcos y flechas el cual nos empezaron a disparar.

Me defendía con mi espada desviándolas o con mi escudo pero al igual que con los tigres, todo se puso en cámara lenta y una flecha que me venía a la cara la cogí en el aire y se la lance al jinete dándole en la cabeza, corrí al caballo y me subí en él.

Mire a Espartaco y estaba siendo perseguido por el otro jinete, vi que salto a la pared del coliseo para después saltar y derribar al jinete cortándole la cabeza con su hacha y quedar encima del caballo.

Los dos caballos estaban en los extremos de la arena, nuestras miradas se conectaron y les dimos la orden a los caballos de correr en contra del otro. Yo alce mi espada y Espartaco alzo su hacha cuando nos encontramos nuestras armas se encontraron con un feroz estruendo. Los dos caballos siguieron derecho en dirección contraria.

Sentí un dolor horrible en mi hombro, no me había cortado pero el choque de nuestras armas hizo que todo el brazo se me estremeciera y que los huesos me temblaran. Mire a Espartaco y vi que se estaba sosteniendo el brazo.

Volvimos a correr el uno contra el otro solo que en el centro los caballos se pararon en sus dos patas traseras y empezaron a pelear con las delanteras, Espartaco y yo mientras tanto nos atacábamos con nuestras armas pero Espartaco le corto el cuello a mi caballo y antes de que este callera salte y envestí a Espartaco tumbándolo de su caballo.

El golpe nos afectó a los 2 y cuando nos paramos el intercambio de golpes empezó otra vez, le di con el mango de mi espada en la cara, y nuestras armas se volvieron a encontrar, Espartaco me ataco mandándome un golpe a la cabeza con su hacha pero lo detuve con mi espada le mande un golpe con mi escudo pero el lo detuvo con el suyo así los dos quedamos forcejeando, tenía mi pierna izquierda al frente grave error ya que Espartaco me dio una patada a mi prótesis haciendo que yo la perdiera y cayera de lleno al suelo.

Solté mi espada y Espartaco el pateo más lejos de mí, iba a darle un golpe con mi escudo pero él piso mi escudo para después pisarme el hombro izquierdo. Alzo su hacha pero la bajo y vi que miro a otro lado. Mire a donde el estaba mirando y el emperador estaba en el borde del balcón con su brazo alzado y su pulgar en el medio.

-estoy muerto- pensé al ver que el emperador tenía su pulgar hacia abajo. Mire a Espartaco y alzo su hacha duro unos segundos con su hacha arriba hasta que la lanzo con fuerza en dirección mía. Solo pude cerrar los ojos esperando lo peor.

**Bueno aca acaba nuestro capitulo dejen sus reviews que son mi inspiración no importa con que, si es una idea, una critica, o solo su apoyo, cualquier review es aceptado. Y nos vemos la próxima.**


	36. gladiador vikingo (parte VIII)

Chapter 36: gladiador vikingo (parte VIII).

Vuela junto a mí

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, aca les dejo este capitulo. Y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten.**

P.V. Hipo

Cerré los ojos esperando lo peor, hasta que escuche un sonido de metal. Abrí mis ojos y vi a Espartaco con una sonrisa y ofreciéndome la mano. Mire a mi lado y el hacha de Espartaco estaba a cm de mi cara.

No me quedaba de otra le recibí la mano ya que mi prótesis estaba lejos de mi, así que me ayudo a parar e hizo que me apoyara en él empezando a caminar a la salida siendo recibidos por miles de aplausos y apoyos de la gente que aclamaban a Espartaco y a mí hasta que unos 30 soldados nos encerraron en un cuadrilátero.

Y de la entrada estaba ese maldito infeliz entrando como un campeón y con un aire de orgullo.

-Espartaco que estás haciendo, por qué no mataste a este niño mocoso- dijo el emperador al frente nuestro.

-este muchacho á demostrado ser un gran gladiador y un gran contrincante, demostrando que merece vivir- dijo Espartaco con tranquilidad.

-eso no te corresponde- dijo el emperador con un tono de odio y desesperación para después dar una señal el cual hizo que los 30 soldados sacaran sus espadas.

-antes de que des la orden pregúntate si te conviene hacer eso- dijo tranquilamente Espartaco el cual hizo que el emperador pusiera una cara de duda –mira bien a tu alrededor, todo el coliseo está lleno de gente que lo apoyan y que me apoyan- dijo señalándome –seguro de que les gustara que nos mates además somos los preferidos y si nos matas de seguro ya nadie vendría a tus juegos suicidas- dijo Espartaco con una sonrisa socarrona pero como su cara estaba empapada de sangre que le escurría de su herida que le hice le dio un toque maquiavélico.

-la gladiadora águila y Crixo los pueden remplazar- dijo el emperador solo que esta vez se detectaba una preocupación.

-le hago dos preguntas, seguro de que ellos tendrán el mismo efecto que nosotros y segundo; seguro de que ellos le harían caso ya que la gladiadora águila es su novia y Crixo es mi mejor amigo- dijo Espartaco tranquilamente y se notaba que me había estudiado ya que sabía que Astrid era mi novia.

El emperador extendió su brazo con el pulgar en el medio. Todos estaban en silencio hasta que el pulgar del emperador quedo arriba haciendo que la gente aplaudiera con fuerza.

-te puedes tener- me pregunto a lo cual asentí. El me dejo parado para después salir del cuadrilátero y volver a entrar con mi prótesis y mi espada –ten esto, lo necesitas- me dijo pasándome mi prótesis.

Yo la cogí y me la puse para después salir de la arena y ser recibido por un efusivo abrazo de Astrid.

-Hipo estás bien- dijo abrazándome mientras lloraba en mi hombro.

-tranquila My lady – le dije respondiéndole el abrazo. Astrid se separó y me dio un beso apasionado al cual respondí. Pero fuimos interrumpidos por nuestros amigos que llegaron a abrazarme con emoción.

En eso entro Espartaco el cual fue recibido por un puño de Astrid directo al rostro pero para después ser recibido por un abrazo de la misma.

-gracias por no matarlo- le agradeció Astrid a Espartaco.

-no hay de que- le dijo.

-gracias por no matarme y perdón por tu herida en la cara- me disculpe.

-se podría decir que fue una venganza tuya contra mí por la x que te deje en el rostro- Espartaco camino hasta donde yo estaba y me tomo de los hombros –en todo mi tiempo como gladiador nadie me á dado tanta pelea como tú me la diste- dijo él.

Cuando dejo de tomarme de los hombros llego Vedius el cual nos abrazó a los dos –Uds. 2 pelearon de una manera que dejo loca a las personas. Vayan a que los curen y luego vayan con Lartius que quiere verlos a los 7 incluyendo a Crixo- dijo Vedius.

Mis compañeros me acompañaron a donde las sanadoras las cuales me cosieron la herida de la cara y la del cuello. Después fuimos a donde Lartius el cual ya estaba con Espartaco que ya estaba curado y Crixo.

-estas bien- me pregunto Crixo después de haberme dado un abrazó.

-si- le respondí.

-Lartius a lo que vinimos- dijo Crixo con seriedad.

-está bien- dijo este y se sentó.

-de que hablan- pregunto Patapez sin entender.

-legión del dragón como ya los conocen ellos son Espartaco y Crixo- dijo señalando a cada uno –ellos son los líderes de la revolución; bueno es Espartaco pero Crixo esta con nosotros- dijo Lartius.

-¿revolución?- pregunto Astrid.

-estamos planeando un golpe de estado contra el emperador. Mientras nosotros estamos acá entreteniendo a la gente nuestros compañeros han estado reclutando gente para la revolución. Ya tenemos un ejército grande que está acampando a fuera de Roma- dijo Crixo.

-yo he estado recibiendo las noticias de afuera y mandando las órdenes de Espartaco a la revolución que se ha estado escondiendo; todos mis soldados pertenecen a la revolución- dijo Lartius.

-¿y nosotros que?- dijo Patán.

-Hipo los estuvimos estudiando y Uds. Serian de gran ayuda en la revolución- dijo Espartaco.

-no quiero desanimarlos pero nosotros solo queremos irnos a Berk- dije.

-y ahí es donde entran Uds.; en una semana el emperador va a dar una de las ejecuciones públicas por la noche para infundir miedo que se va a desarrollar acá en el coliseo y todos los gladiadores estarán presentes junto con todo el pueblo y todos los soldados del emperador; Uds. Solo tienen que ayudarnos a salir de Roma y después serán libres- dijo Espartaco.

-hay un problema. Dijiste que también los soldados del emperador van a estar y eso complica un poco el escape y además no sabemos si todos los gladiadores estarán con nosotros- dijo Astrid.

-hay entro yo; mandare un mensaje falso diciendo que hay una revolución en Constantinopla con la firma que logre conseguir del general de haya. Esto hará que manden gran parte de soldados a Constantinopla dejándolos sin muchas defensas- dijo Vedius.

-y por los gladiadores no te preocupes ya están con nosotros- dijo Crixo.

-¿entonces aceptan?- pregunto Lartius.

-si es el único modo de salir rápido de acá aceptamos- dije.

Y así pasaron los días hasta llegar al día del ataque. Vedius ya había mandado el mensaje y la mitad de los soldados se había ido. Todos los gladiadores nos apoyaban y ya todo estaba preparado, los soldados de Lartius nos dejarían las puertas abiertas junto con Lartius y Vedius que nos esperarían con armas para defendernos.

Ya era de noche y estábamos en el coliseo y en el centro habían 2 cruces con personas clavadas a ellas pero no se veía quienes eran. Alrededor estábamos los gladiadores seguidos por un anillo de soldados de Lartius que nos protegerían y después los soldados del emperador y en lo más alto del coliseo estaba una hilera de arqueros. El emperador estaba en el balcón de siempre y el coliseo estaba lleno de personas. Esto si uno lo ve estaba fácil de hacer pero el problema era que afuera nos esperaba un escuadrón de soldados del emperador por si pasaba algo y claro que pasaría.

El emperador se asomó al balcón y dijo.

-esto es lo que pasa cuando uno se resiste a la autoridad romana, desobedeciendo a sus mayores. Cualquier rebeldía será castigada con la muerte- dijo para después dar una señal el cual uno de sus soldados dejo ver quiénes eran.

-maldito, es un monstruo- dijo Astrid llorando en mi hombro al ver quiénes eran.

-Quinto, Lucia- dije al ver a los niños clavados a esas cruces con sus caritas y sus ojos sin vida.

**Bueno aca acaba nuestro capitulo dejen sus reviews que son mi inspiración no importa con que, si es una idea, una critica, o solo su apoyo, cualquier review es aceptado. Y nos vemos la próxima.**


	37. gladiador vikingo (parte IX)

Chapter 37: gladiador vikingo (parte IX).

Vuela junto a mí

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, aca les dejo este capitulo.**

**Y Astrid Hofferson 01 me gustaría hacerte el favor que pides pero lo dejare a votación.**

**a) Si quieren que el lemon sea lo mas detallado posible.**

**b) Que sea sutil.**

**La elección es de Uds. Si quieren un lemon bien detallado porque créanme soy MUY detallista en esas partes o si quieren que sea sutil. Y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten.**

P.V. Hipo

Esto ya es un descaro. Poner a personas adultas a matarse entre si era una cosa pero matar a niños inocentes que no hicieron nada malo ya era pasado.

-hay que parar esto de una vez- dije decidido.

**(Pongan la canción del El arbol del ahorcado - sinsajo (con coro) en español latino link= watch?v=Ksr-AWxg_9U)**

**Hipo**

Será, será que al árbol vendrás

Que por matar a 3 un hombre colgó en él.

**Astrid**

Ocurren cosas raras pero extraño no ha de ser

Poderte ver ahí a la anochecer

**Espartaco**

Será, será que al árbol vendrás

Vámonos los 2, a su amor dijo al morir

**Crixo**

Ocurren cosas raras más seria algo muy normal

Poderte ver ahí a la anochecer

**Los gemelos**

Será, será que al árbol vendrás

Ahí te pedí escapar y buscar la libertad.

**Patán y Patapez**

Ocurren cosas raras pero extraño no ha de ser

Poderte ver ahí a la anochecer

Y en esto todos los gladiadores, los soldados de Lartius y los ciudadanos de roma empezaron a Cantar.

**Todos**

Será, será que al árbol vendrás

Que por matar a 3 un hombre colgó en él.

Ocurren cosas raras más seria algo muy normal

Poderte ver ahí a la anochecer

Será, será que al árbol vendrás

Vámonos los 2, a su amor dijo al morir

Ocurren cosas raras pero extraño no ha de ser

Poderte ver ahí a la anochecer

-la revolución empieza ahora- dijo Espartaco y todos los gladiadores atacaron a los muy desconcertados soldados del emperador que tardaron en reaccionar por el canto de la gente.

Salte contra un soldado, le agarre la tráquea y se la torcí con gran fuerza, su compañero saco su espada y me atacó, yo me agache esquivando el ataque para después patearle su espada de su mano que quedo en mi posesión para después cortarle el cuello.

Astrid había dado una patada a la entrepierna del soldado para después quitarle su espada y matarlo quitándole la cabeza, después apunto y lanzo la espada dándole a uno de los soldados del emperador.

Brutacio alzo a uno de los soldados para después poner su rodilla y estampar al soldado contra está haciendo que todas sus vertebras se partieran y Brutilda salto a los hombros de uno de los soldados y cogió la cabeza de aquel soldado y empezó a jalarla impulsándose con sus piernas hasta que pudo despegar la cabeza del cuerpo.

Patán había tacleado a uno de los soldados y le partió los 2 brazos para después torcerle el cuello y Patapez había cogido a uno de ellos y lo lanzo contra una de las estacas de los muros del coliseo.

Espartaco había robado una espada y empezó a cortarle el cuello a uno de los soldados mientras que Crixo había cogido una lanza y empalo a uno de los hombres en ella y dejándolo clavado a esta como si fuera una bandera.

Los arqueros empezaron a disparar pero los soldados de Lartius nos defendían con sus escudos evitando que fuéramos heridos por las flechas.

-corran por aquí- dijo Vedius que había abierto la entrada. Todos los gladiadores y soldados de Lartius salieron de la arena. Con los chicos habíamos corrido hasta donde estaba Lartius que tenía nuestras armaduras y mi traje negro.

-rápido pónganse sus armaduras- dijo mientras nos alcanzaba las partes. Astrid se puso su armadura de águila, los gemelos las armaduras de cobras, Patán su armadura de león, Patapez su armadura de rinoceronte, Espartaco su armadura de Tigre, yo me puse mi traje negro y mi armadura y Crixo se puso su armadura de lobo.

Ya todos los gladiadores y soldados de Crixo estaban listos para enfrentar al escuadrón de la elite del emperador que nos esperaba a la salida del coliseo.

-preparados porque aquí se desata el infierno y empieza la caída del imperio- grito Espartaco.

-HURRA- gritaron todos los presentes y cuando las puertas se abrieron nos vimos rodeados por la elite.

-Ataquen- grito Espartaco y todos saltaron contra los soldados del emperador.

Le di un golpe con mi escudo a uno de los soldados el cual cayó al suelo para después ser rematado con la punta de mi espada, salte usando de impulso uno de los escudos de los soldados y saltando tan alto que sobre pase sus cabezas empezando a cortar las cabezas que pudiera o usarlas como escalones y caminar sobre ellos. Astrid había lanzado su hacha haciendo que esta quedara en la cabeza de un soldado quedando con las garras de sus brazaletes, corrió entre la gente con sus garras a los lados haciendo que estas cortaran las cabezas o los brazos de los soldados.

Los gemelos entraron en su estado hipnótico de Berserks y lo único que se podía ver era como los soldados volaban por los aires, y Patapez daba ataques como demonio con su maso tanto que a veces se bajaba a dos soldados de un solo golpe y mi primo Patán había guardado sus 2 espadas y cogido una lanza empezando a empalar a los soldados en ella dejándolos como banderas. Espartaco y Crixo también estaban peleando muy bien ya que cortaban todo lo que se les atravesara piernas, brazos y cabezas. Vedius demostraba él porque era el capitán del escuadrón de Lartius y Lartius aunque anciano demostraba por qué el antiguo emperador lo había liberado.

Pero a Crixo le atravesó una flecha su pierna derecha, un error habernos olvidado de los arqueros.

-Patán dame una de las lanzas lanza- grito Esparta.

-Toma- dijo lanzándole la lanza. Espartaco la agarro y con una fuerza impresionante la lanzo dándole a uno de los arqueros haciendo que este callera con su arco y con el carcaj lleno de flechas.

-Hipo encárgate de los arqueros- dijo pasándome el arco y el carcaj. Guarde mi espada y cogí el arco y me colgué el carcaj en la espalda, saque una de las flechas y la dispare dándole a uno de los arqueros en la cabeza.

-hey no es tan difícil como creía- dije ya que pensé que era diferente a usar una ballesta. Saque 3 flechas y las temblé disparando al mismo y dando a todos los objetivos. Y así pasamos casi durante 30 minutos hasta que todos los soldados estaban muertos. Solo habíamos perdido a dos soldados de Lartius.

-que cobarde- dije al ver que a lo lejos se veía una carrosa marcharse a toda velocidad y no había que ser adivino para saber que hay iba el emperador.

-rápido vienen los refuerzos de Constantinopla- dijo Vedius.

-pero no se supone que estarían haya por un buen rato- pregunto Astrid.

-si pero llegaron muy rápido a la ciudad dándose cuenta que era una farsa- dijo Vedius.

Y así todos los revolucionarios partimos al norte para salir de Roma pero cuando estábamos en una de las calles los refuerzos nos rodearon enfrascándonos en otra violenta batalla pero esta vez ellos mataban más que los que nos esperaban afuera del coliseo.

-estamos perdiendo muchas personas- dijo Crixo un poco alterado.

-hay que resistir- grito Espartaco.

-solo Odín nos podría sacar de esto- dijo Patán.

Pero de repente de una pared salió una especie de líquido verde que quedo en uno de los soldados haciendo que este gritara de dolor. Y de la misma pared empezó a salir muchísimo más de ese líquido quitándonos a la mitad de los soldados del emperador de encima. Y de repente de la pared salió una criatura alada de color rojo.

-Hipo es un ala-cambiante- me grito Patapez.

-¿un ala-cambiante por estos lares?- dije incrédulo y de repente este aterrizo en el centro del lugar dejando a una persona con una túnica blanca encapuchada que empezó a atacar a los soldados con una cimitarra pero en forma de relámpago. Cuando todos los soldados estuvieron muertos todos miraban incrédulos al dragón y a la persona encapuchada de color blanco incluso nosotros estábamos sorprendidos por ver un dragón tan lejos del nido y de Berk. La persona de blanco se dirigió a su dragón que tenía en la montura un montón de cosas y de esta sacó mi escudo y a alma negra para después pasármela, también saco el hacha de Astrid con la hoja oculta y dándosela a su correspondiente dueña incluyendo las armas de los gemelos que eran unas cimitarras relucientes por el hierro de Gronckle, el maso reluciente de Patapez y la espada reluciente de Patán.

-¿pero… como… quien eres tu?- dije sin poder articular bien la pregunta. Vi que el encapuchado blanco mando su mano derecha a su capucha para después quitársela.

-HEATHER- dijimos todos mis amigos al verla con la túnica blanca puesta.

**Bueno aca acaba nuestro capitulo dejen sus reviews que son mi inspiración no importa con que, si es una idea, una critica, o solo su apoyo, cualquier review es aceptado.**

**Y que les pareció lo del canto; esa parte se me ocurrió después de salir de cine cuando estaba viendo los juegos del hambre sinsajo parte 1. Y nunca me han dicho que tal les parece la música de ambientación que pongo, si les gusta o les parece mala.Y nos vemos la próxima.**


	38. gladiador vikingo (parte X)

Chapter 38: gladiador vikingo (parte X).

Vuela junto a mí

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, aca les dejo este capitulo. **

**Y Astrid Hofferson 01 por el momento va ganando el lemon detallado así que temo que el Lemon sutil no se podrá hacer. Y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten.**

P.V. Hipo

-hola chicos- saludo Heather.

-Heather que haces aquí- pregunte muy sorprendido.

-se que están impresionados pero se los contare más tarde. Mi pueblo y yo los necesitamos y vinimos a rescatarlos- dijo Heather.

-¿tu pueblo?- Pregunto Astrid.

-luego se los cuento primero hay que sacarlos de acá- dijo Heather que después cogió mi arco, el carcaj blanco con flechas rojas y una flecha para después meter la flecha en una de las antorchas que traía uno de los soldados de Lartius haciendo que esta se prendiera en fuego.

-¿qué vas a hacer?- pregunto Patán.

Ella no respondió solo tenso la flecha y la disparo a los cielos.

-que hiciste acabas de dar nuestra posición- dijo Espartaco muy alarmado y de una calle salieron muchos soldados de la elite del emperador –estamos muertos por tu culpa- dijo Espartaco muy enojado.

-3, 2, 1- conto Heather mientras los enumeraba con los dedos y cuando llego a 0 se empezó a escuchar ese sonido agudo que le daba la bienvenida a uno de los dragones mas temidos de la historia.

-¿un Furia Nocturna?- dijo Patapez sin podérselo creer y de las sombras una bola de plasma salió disparada contra la horda de soldados elite haciendo que esta estallara y mandara a 5 soldados a volar y de entre las casas apareció aquella bella bestia negra quedando enfrente de nosotros.

-Chimuelo- dije mientras que me quitaba la máscara para ver que no estaba alucinando. Y cuando lo vi a la perfección una alegría creció al ver a mi dragón al frente nuestro protegiéndonos.

-y no es todo- dijo Heather apuntando asía arriba. Todos miramos a donde apuntaba Heather y se vio una especie de estrella fugaz que después fue reconocible.

-Diente Púa- dijo Patán alegre de ver a su dragón surcar los cielos mientras estaba encendido en llamas que descendió y paso atreves de la horda de soldados haciendo que muchos se quemaran.

3 arqueros salieron en los techos de las casas y nos apuntaron, estaban a punto de disparar las flechas pero fueron atravesados por tres púas.

-Tormenta- dijo Astrid feliz de ver a su dragón que estaba volando, atravesando e incinerando soldados de la elite. Gran parte de la horda se vio envuelta en un gas verde que después se incendió e incinero a los que estaban dentro de aquella nube de gas.

-Barf, Belch- dijeron los gemelos alegres de ver a su dragón de dos cabezas y por ultimo una mancha café atravesó la horda envistiendo a todos a su paso para después elevarse y lanzar 3 rocas de lava hirviendo.

-Gorgontua- dijo Patapez feliz de ver a su dragón.

A ellos se les unió el ala-cambiante de Heather que empezó a rociar asido sobre los soldados y en pocos minutos ya todos los soldados estaban muertos calcinados o derretidos o sin cabeza, el caso es que se podía ver la masacre que habían causado los dragones. Y cuando paro el ataque todos los dragones se lanzaron sobre sus respectivos dueños.

-Chimuelo- dije feliz para después ser envestido por mi amigo que tenía esos ojos tiernos y con su sonrisa que dejaba ver su encía con la lengua afuera para quedar encima de mí y empezar a darme lengüetazos de felicidad.

-ya; ya para, sabes que eso no se quita- dije quitándome a mi amigo de encima y empezar a limpiar la baba de él. Cuando termine de limpiarme me lance al cuello de mi amigo que estaba sentado en sus patas traseras –te extrañe amigo- dije aferrado al cuello de él, el cual me correspondió empezando a ronronear y abrasándome con sus patas delanteras para después envolverme en sus enormes alas.

Mire a Astrid y vi que le estaba haciendo mimos a Tormenta en su cabeza la cual se acicalaba en su vientre con los ojos cerrados y ronroneando. Mi primo estaba dentro de la boca de Diente Púa pero no peleaba contra eso como siempre hacía sino que con sus manos que estaban afuera de la boca del dragón estaba acariciando la cabeza de este. Patapez estaba debajo de Gorgontua que le daba lengüetazos una y otra vez. Y los gemelos estaban dando se cabezazos con su respectiva cabeza.

-no puede ser son dragones- dijo un muy sorprendido Lartius. Todos pararon los mimos con sus dragones para ver las caras de asombros de Espartaco, Crixo, los gladiadores, Vedius, Lartius y sus soldados.

-no puede ser- dijo Espartaco acercándose corriendo a ver a los dragones como niño en una dulcería al igual que Crixo, Vedius y la mitad de los gladiadores.

Pero su emoción paso cuando todos los dragones pusieron a sus respectivos jinetes detrás de ellos y se pusieron en posición de ataque.

-Tranquilo amigo, están de nuestro lado- le dije rascando en esa parte del cuello a Chimuelo que hacía que este empezara a ronronear como un gato. A veces me preguntaba si mi dragón es una fusión entre un gato y un dragón ya que muchas de sus actitudes eran las de un gato mimado sin incluir esos ojos tiernos que derriten a cualquiera.

Pero este dejo de ronronear poniendo unos ojitos tristes y preocupados para después pasar su hocico suavemente por mi cicatriz en x en la cara que aun tenia los hilos que los unía.

-tranquilo amigo no fue nada- dije abrazando su cabeza y uniendo nuestras frentes.

-Hipo será que puedo… ya sabes- dijo Lartius mientras se trababa.

-¿tocarlo? Adelante; tranquilo no te hará nada- dije a Lartius y el final mirando a Chimuelo que lo miraba con desconfianza. Lartius acerco su mano al hocico de Chimuelo para después tocarlo.

-es increíble- dijo Lartius.

-no quiero sonar aguafiestas pero el tiempo se nos acaba- dijo Heather montada en el ala-cambiante.

-es cierto- dijo Astrid montándose en Tormenta el cual todos los jinetes montaron a sus dragones.

-es cierto tenemos que llevarlos afuera de Roma; Lartius, Vedius, Crixo y Espartaco suban a un dragón. Los demás sigan esta calle nosotros despejaremos la zona- dije montándome en mi amigo y enganchando la pierna al estribo -sube- dije extendiéndole la mano a Lartius.

-es seguro- dijo el anciano con duda.

-si no lo fuera nosotros no lo estaríamos haciendo- dije para después ayudar a Lartius a subir a Chimuelo -sujétate- le dije a Lartius el cual se agarro de mis hombros -¿listos todos?- pregunte y vi que Vedius iba con Patán en Diente Púa; Crixo con Astrid en Tormenta y Espartaco con Heather en el ala-cambiante.

-ya estamos listos- dijeron todos.

-todos solo sigan este camino recto no cojan por otro lado- dije desplegando mi ballesta y cargándola con una de las flechas negras. Di la señal y todos emprendieron vuelo y como era de esperarse los romanos que nos acompañaban se habían aferrado más a los jinetes con los que iban. Mire a Astrid y vi que empezó a reírse de las caras de los romanos.

-hum novatos- dijo Astrid con una sonrisa y cuando vimos a unos metros había mas soldados cerca del grupo de la revolución. Chimuelo planeo y yo dispare varias flechas negras sin fallar ninguna. Heather estaba matando a todos los arqueros que estaban en los techos con su arco. Diente Púa se encendió en llamas excepto en la parte del cuello para no quemar a Vedius y a Patán y este paso por entre los soldados dejando a un muy asustado Vedius que dio un grito de lo más masculino (sarcasmo) cuando el dragón se encendió en llamas.

Tormenta disparo sus púas, el ala-cambiante roció acido, Gorgontua escupió las rocas de lava, Barf y Belch encendieron a los soldados y mi amigo mando a volar a los soldados con sus bolas de plasma acabando con todos y dejándole la vía libre a la revolución.

-Lartius cuál es el palacio del emperador- dije con una idea entre manos.

-esa- dijo señalando un gran edificio con columnas, estatuas y un gran jardín.

-le falta algo- dijo Astrid con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

-algo como fuego- dijo Heather desde su dragón.

-podría ser ¿Qué opinan gemelos? – les dije recibiendo como respuesta una risa de lo mas maquiavélica y psicópata que he escuchado, ni siquiera la risa de Dagur se comparaba con aquella risa.

-ya sabes que hacer; agárrate bien Lartius- le dije a Chimuelo acariciando su costado dibujando una sonrisa en la boca de mi amigo. Este empezó a rodar rápidamente disparando 3 bolas de plasma en el acto las cuales entraron por las ventanas y explotaron en el interior. Diente Púa se encendió en llamas otra vez pero abrió su boca y de esta empezó a emanar una bola gigantesca de fuego la cual fue alimentada por las llamas que recubrían al dragón que después salió disparada como un cometa estampándose y quemando toda la entrada de aquel edificio. Barf y Belch llenaron el jardín y la entrada con gas para después encenderlo dejándolo incinerado con llamas vivas. Tormenta disparo sus púas atinando a cada estatua que había para después encenderla con su fuego. Gorgontua escupió rocas de lava a todos los balcones del edificio y el ala-cambiante roció acido en todas las columnas del lugar empezando a corroer loas columnas.

-magnifico; una obra de arte magnifica- dijo Brutacio con lágrimas en los ojos.

-vamos hay que salir- dijo Heather y todos salimos del roma descendiendo en donde nos esperaba la revolución.

(pongan la canción de Stoick´s ship link= watch?v=D4Ycaeu_qrQ&index=15&list=PLjF0JiMzMfC-ARX1agkiLOdrWkcmo7ZIJ)

-este es el adiós- dije y ayude a Lartius a bajar me empecé a quitar la armadura –toma es tuya- dije quitándome las placas.

-quédatela Hipo, es un regalo por haber sido el mejor gladiador al que he representado- dijo el anciano con lágrimas en los ojos.

-te extrañare- dije dándole un abrazo y siendo correspondido.

-este es el adiós muchacho- dijo Vedius extendiéndome la mano.

-adiós Vedius; gracias por habernos traído y darnos toda una aventura- dije abrazándolo.

-si vuelvo a Berk será para visitarlos y no para raptarlos- dijo con una sonrisa.

-adiós amigo- dijo Espartaco junto con Crixo. Espartaco me tomo de los hombros –eres un gran gladiador y un gran hombre; y fue un gusto haber peleado contra ti y a tu lado- dijo para después abrazarme.

-puedo pedir algo- le dije a Espartaco.

-claro- dijo este.

-cuando mates al emperador mándame su cabeza en bandeja de plata- dije seriamente.

-dalo por hecho- dijo y así todos nos fuimos guiados por Heather donde nos esperaba el pueblo de Heather y cuando descendimos estábamos en la orilla del mar donde nos esperaban 5 barcos con una insignia que no reconocí, donde había hombres con capas rojas y pantaloneta blanca y si camisa con cascos dorados.

-Heather cuál es tu aldea- le pregunte al ver la insignia y bajándome de Chimuelo.

- ahh, sí mi aldea es…- dijo pero fue interrumpido por un hombre musculoso con capa roja, pantaloneta blanca y casco dorado.

-¿Heather los lograste rescatar?- pregunto el hombre.

-si Lacedemo ya podemos ir a casa- dijo ella.

-está bien; Espartanos empaquen todo, es hora de zarpar- grito Lacedemo.

-¿Espartanos?- dijimos todos los chicos al mismo tiempo.

**Bueno aca acaba nuestro capitulo dejen sus reviews que son mi inspiración no importa con que, si es una idea, una critica, o solo su apoyo, cualquier review es aceptado. Y nos vemos la próxima.**


	39. Heather (parte I)

Chapter 39: Heather (parte I).

Vuela junto a mí

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, aca les dejo este capitulo. **

**Y amigos aunque fue una votación reñida gano los votos de los sexualmente activos o en otras palabras el Lemon va a ser uno detallado y Astrid Hofferson 01 sabia que iba a tener un error histórico pero esto lo hice porque estaba viendo 300 y se me ocurrio que después de Roma los personajes fueran a Esparta y bueno he ahí de donde saque la idea de los espartanos pero todo puede pasar en un fic.Y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten.**

P.V. normal

Todos ya estaban montados en las naves, donde en la nave principal que era la mas grande iban todos los dragones junto con los muchachos, Heather y Lacedemo.

-Heather ahora explica todo porque no entendemos nada- dijo Hipo a Heather mientras era apoyado por los demás.

-está bien; como ya debieron de adivinar yo soy una Espartana. Todo empezó ya hace casi 2 meses, en Esparta era un día norma como cualquier otro todos jugaban, entrenaban, hacían sus actividades del día a día. Pero llego unos hombres, un mensajero con cabezas de reyes conquistados, un mensajero persa pidiendo agua y tierra. El rey Leónidas se negó el cual hizo que el persa lo amenazara diciendo que su rey Herjes iba a esclavizar y matar a cada aldeano de Esparta. Nada de esto le gusto al rey Leónidas haciendo que este matara al persa y a sus acompañantes. Esparta se había enfrascado en una guerra contra todo un imperio donde el consejo le negó al rey poder llevar al ejército a batalla. Leónidas no se quedó de brazos cruzados tomando a 300 hombres sin el consentimiento del consejo y los llevo a una batalla contra todo el ejército persa. Ahí es donde entro yo.- dijo Heather.

Flash Back

P.V. Heather

El persa ha muerto mor la mano de mi señor Leónidas mi padre se estaba alistando en la casa para partir junto con los 300 hombres a defender el imperio.

-no tienes que hacerlo y lo sabes- dijo mi madre algo angustiada.

-padre, ella tiene razón no tienes que ir, el rey está yendo por su cuenta sin el consentimiento del consejo, no van a durar- dije muy preocupada.

-no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados mientras 300 espartanos van y sacrifican la vida por Esparta- dijo mi padre decidido.

-no, no lo harás- dijo Leónidas entrando a nuestra casa.

-mi señor- dijo mi padre arrodillándose en una pierna.

-levántate amigo y suelta tus armas porque no vas a venir con nosotros- dijo el rey.

-quiero hacerlo no puedo quedarme acá sin hacer nada- dijo mi padre levantándose.

-y por eso te tengo una misión a ti y tu familia. El consejo es terco y por eso necesito que vayas y reclutes soldados para defendernos, para que vengan y sean entrenados como espartanos- dijo Leónidas.

-tómelo por echo- dijo mi padre muy decidido.

Mientras que los 300 hombres se iban de Esparta yo y mis padres íbamos en camino en un barco buscando reclutas. Habíamos conseguido convencer a unos 100 persones de 1000 lugares que visitamos. Casi todos se asustaban ante la idea de pelear contra Herjes y su imperio persa. Los 100 hombres en general eran personas nobles que tenían cuentas pendientes con Herjes.

Estábamos dirigiéndonos al archipiélago nórdico en busca de los fieros guerreros que se hacían llamar vikingos y ya caída la noche estaba acostada en proa viendo las estrellas y la luna naciente que resplandecía en los cielos.

-linda noche verdad- dijo mi padre acostándose a mi lado.

-si. Has tenido noticias- le pregunte.

-dos días después de la partida llegaron gran parte de los 300 hombres diciendo que habían perdido ya que los emboscaron. Dejaron solos a Leónidas y a unos cuantos. Por suerte la reina convenció al consejo de mandar al ejercito pero que nos darán tiempo para volver- dijo mi padre y nos quedamos en silenció hasta que vimos 5 barcos acercándose con un símbolo extraño.

Nos abordaron, mi padre ya estaba listo con su casco y su escudo, su lanza y espada para cualquier cosa. De uno de los barcos se bajó un hombre alto, robusto y de barba negra.

-buenas noches- dijo aquel hombre.

-que es lo que quieren- dijo mi padre.

-me llamo Alvín el traidor líder de los marginados. Sabemos que están buscando reclutas y nosotros queremos entrar solo a cambio de un favor- dijo aquel hombre llamado Alvin.

-cual- dijo mi padre.

-que nos ayuden a robar un libro y destruir la isla de Berk-dijo el hombre.

-como vera señor Alvin no tenemos tiempo y por ende nos reusamos- dijo mi padre.

-que lastima pero aun así nos ayudaran- dijo Alvin y dio una señal.

Unos arqueros salieron y nos dispararon pero mi padre puso su escudo y nos defendió. Todos los hombres se lanzaron en contra de mi padre y de mi madre que tenía una daga en cada mano. Mi padre me había enseñado a mí y a mi madre a pelear. Yo tenía mi cimitarra en forma de relámpago. Un hombre me ataco pero rodé por entre sus piernas para matarlo con mi arma. Mi padre estaba peleando como todo un espartano. 6 hombres y ninguno podía hacerle daño. Mi padre golpeo con su escudo a uno de los hombres y este salió volando contra uno de los arqueros, mi padre lanzo su lanza empalando a 2 arqueros.

Mi madre cortaba todo a su paso con sus dagas. Todo iba bien hasta que Alvin dio una orden y unas catapultas dispararon. Mi padre se defendió con su escudo pero el golpe fue tal que lo derribó haciendo que muchos hombres lo inmovilizaran y a mi madre por la preocupación por mi padre la inmovilizaron.

Yo estaba rodeada hasta que vi que mis padres tenían unas espadas en sus cuellos.

-suelta tu arma o se mueren- dijo Alvin y sin opción tuve que soltarla Alvin me agarro del cuello –vaya parece que harías lo que fuera por salvarlos. Te propongo un trato tu nos traes el libro que queremos y nosotros te devolvemos a tus padres- dijo con una sonrisa socarrona.

Solo pude asentir ya que me estaba agarrando fuertemente del cuello. De repente todo se puso borroso y lo único que me acordaba era de mi padre luchando por zafarse mientras gritaba mi nombre. Desperté en un barco destruido con un chico pecoso de mi edad al frente mío.

Después de toda mi aventura y de haber zarpado junto con mis padres estábamos saliendo del archipiélago hasta que de repente en el mástil apareció un dragón rojo con alas grandes donde estas estaban bordeadas de un color amarillo al igual que su hocico donde sus antenas eran del mismo color, apareciendo de la nada.

-pero que- dijo mi padre empuñando su espada y alzando su escudo. El dragón escupió una baba verde que le dio a mi papa en su escudo el cual se empezó a corroer.

-es un ala-cambiante- dije al ver el dragón y baje rápido a la bodega para sacar un pescado. Cuando lo saque y subí vi a mi papa debajo del dragón que estaba por escupirle acido.

-alto- dije poniéndome entre el dragón y mi padre.

-Heather vete y no te metas- dijo mi padre.

-se que hacer- dije y extendí el pescado haciendo que el dragón pasara de un estado agresivo a uno pasivo. Este se comió el pescado y luego se acerco pidiendo mimos de mi parte el cual acepte con gusto.

Durante todo el viaje entrene y volé con Hunter así llame a mi dragón descubriendo que los ala-cambiantes además de camuflarse pueden también camuflar cosas u personas haciendo que varias veces mis padres se preocuparan por mí al no verme. Cuando llegamos a Esparta todos estaban asombrados por aquella criatura alada.

-sabes un pequeño batallón de estas criaturas nos ayudarían mucho- me dijo la reina. Soy estúpida porque no le pedí ayuda a Hipo.

-puedo traer mas pero necesitare unos cuantas naves- dije dispuesta a volver a Berk.

La reina accedió y me dio 5 naves donde uno de los amigos de mi padre llamado Lacedemo me acompaño, mi madre me dio una túnica con capucha blanca que ella no usaba. Hicimos una parada rápida en Sicilia. Las naves me estaban esperando en la playa mientras yo estaba en el mercado cambiando una espada por un canasto de pescados para Hunter hasta que escuche y vi una multitud cerca del teatro.

Entre al teatro y vi que era una pelea de gladiador, un hombre dio un discurso y los gladiadores aparecieron mire a cada uno hasta que vi a una rubia junto con dos gemelos un gordito un encapuchado de color negro y un muchacho bajito.

-Hipo, Astrid, los gemelos, Patán y Patapez son gladiadores- dije al ver a mis amigos.

**Bueno aca acaba nuestro capitulo dejen sus reviews que son mi inspiración no importa con que, si es una idea, una critica, o solo su apoyo, cualquier review es aceptado. Y nos vemos la próxima.**


	40. Heather (parte II)

Chapter 40: Heather (parte II).

Vuela junto a mí

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, aca les dejo este capitulo y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten. **

**Este capitulo va en memoria de Roberto Gómez Bolaños aquel hombre que nos sacó una sonrisa alguna vez y mentiroso aquel que lo niegue. Fue el amo de la sonrisa, el maestro de la risa aquel hombre que nos demostró que no se necesita ni la mejor cámara de video, o los mejores vestidos o el mejor escenario para hacer un buen programa. Aquel que nos enseñó que para hacer un buen chiste no se necesita groserías o una frase con doble sentido como se hace hoy en día. No se si opinen igual pero para este humilde escritor Roberto Gómez Bolaños fue, es y será el mejor de toda la historia de Latino América. Y sin mas preámbulo aca esta el capitulo.**

P.V. Heather

Hay no esto es grave si son gladiadores podrían ser puestos el uno contra el otro y pelear hasta la muerte. Tengo que hacer algo y rápido. Salí corriendo del teatro al muelle donde Lacedemo me esperaba junto con Hunter y los demás barcos.

-Heather que pasa- pregunto Lacedemo al verme llegar exhausta de haber corrido.

-empaquen todo nos vamos a Berk- dije y en poco tiempo ya todos estaban listos para salir del muelle he irse a Berk.

Pasaron 3 días de viaje en los cuales yo lo único que hacía era orar a cada deidad que conocía para que mis amigos estuvieran bien y no solo lo hacía porque ellos fueran la única salvación de mi pueblo si no que también estaba mi amistad que había entablado con ellos.

Además he visto los juegos de gladiadores y son demasiado sanguinarios con muertes de las cuales ni a mis enemigos se las desearía. Bueno tal vez solo a uno y es a ese maldito de Herjes que la verdad lo odio con todo mi cuerpo, corazón y alma. Además se los debo ya que ellos me ayudaron a recuperar a mis padres y me perdonaron por lo que les había hecho.

Durante los 3 días no podía dejar de pensar en mis amigos mientras que una preocupación invadía todo mi cuerpo y para colmo todas las noches soñaba que estaba en el coliseo romano viendo a mis amigos pelear y viendo como cada uno caía muerto con una desastrosa batalla.

Ya han pasado los tres días y aun no llegábamos. Estaba sentada en proa mientras miraba el cielo pensando e intentándome convencer de que nada malo había pasado. Repitiendo una y otra vez la misma frase en mi mente. "ellos están bien. Son jinetes de dragones nada puede con ellos" pero cada vez que repetía esta frase más frecuente se hacían presentes las imágenes de mis amigos muertos.

Pensaba una y otra vez hasta que una mano que se posó sobre mi hombro me saco de mis pensamientos.

-que tienes- dijo Lacedemo con una cara de preocupación. Lacedemo y yo somos grandes amigos ya que él fue uno de mis guarda espaldas o más bien mí niñera que contrato mi papa cuando yo era una niña ya que mis papas son del círculo de confianza del confianza del rey Leónidas por ende muchas veces estaban ocupados y no podían cuidarme. Lacedemo aunque parece un asesino a sangre fría es como un hermano mayor, juguetón responsable y sobreprotector. El además de cuidarme a mi cuidaba a Plistarco el hijo de Leónidas, se podría decir que nosotros 3 somos el grupo de raritos del pueblo ya que siempre hacíamos travesuras.

-nada tranquilo- le dije con la mirada pérdida en el horizonte.

-Heather te conozco de toda la vida, sé qué te pasa algo- me dijo y es cierto el me cuido cuando yo tenía 5 mientras que el tenía 15 y ahora tengo 15 y el 25 desde los 5 el me cuidaba a mi y a Plistarco que tiene la misma edad mía.

-me preocupan mis amigos de Berk- dije con un suspiro.

-tranquila ellos estarán bien solo tienes que tener confianza- dijo este rodeándome con uno de sus brazos.

Yo lo abrace al cual el me respondió hasta que.

-tierra a la vista- grito uno de los espartanos.

Subí al mástil y cogí un catalejo, cuando mire era Berk ya que reconocí las estatuas que adornan el mar de Berk.

-es Berk- dije para después llevarme dos dedos a la boca y chiflar llamando a Hunter que estaba dormido en otro barco. Este salto al barco en el que yo estaba agachando su cabeza para que yo me subiera lo cual hice y volé hasta la playa de Berk con mi túnica blanca puesta junto con la capucha.

Cuando llegue todos me miraban extraño hasta que me quite la capota.

-tu- dijo Patón al verme.

-que haces aquí- me cuestiono Estoico.

-vaya se perdieron los modales por aquí- dije con una sonrisa.

-disculpa Heather en estos últimos días hemos estado patas arriba- dijo Estoico.

-los muchachos verdad- dije.

-sabes algo- preguntaron los 2 al mismo tiempo.

-mejor vayamos al gran recinto a hablar- dije. Nos fuimos y llegamos al gran recinto donde 5 espartanos me siguieron junto con Lacedemo.

-quienes son- pregunto Patón.

-son guerreros de mi pueblo. Pero este no es el tema y si se en dónde están los chicos- dije y vi que todos me miraron fijamente –fueron llevados por romanos para ser gladiadores- dije.

Todos empezaron a murmurar -segura- dijo Estoico que tenia una cara de miedo. Yo asentí y les conté todo menos la parte de la guerra de Esparta contra Persia –tenemos que ir pro ellos- dijo Estoico.

-No. Déjame a mí ir por ellos conozco mejor esos lares además se los debo. Por favor Estoico confía en mi- le dije.

Aquel hombre robusto miro al suelo y me miro –está bien. Dinos que necesitas y te lo daremos.- dijo.

-necesito las armas de ellos y sus dragones porque sacarlos va a ser imposible sin ellos- dije y estos asintieron. Los 5 espartanos llevaron las armas a los barcos mientras que yo me dirigía al ruedo junto con Estoico.

-te advierto los dragones están muy preocupados pueden estar agresivos- dijo Estoico antes de abrir el ruedo. Cuando entre pude ver a los dragones y vi a Chimuelo el cual noto mi presencia pero no estaba agresivo. En esos enormes y hermosos ojos verdes que siempre habían denotado ternura y felicidad, tenía una mirada de preocupación y tristeza, una mirada que fácilmente le rompería el corazón a alguien.

Por alguna extraña razón una imagen de Hipo muerto me llego a la mente y como si fuera una gripa esa tristeza y preocupación se me pego. Mis ojos se aguaron y vi que la bella bestia negra derramaba lagrimas por su querido amigo, lagrimas que bajaban de esos ojos verdes toxico que dicen mas que mil palabras, escurriendo por sus mejillas negras pasando su boca sin dientes y terminando en el suelo.

Me acerque y abrace al dragón.

-tranquilo se en donde esta Hipo y sus amigos pero necesito tu ayuda y la de los demás dragones- dije y como si fuera un amanecer una mirada de felicidad y una sonrisa tierna se alzó por el rostro del dragón y también de los demás dragones que tenían esa mirada desgarradora.

Los dragones subieron a los botes y zarpamos hacia Roma. Cuando llegamos era de día así que yo fui y verifique que si estuvieran hay ya que en la pelea que había visto dijeron que los ganadores irían a roma. Cuando llegue no los vi algo que me preocupo hasta que oí a 2 guardias hablar.

-esta noche la legión del dragón y los gladiadores harán un golpe de estado. Lartius nos pidió preparar todas las armas así que andando- dijo uno de ellos.

Legión del Dragón? Sin duda son ellos –esta noche saldrán de este infierno- dije en un susurro.

Final del Flash Back

P.V. normal

-wow enserió has recorrido todo el mundo por nosotros- dijo un asombrado Hipo.

-si pero como les conté necesito su ayuda; se que soy una descarada para pedirles un favor después de lo que les hice pero necesito su ayuda- dijo Heather en suplica.

Los muchachos intercambiaron miradas hasta que Hipo dio un paso al frente –lo haremos- dijo con una sonrisa.

Heather se lanzó al cuello de los 6 jinetes en un efusivo abrazo. Y así transcurrieron los días hasta que.

-tierra a la vista- grito un hombre.

-llegamos a Esparta- dijo Heather.

**Bueno aca acaba nuestro capitulo dejen sus reviews que son mi inspiración no importa con que, si es una idea, una critica, o solo su apoyo, cualquier review es aceptado. Y nos vemos la próxima.**


	41. un dia siendo espartano

Chapter 41: un día siendo espartano.

Vuela junto a mí

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, aca les dejo este capitulo.**

**Y disculpen no haber subido antes pero he estado ocupado y los que se preocupan de que le voy a quitar la inocencia a Hipo en el lemon a los 15, no tranquilos que el lemon será a los 20 pero eso si les advierto que le quitare TODA LA INOCENCIA. Y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten. Y sin mas preámbulo aca esta el capitulo.**

P.V. normal

-Llegamos al fin- dijo Heather al ver su tierra tan cerca. Cuando tocaron tierra todos estaban impresionados por aquel lugar. Era como Constantinopla pero mejor organizada y mas pulcra.

-wow esta es tu aldea?- pregunto una muy sorprendida Astrid.

-sip es esta- dijo Heather con un aire de orgullo.

Todos los aldeanos estaban relativamente vestidos iguales. Los hombres tenían una capa roja que cubría su espalda, mostrando el torso que era marcado por sus músculos junto con una pantaloneta blanca haciendo que Brutilda y un poco Astrid babeara. Y las mujeres estaban vestidas con una túnica blanca que dejaba ver gran parte de sus pechos, sus piernas y sus brazos haciendo que todos los muchachos sin excepción les sangrara la nariz de una manera descontrolada. Bueno a Patán y Brutacio se les notaba pero a leguas en cambio Hipo y Patapez lo disimulaban.

De repente una mujer de pelo negro con la túnica blanca pero con una capa roja al cuello se les acerco. Apenas estuvo al frente de la pandilla y los espartanos, Heather y los espartanos se arrodillaron en una pierna dejando desconcertados a todos los hooligans.

-su majestad- dijeron todos los arrodillados. Y como si de un imán se tratase los vikingos cayeron al suelo de rodillas haciendo una repentina reverencia.

-tranquilos no es necesaria la reverencia- dijo la reina para que después todos se pararan –bienvenidos a la humilde ciudad de Esparta, es un honor tenerlos acá presentes- dijo la reina.

-el honor es nuestro su majestad, me llamo Hipo y ellos son Astrid, Patapez, Patán, Brutacio y Brutilda. Somos los jinetes de Berk- dijo Hipo.

-he escuchado mucho de Uds. Heather a contado maravillas de los jinetes de Berk- dijo la reina haciendo que cierta pelinegra se sonrojara. De los barcos salieron 6 dragones muy juguetones que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaban frente a la reina admirándola y admirando la enorme ciudad.

-wow estos son los famosos dragones; puedo- dijo la reina extendiendo levemente la mano hacia Chimuelo que tenía una enorme sonrisa el cual recibió una aprobación de Hipo. Al principio la reina dudo si no es porque el juguetón dragón acerco su hocico haciendo que la mano de la reina tocara la escamosa piel del reptil –es fantástico- dijo al sentir la piel del dragón.

-así que esta va a ser el arma secreta de Esparta- dijo un anciano con toga blanca acercándose junto con otros 5 ancianos.

-jinetes ellos son el consejo de Esparta- dijo la reina señalando a los ancianos.

-vaya con estas armas los persas jamás podrán tocarnos- dijo uno de los ancianos.

-con todo respeto señor ellos no son armas; son seres vivos como nosotros y como Uds.- dijo Hipo con una cara seria pero que se notaba que estaba por estrangular al anciano. Astrid puso una mano en el hombro del castaño para después negar con la cabeza.

-me disculpo- dijo el anciano el cual recibió un gruñido de parte de todos los dragones que empezaron a alzar sus alas y a mostrar sus dientes.

-yo creo que debe de disculparse es con ellos- dijo Astrid calmando a Tormenta que había desplegado sus púas de la cola dejando a un muy asustado anciano del consejo.

La reina se aclaró la garganta para romper el momento tenso y después hablar –Heather lleva a las chicas a que se quiten esa rompa sucia y Lacedemo lleva a los muchachos a lo mismo. Nos veremos en el centro de la plaza para hablar de la guerra contra los persas y denle algo de comer a los dragones- dijo para después dar una seña haciendo que los nombrados cumplieran su deber.

Después de media hora ya los jinetes con sus dragones dormidos a sus lados que estaban esperando a Astrid y Brutilda que llegaran. Hipo estaba vestido ya como todo un espartano con su capa roja solo que con la cimera de Berk en la espalda con su pecho al descubierto con sus músculos no muy grandes pero si muy marcados expuestos por cortesía de ser herrero y de trabajar con metales pesados con un pantalón blanco que había pedido para tapar su prótesis. Patán estaba igual solo que este estaba en pantaloneta y con su casco vikingo puesto y en esas estaba también Brutacio, el único diferente era Patapez que había pedido una toga parecida a la de los del consejo solo que roja y Lacedemo que estaba como siempre como todo buen espartano.

-porque demoraran tanto- se quejó Patán para después aparecieran las 3 chicas que dejaron boquiabiertos a los jinetes. Las tres estaban con una túnica blanca que dejaba al descubierto sus brazos y sus piernas y gran parte de su pecho y su espalda con un cinturón que les ajustaba el traje en la cintura haciendo que su siluetas se resaltaran solo que con leves diferencias; Astrid tenía la banda que le sostenía la cabeza de un color dorado completamente alucinante y con brazaletes del mismo color, Brutilda tenía su casco solo que su cabello estaba suelto y Heather tenía brazaletes y un collar de oro.

-me veo ridícula verdad- le dijo una Astrid muy avergonzada por su traje que dejaba gran parte de su cuerpo al desnudo a un muy sorprendido Hipo.

-estas bromeando estas hermosa- dijo Hipo haciendo que Astrid se sonrojara. Para después recibir un golpe en su pecho.

-esto es por hacerme sonrojar- dijo para después darle un fugaz beso en los labios concluyendo con un–y esto por todo lo demás-.

Mientras que Patapez, Brutacio y Patán veían Heather y a Brutilda con sus bocas por el suelo. Después de un momento llegó el consejo junto con la reina.

-vaya se ven bien- alago la reina a los jinetes.

-si se ven muy bien pero a lo que veníamos- dijo uno de los ancianos para después conducirlos a un edificio con una mesa en el centro –bienvenidos a la sala de reuniones tomen asiento- dijo uno de los ancianos para después todos tomaran un puesto.

-hace ya casi dos meses mi esposo el rey Leónidas salió junto con 300 espartanos a combatir a toda una flota persa. 2 días después llegaron unos sobrevivientes diciendo que todo había empezado bien pero que los persas los cogieron por un punto ciego. Los sobrevivientes se regresaron antes de que los persas llegaran dejando al rey con una pequeña porción de los espartanos. Por suerte pudimos llegar al acuerdo de mandar a el ejército contra los persas además de que los 300 hombres dejaron muy débiles a los persas para así darnos tiempo de prepararnos- dijo la reina.

-Uds. Los traje porque se que aunque nuestra habilidad en lucha es mejor los dragones nos darán una gran ventaja en la batalla- dijo Heather.

-haremos lo que podamos por ayudar pero cuando partimos- pregunto Astrid.

-mañana- dijo uno de los ancianos del consejo dejando a unos muy sorprendidos vikingos.

-no es su obligación, están en todo su derecho de irse- dijo la reina. Los jinetes intercambiaron miradas para después decidir.

-Heather y Uds. Nos sacaron de las manos de los romanos. Estamos en deuda con Uds. Y haremos lo posible por ayudarlos- dijo Hipo.

-bueno si no hay nada más que discutir y si no es mucha molestia Hipo nos gustaría que en la tarde antes de la historia de uno de los sobrevivientes de los 300 hombres Uds. Podrán hacer una demostración del poder de un dragón- dijo la reina el cual recibió un asentimiento de los jinetes.

Todos se fueron por caminos diferentes excepto cierta pareja de enamorados que llegaron a un jardín lleno de todo tipo de flores para después acostarse en el jardín. Astrid estaba encima de Hipo que estaba recostado sobre las flores que los tapaba levemente. Ninguno de los 2 se decía nada ya que no lo necesitaban, estaban desahogando todas esas preocupaciones que pasaron mientras eran gladiadores por medio de besos y caricias donde Astrid tenia enredados los dedos de una de sus manos en la cabellera castaña de Hipo mientras que la otra estaba en su hombro, mientras que Hipo tenía una mano en la cintura de Astrid y la otra acariciando la espalda desnuda de Astrid.

-como extrañaba estos momentos- dijo Astrid jadeando mientras que buscaba aire que había perdido de en el beso.

-cualquier momento contigo es suficiente para mí; sabes lo preocupado que estaba cuando peleaste contra Crixo- dijo Hipo recordando aquella brutal batalla entre su novia y aquel gladiador.

-y crees que verte con el rostro ensangrentado después de la pelea con Espartaco me fue fácil- dijo Astrid recordando aquella dura imagen de su novio con el rostro lleno de sangre –eres lo más importante para mí y no sé qué seria de mi sin ti- dijo ella mientras colocaba su cabeza en el pecho de Hipo.

-tranquila Mi Lady que yo jamás te abandonare- dijo el castaño besando tiernamente la frente de Astrid que le devolvió el beso solo que en los labios fundiendo su amor en otro apasionado beso.

Ya después de un buen rato se fueron fuertemente cogidos de la mano a la plaza donde mucha gente estaba reunida incluyendo sus amigos, Heather y Lacedemo solo que no se veía muy bien la razón del tumulto.

-¿Heather que pasa?- pregunto Astrid a la pelinegra.

-Plistarco y Patán están haciendo un concurso de vencidas- dijo la pelinegra mirando fijamente el forcejeo de los dos muchachos. Hipo se asomó y vio a su primo junto con un chico de su edad igual o más musculoso que su primo con el cabello negro. Los dos estaban sudando y las venas de sus brazos se habían salido. Y de un momento a otro la mano de su primo golpeo su lado con un fuerte sonido dejando a un muy adolorido Patán.

-ganaste- dijo Heather saltando a los brazos de Plistarco de una manera que fácilmente se deduciría que es más que una amistad para después fundirse en un beso en frente de todos.

-no es justo él la ha tenido más tiempo- se quejo Brutacio. Después el joven y su evidente novia se acercaron a los jinetes.

-chicos el es Plistarco el hijo de Leónidas y mi novio; amor ellos son mis amigos los jinetes de Berk- dijo Heather presentándolos.

-vaya los famosos jinetes de Berk es un gusto conocerlos- dijo Plistarco extendiéndole la mano a Hipo el cual la estrecho.

-es un gusto conocerte y ver cómo derrotas a mi primo- dijo Hipo en broma haciendo que Patán se enojara.

-bien hecho amigo- dijo Lacedemo dándole un palmada en la espalda al príncipe.

-gracias- respondió.

-tu vas a estar en la guerra- pregunto Astrid.

-si, no voy a dejar que mi pueblo, Lacedemo y Heather vayan a pelear a defender el nombre de Esparta mientras yo me quedo sin hacer nada- dijo este. Después de un rato de conversar ya se estaba haciendo de noche.

-Hipo ya todos están reunidos para ver la demostración- dijo la reina.

-esta bien- dijo este para después llamar a su dragón el cual llego en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Ya todos los jinetes menos Heather que ya había mostrado el poder de Hunter estaban listos.

Hipo dio una señal y todos los dragones despegaron. El primero fue Patán que hizo que Diente Púa se encendiera en fuego menos el cuello y empezando a dar vueltas en el aire y de un momento a otro el fuego que recubría el cuerpo del dragón se concentró en su boca para después lanzar una bola gigante de fuego. Los siguientes fueron Patapez y Gorgontua que empezó a escupir muchas pequeñas rocas de lava como si fuera una lluvia de fuego dando a unos maderos con círculos de puntaje y después destruirlos envistiéndolos mientras giraba sin control. Los gemelos rodearon a unos espantapájaros con su humo para después encenderlo además estos empezaron a girar como una rueda que se encendió en llamas pasando por encima de los espantapájaros. Astrid y Tormenta empezaron a girar como un tornillo mientras Tormenta disparaba sus púas a la perfección y al mismo tiempo escupía fuego. Y por último Hipo, ya era de noche y la luna y las estrellas habían salido y este salió a volar perdiéndose en la espesura de la noche.

-en donde se metió- se murmuraba entre la gente. Y entonces se empezó a escuchar el sonido del furia nocturna cargando el plasma.

-miren arriba- grito una mujer. Todos miraron a donde apuntaba la mujer viendo fijamente a la luna en donde una sombra se acercaba, la sombra empezó a girar y de ella salió 5 bolas de plasma estallando en los espantapájaros y desapareciéndolos.

Cuando los jinetes aterrizaron todos estaban asombrados y con mas paz al saber que los dragones estarían de su lado. Todos se dirigieron a una fogata donde un espartano con un parche y una cicatriz estaba parado. Todos se sentaron alrededor de la hoguera y el hombre se puso a relatar la historia.

-Heather quien es él- pregunto Astrid.

-es Dilios uno de los sobrevivientes de los 300 hombres, enviado como emisario- dijo Heather. Dilios empezó a contar la historia (no creo que tenga que contarla) cuando termino ya la luna estaba en su punto mas alto y todos se fueron a descanzar para el gran dia.

**Bueno aca acaba nuestro capitulo dejen sus reviews que son mi inspiración no importa con que, si es una idea, una critica, o solo su apoyo, cualquier review es aceptado. Y nos vemos la próxima.**


	42. contra los persas (parte I)

Chapter 42: contra los persas (parte I).

Vuela junto a mí

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, aca les dejo este capitulo y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten. Y sin mas preámbulo aca esta el capitulo.**

P.V. normal

El sol apenas bañaba la tierra con sus rayos de luz mientras que todos estaban dormidos reuniendo fuerzas para ese día.

-despierten hoy es el día- grito Dilios.

Todos se despertaron incluyendo a nuestros queridos jinetes que estaban apenas despertando junto a sus adormilados dragones.

-Hipo despierta- dijo Heather zarandeando al castaño.

-5 minutos más- dijo este tapándose con las cobijas.

-los persas no esperaran 5 minutos más- dijo está jalando de las cobijas.

-agh está bien- dijo mientras se paraba. Todos los jinetes habían despertado y todos se estaban poniendo sus armaduras. Los espartanos solo se llevaban su traje habitual junto con un casco dorado con una cresta negra, un escudo gigantesco del mismo color, su espada a la cintura y una lanza. Hipo iba con su traje negro y la capucha negra y la armadura que le regalo Lartius, su máscara plateada, sus placas en los brazos más en el brazo izquierdo, su placa en el torso, sus rodilleras de plata solo que esta vez tenía su escudo ballesta, su carcaj negro y su confiable doble espada con doble filo que relucía como una estrella llamada alma negra. Astrid tenía su armadura de gladiadora águila con sus brazaletes que tenían unas garras que sobresalen de estas, su casco en forma de águila sus hombreras de metal su placa en el torso, sus rodillera y con su hacha con una hoja oculta que relucía gracias al hierro de gronckle. Los gemelos iban con sus cascos de cobras, sus placas de metal en los brazos y en el torso, sus rodilleras y sus cimitarras en la cintura que relucían gracias al hierro de gronckle. Patán iba con su casco de león, sus placas de metal en los brazos y en el torso, sus rodilleras y su espada en la cintura que relucía gracias al hierro de gronckle. Y por último Patapez iba con su casco de rinoceronte, sus placas de metal en los brazos y en el torso, sus rodilleras y su maso empuñado que relucían gracias al hierro de gronckle. Heather iba con su túnica blanca con la capucha puesta, tenía un arco dorado colgado en el torso con un carcaj dorado lleno de flechas blancas y una espada espartana colgada a la cintura. Plistarco al ser el hijo del rey tenia un casco con una cresta que le llegaba hasta la espalda.

Más de 40.000 griegos estaban presentes donde los dragones y sus jinetes estaban viendo el mar de gente desde la montaña.

-esto si que va a estar bueno- dijo Brutacio con una cara de psicópata.

-los persas están perdidos; miren eso nadie podría contra esto. Es más ni necesitan nuestra ayuda- dijo Patán mientras se recostaba en el lomo de Diente Púa de una forma arrogante.

-no se confíen los persas han esclavizado a muchos pueblos haciendo que peleenpara ellos-dijo Heather

-Los persas- grito uno de los espartanos llamando la atención de los jinetes que al ver vieron la inmensidad del ejército persa tanto así que se podía sentir como la tierra temblaba del poder de estos.

-te lo dije- dijo Heather a Patán que perdió su postura arrogante al ver el ejército del enemigo. De repente el sol se tapó.

-¿pero qué?- dijo Hipo al mirar al sol el cual había sido tapado por las flechas de los persas. Miraron el ejército griego y pudieron ver como todo se transformaba en una placa de oro ya que todos se habían defendido con sus escudos.

-rápido tenemos que salir del alcance de las flechas- grito Hipo. y todos alzaron vuelo, mientras que las flechas caían una por una pisando los talones de los dragones. Cuando las flechas pararon los dragones volvieron a la montaña. Todos los escudos Espartanos estaban atravesados por flechas pero por suerte ninguna había herido a alguno de los espartano.

-este día demostraran de lo que están hechos, le demostraran a los persas de lo que está hecho Esparta y los griegos. Los persas verán que nunca podrán contra nuestro escudo, lanzas y espadas. Vitorearon cuando vieron a los 300 hombres caídos que tanto los hicieron sufrir pero no vieron a los 40000 griegos que venían detrás de los 300, 40000 griegos libres de la opresión persa. Honremos el nombre de Leónidas y los 300 caídos-dijo Dilios.

-AUH, AUH, AUH- gritaron todos alzando sus escudos.

-por ti Leónidas y por los 300 caídos; ATAQUEN- grito Dilios. Y todo el ejército griego se abalanzo contra el ejército persa.

-esperen, esperen; AHORA- grito Hipo y los dragones alzaron vuelo para después caer en picada cogiendo velocidad en la caída y empezando a planear por encima del ejército griego que corría con ganas contra el ejército persa. Chimuelo dio un rugido ensordecedor que fue seguido por los otros dragones y los gritos de los espartanos. Ya faltaba poco para la colisión entre los 2 ejércitos, Hipo dio una señal y todos los dragones escupieron fuego. Chimuelo disparo 3 bolas de plasma que atinaron al borde del ejército haciendo que muchos persas salieran volando, Tormenta disparo sus púas dándole a muchos persas y haciendo que gran parte tropezaran con los cuerpos sin vida. Gorgontua disparo su lava dando al borde de los persas, Diente Púa paso encendido por la mitad del ejército incinerando a gran parte de estos, Hunter rocío acido sobre los arqueros que cargaban sus arcos para darle a las bestias y por ultimo Barf y Belch bordearon toda la primera fila de los persas cubriéndolos con gas para después encenderlo en llamas dejando una gran nube negra que de esta salieron los 40000 griegos corriendo con sus lanzas al frente y empalando a gran parte de persas.

Hipo estaba disparando sus flechas negras mientras que Chimuelo sobrevolaba el gran choque entre griegos y persas que al mismo tiempo disparaba bolas de plasma. Lacedemo, Dilios y Plistarco estaban peleando lado a lado. Dilios ya había sacado su espada mientras que Plistarco y Lacedemo chuzaban y atravesaban a cada persa que se les aparecía.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo se veían cuerpos tirados de los dos bandos dificultando la movilidad.

Astrid salto del lomo de Tormenta cayendo en el borde de la batalla sacando su hacha y cortando gran parte de persas. Para después saltar y ser atrapada por su dragón que quemaba a los persas con su fuego y los atravesaba con sus plumas.

Heather e Hipo atravesaban a cualquier persa con sus flechas mientras que Hunter rociaba acido sobre ellos y Chimuelo les lanzaba sus bolas de plasma. Diente Púa se incendiaba a cada rato mientras que Patán gritaba su grito de guerra.

-Patán; Joy, Joy, Joy- (échenle la culpa a Dreamworks).

Y Brutacio y Brutilda habían entrado en su estado Berserk se habían colgado de las patas de Barf y Belch mientras este los pasaba por el medio de los persas.

Todo iba bien hasta que de repente una especie de bola salió de entre los persas dándole a Hipo que reacciono y puso su escudo pero para su mala suerte la bola exploto tumbándolo del lomo de Chimuelo.

-están usando su magia- grito Dilios.

**Bueno aca acaba nuestro capitulo dejen sus reviews que son mi inspiración no importa con que, si es una idea, una critica, o solo su apoyo, cualquier review es aceptado. Y nos vemos la próxima.**


	43. contra los persas (parte II)

Chapter 43: contra los persas (parte II).

Vuela junto a mí

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, aca les dejo este capitulo y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten y lamento no poder subir un capitulo todos los días pero la cosa es que las fiestas me han quitado bastante tiempo así que no puedo asegurar subir un capitulo todos los días. Y sin mas preámbulo aca esta el capitulo.**

P.V. normal

Unos hombres con túnicas blancas, capotas negras y un velo blanco cubriéndole el rostro empezaron a lanzar bolas doradas que explotaban haciendo que miles de esquirlas de metal salieran en diferentes direcciones.

-Hipo- grito Astrid al ver al castaño inconsciente cayendo en picada.

Chimuelo batía rápidamente sus alas para así poder alcanzar a su amigo. Las bolas doradas pasaban y explotaban desestabilizando a los dragones y a Chimuelo que cada vez estaba más estaba más cerca de su amigo.

A unos cuantos metros de tocar el suelo, el dragón negro alcanzo a coger a Hipo envolviéndolo en sus garras y sus alas para después darse vuelta y recibir todo el golpe por él cayendo en una explanada que estaba un poco apartada de la batalla.

Chimuelo abrió sus alas y vio a su amigo sano y a salvo que estaba empezando a despertar algo que hizo que una sonrisa se asomara por esa boca sin dientes.

-agh mi cabeza- se quejó Hipo mientras se sostenía con las manos su cabeza ya que la explosión lo había dejado aturdido –gracias amigo te debo una- dijo Hipo para después recibir un lengüetazo tierno de parte de su dragón.

Pero una explosión cayó cerca de este haciendo que este volviera a salir volando y si no es porque pone su escudo estaría lleno de esquirlas por todo el cuerpo. Para la mala suerte de nuestro héroe fue recibido por una roca.

A Chimuelo no le gusto eso y disparo una de sus bolas de plasma haciendo que esta le diera a uno de los magos en una de sus esferas para que esta explotara y atravesara al mago.

Hipo desplego su ballesta y disparo una de sus flechas negras que le dio a la cabeza a uno de los magos que estaba por lanzar una de sus esferas haciendo que esta rodara a los pies de otro mago y explotara cerca de él.

Heather apareció para apoyarlo desde el aire mientras que disparaba sus flechas blancas matando a cada mago que se le apareciera. Chimuelo llego a donde estaba su amigo que estaba sentado contra una roca intentando de recuperarse.

-Hipo- dijo Astrid aterrizando y bajándose rápidamente de Tormenta para ayudar a su aun aturdido novio –estas bien- dijo arrodillándose frente a él.

-he estado en peores- dijo con una sonrisa el cual calmo un poco a Astrid.

-ven párate. Te ayudare- dijo poniéndose abajo del hombro del castaño.

Apenas se pararon Hipo se estiro haciendo que todos los huesos le tronaran. Pero se les había olvidado un pequeño detalle.

Uno de los magos había lanzado una de las esferas que explotaban -Hipo, Astrid cuidado- grito Lacedemo poniéndose enfrente con su escudo, pero para su mala suerte la esfera quedo debajo de su escudo explotando y dejándole miles de esquirlas clavadas en sus piernas de las cuales empezó a brotar sangre incontrolablemente.

-Lacedemo- gritaron Heather y Plistarco al mismo tiempo. Heather aterrizo y se bajó rápidamente de Hunter mientras que Plistarco se abría paso por entre los persas cortando lo que fuera con su espada hasta que por fin llego donde su amigo.

-vamos amigo resiste- le dijo Plistarco quitándose su capa y envolviéndola en las piernas de Lacedemo intentando de detener la hemorragia.

-tranquilo voy a estar bien- dijo este con una sonrisa forzada.

-Heather coge a Lacedemo y llévatelo en Hunter a los médicos- dijo Hipo mientras apuntaba su ballesta y disparaba a uno de los magos. La mencionada hizo lo que le dijeron para después llevarse a su amigo dejando a su novio y a sus amigos bajándose a los magos.

Ya casi todos los magos habían muerto pero del fondo se escuchó un cuerno que resonó por todo el lugar.

-no otra vez- dijo Dilios al reconocer el sonido del cuerno.

-señor que pasa- dijo uno de los espartanos.

-Herjes envío a la elite persa- dijo Dilios.

Y al frente estaba todo un batallón de guerreros con trajes negros armaduras plateadas con capotas y máscaras de monstruos. Estos sacaron dos espadas una en cada mano, y así los espartanos se enfrascaron en otra feroz batalla. Hipo y Chimuelo volvieron a volar con y empezando a bajarse a cada persa de la elite que pudieran. No por algo eran los de la elite persa, cada flecha que disparaba Hipo era desviada con sus espadas lo único era que no podían contra las bolas de plasma de Chimuelo. Plistarco estaba contra uno de los de la elite defendiéndose con su escudo pero el de la elite salto y se posó atrás de este estaba a punto de matar al hijo de Leónidas hasta que una flecha blanca se incrusto en su cráneo. Plistarco de repente estaba en los cielos siendo alzado por unas garras rojas. Miró a su salvador encontrándose con la mirada de su amada.

-justo a tiempo no crees- dijo esta.

-gracias- dijo para después aterrizar al lado de Dilios que acababa de matar a uno de la elite.

Hipo estaba volando hasta que noto una especie de altar en una montaña. Voló y llego donde este altar era cargado por esclavos y en la punta estaba un hombre con muchas joyas puestas encima. Hipo aterrizo al frente de este y el hombre empezó a bajar.

-al juzgar por las joyas debes ser Herjes- dijo Hipo bajándose de Chimuelo.

-soy yo el dios Herjes. Tú debes ser el jinete de dragones que trajo la niña Heather- dijo este –pero que relación tienes con ellos- cuestiono.

-son mis amigos- dijo Hipo en defensa.

-y por eso los ayudas. Tu junto a mi podrías tener todo lo que quisieras- dijo este posándose detrás de Hipo y empezando a masajear sus hombros –riquezas, podrías ser el capitán de toda mi flota, tener mujeres bellas con las cuales podrías tener orgias de las más salvajes de esta vida; solo tienes que humillarte ante mi, tu dios y darme tu palabra- dijo este volviendo se a posar al frente de Hipo.

-interesante y muy tentadora. Pero riquezas no necesito con mi amigo a mí lado, ser tu capitán de flota prefiero ser el líder de los jinetes de Berk, las mujeres bellas no las necesito ya que con mi novia una sola caricia de ella equivalen a mil orgias, además no se si no te diste cuenta pero me falta una pierna y se me es difícil humillarme ante alguien además que un dios no tendría una cicatriz recorriendo toda su mejilla- dijo Hipo con una sonrisa.

-insolente- dijo Herjes para después coger a Hipo del cuello y lanzarlo hacia atrás haciendo que se estrellara contra Chimuelo. Herjes volvió a subir al pedestal para después chasquear sus dedos haciendo que miles de persas de la elite salieran y lo rodearan. Ahora morirás- dijo Herjes.

Hipo saco a alma negra y se puso detrás de Chimuelo –de esta no salimos- dijo Hipo. Pero de repente un sonido se escuchó llamando la atención de los persas y de Hipo pero los persas salieron volando antes de detallar que era. Hipo logro ver y se sorprendió demasiado.

-Papa- dijo Hipo al ver al pelirrojo montado en Tornado que aterrizo a su lado –que haces acá- pregunto sin voz.

-me preocupe ya que se estaban tardando demasiado en llegar- dijo Estoico que fijo la vista en Herjes –intentaste matar a mi Hijo- dijo este acercándose a Herjes.

-calma yo podría darte lo que quisieras- dijo este muy asustado.

-no, te voy a cortar y dejar en pedazos- dijo sacando su hacha.

-espera papa, dejémoselo a alguien mas- dijo Hipo con una sonrisa que después subió a Chimuelo y agarro a Herjes –creo que debes darle cuentas a alguien- dijo saliendo a volar con el rey que se auto proclamaba dios pero que en eso estaba sintiendo un miedo muy humano.

Plistarco, Dilios y Heather peleaban lado a lado hasta que mataron a todos.

-hey chicos creo que les traigo un regalo- dijo Hipo soltando a Herjes enfrente. Los 3 se acercaron encerrando a Herjes en un circulo donde muchos espartanos se unieron, lo último que se vio de Herjes era que desaparecía en una horda de furiosos espartanos.

Después de media hora ya lo único que se veía de Herjes era su cabeza el cual fue tomada por Plistarco.

-hemos ganado y vengado a los 300 gloriosos caídos- grito Plistarco con alegría seguido por todos.

Al día siguiente ya todos estaban reunidos para la despedida de sus héroes.

-esto es un obsequio de nuestra parte- dijo la reina extendiéndoles sus trajes de espartanos junto con 6 escudos y 6 espadas espartanas –tienen nuestra eterna gratitud por haber salvado y ayudado a Esparta- dijo con una sonrisa.

Después se acercó Plistarco junto a Heather.

-no sé cómo pagarles ya 2 veces me han salvado- dijo Heather con una sonrisa.

-somos amigos y recuerda que siempre estaremos junto a ti- dijo Hipo que recibió un fuerte abrazo de parte de la pelinegra.

-aunque decir mentiras no es bueno- dijo Estoico con una ceja levantada.

-si lo siento por no haber dicho de esto- dijo Heather muy apenada.

-tranquila lo hiciste por tu pueblo algo que yo respeto- dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

-gracias amigo si algún día necesitan de mi ayuda cuenten conmigo y con Esparta dijo Plistarco dándole una mano a Hipo.

-lo tendremos en cuenta y mándenle saludos a Lacedemo- dijo el castaño.

-Lo haremos-dijo Plistarco Después de una muy emotiva despedida todos partieron vuelo.

P.V. Hipo

Bueno esto no es Berk pero si somos sus jinetes, uno nunca sabe cuándo el destino le dé un giro inesperado a las cosas mandándolo más lejos de tu hogar apartándote de todo lo conocido. Pero no siempre algo malo no tendrá consigo sus ventajas como la que nos trajo a mis amigos y a mí ganándonos y extendiendo nuestras fronteras y nuestras amistades. Personas que nunca olvidare como Lartius, Vedius, Espartaco, Crixo, Quinto, Lucia, Heather, la reina de Esparta, Dilios, Lacedemo, Plistarco. Ahora Berk tiene de aliados a la revolución romana y a Esparta. Y ellos que nos ayudaron tienen la ayuda de Berk y de los…

¡DRAGONES!

**Bueno aca acaba nuestro capitulo dejen sus reviews que son mi inspiración no importa con que, si es una idea, una critica, o solo su apoyo, cualquier review es aceptado.**

**y este es el final de la 2 temporada por favor dejen mas reviews ya me siento olvidado y Nia Haddock como siempre te agradesco que siempre escribas un reviews. Y nos vemos la próxima.**


	44. Snoggletog y la maldicion hofferson

Chapter 44: Snoggletog y la maldición Hofferson

Vuela junto a mí

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, aca les dejo este capitulo y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten y lamento no poder haber podido subir el capitulo pero si quieren echarle la culpa a alguien échesela a santa Claus y sus festividades y la segunda persona y creo que es la responsable de todo es a Link y a Zelda porque durante todo este tiempo me la pase jugando The Legends of Zelda Ocarina of Times.**

**Y antes de entrar en el capitulo respondo reviews.**

**-Astrid Hofferson 01: gracias por tu reviews y con respecto a tu petición tranquila que por lo menos te complaceré en eso porque la verdad ya tenia planeado hacer el Lemon de Hipo y Astrid después de su boda para que este justificado y soy un hombre si pero debes que admitir que era algo muy obvio porque sebas es el diminutivo de Sebastian y la razón por la cual soy "muy romántico" aunque no lo considero así porque soy pésimo en el amor; la razón es un poco personal y es un poco larga la historia así que me demoraría mucho solo diré que uno se empeña en lo que no se tiene y sobre porque describo bien las batallas creo que todos los hombres podemos ya que la guerra siempre esta en nuestros genes.**

**-Aarn: gracias por el review pero como ya dije antes es un rotundo no de lo del fic de hora de aventura y esto por dos razones. 1) ya tengo 3 fic de los cuales me tengo que preocupar y la verdad no me quiero encartar con un cuarto. Y la 2) es que no se absolutamente nada sobre hora de aventura.**

**-Nia Haddock: como siempre GRACIAS Y MIL GRACIAS por ser la que siempre a escrito reviews nunca me has abandonado en esta historia sin importar lo corta o el tiempo que me he demorado tus reviews siempre han estado presente.**

**Antes de este capitulo 2 avisos importantes: 1) me voy de paseo mañana y posiblemente no escriba en otro largo rato pero a mas tardar escribiré el 20 de enero. 2) es que este capitulo no es el comienzo de la III temporada es por decirlo así un especial de navidad. Y sin mas preámbulo aca esta el capitulo.**

** P.V. Hipo.**

**Esto es Berk el lugar más frio que culo de pingüino. A veces me pregunto si el frio, la nieve, la lluvia y el granizó constante de Berk es una mala broma de los dioses que nos quieren ver como estatuas de hielo o si nos quieren ver como natilla en terremoto temblando sin control. **

**Pero como siempre digo hay que verle el lado bueno a la vida mientras que el frio y la nieve nos torturan nosotros preparamos una fiesta llamada ¡SNOGGLETOG! La festividad más feliz y más alegre que tenemos en Berk donde la gente se embriaga tanto que no le importa el frio que cala hasta los huesos porque en vez de ponerle atención a lo que siente su cuerpo esta concentrados en las alucinaciones que tienen por el exceso de alcohol.**

**Ja el año pasado Patán y Brutacio se metieron en el lago congelado de la cala diciendo que estaban siguiendo a un poni salvaje que defecaba arcoíris tanto que cayeron en las aguas congeladas del lago de la hondonada haciendo que Astrid, Patapez que también estaba un poco pasado de copas, Brutilda que casi los sigue y yo nos riéramos a carcajadas tanto que espantamos al pobre de Chimuelo que salió corriendo despavorido como gato que le echan agua.**

**En fin es Snoggletog (esto pasa después de dragones defensores de Berk) y yo como siempre dormía plácidamente en mi cama hasta que algo me golpeo en la cara.**

**-agh pero por todos los cielos que un muchacho no puede dormir hasta tarde- dije abriendo los ojos y sobándome la cara hasta que sentí que tenia unos pequeños cristales finos en la cara y cuando todo se aclaró vi al reptil inútil de color negro riéndose de mi. Ahora todo estaba claro de alguna manera Chimuelo me lanzo una bola de nieve a la cara.**

**-Chimuelo déjame decirte 2 palabras. TIENES HUEVO-dije fingiendo enojo el cual fui recibido por una carcajada de parte de él. Iba a replicar pero mire detenidamente al dragón y vi que tenía unas astas de reno con campanas y en su hocico una bola roja algo que me hizo estallar a carcajadas.**

**Claro esto no le gusto a Chimuelo y me lanzo otra bola de nieve pero esta fue directa a la nariz, cuando pare mire que Chimuelo me miraba con indignación. –lo siento amigo pero enserio te ves ridículo- dije acercándome para quitarle eso a Chimuelo el cual no me dejo –vamos amigo no podré concentrarme en volar si traes eso puesto- dije intentando alcanzar las astas pero Chimuelo se paro en 2 patas haciéndome imposible alcanzarlas –hagamos un trato te las quitas volamos y luego te las puedes volver a poner- le dije y Chimuelo accedió. Me puse mi atuendo negro y me subí a al lomo de Chimuelo. Abrí su cola y este salió disparado por la ventana. **

**Cuando salí vi a casi todos ayudando a decorar sus casas claro con ayuda de sus dragones, mientras que otros ayudaban a despejar los caminos para que no se tropezaran con la nieve. **

**-por cierto de donde sacaste las astas y la nariz roja- le pregunte a Chimuelo que solo rugió. El caso estábamos practicando un nuevo truco bueno no tan nuevo era el de que yo saltaba y pasaba por arriba de una roca y Chimuelo por debajo solo que lo hicimos un poco mas desafiante, desde que descubrí que Chimuelo puede navegar por la oscuridad encontramos una cueva donde no se ve ni una sola luz en donde podíamos hacer el truco.**

**-listo amigo- dije y Chimuelo me rugió en afirmación. Cuando sentí que ya no estaba encima de Chimuelo empecé a correr sin saber la dirección y cuando volví a caer sentí las escamas de Chimuelo que salió de la cueva a toda velocidad para empezar a sobrevolar la isla. **

**Hasta que vimos que Astrid estaba arreglando su casa con Tormenta. Descendimos y quede justo detrás de Astrid que la tome sorpresivamente por la cintura la voltee y la bese de sorpresa.**

**-te ves tan bella cuando adornas tu casa- dije después del beso.**

**-si pero me falta mi adorno favorito- dijo empezando a delinear mi cuello con sus dedos haciendo que me estremeciera para después besarme otra vez y que de un momento a otro me aprisiono contra la puerta de su casa como una fiera y lo que era un beso tierno y suave se volvió un beso apasiona y descontrolado hasta que.**

**-consigan un cuarto- dijo el rubio de manos intercambiables mientras que se bajaba de gruño el rompe huesos (sinceramente me gusta más que Bocón tenga un rompe huesos que el dragón de l otra cosa alguien me podría decir cómo se llaman las especies nuevas de la película 2).**

**-que haces aquí Bocón- dije un poco sonrojado después de su comentario.**

**-tu padre dice que vayas a la plaza, ya todos están reunidos para despedir a los dragones- dijo Bocón para después irse en Gruño.**

**-oye donde esta Chimuelo- pregunto Astrid haciendo que el mencionado apareciera con las astas de reno y la nariz roja junto con tormenta que estaba de la misma manera haciendo que estalláramos a carcajadas.**

**En fin fuimos a la plaza donde ya todos los dragones estaban reunidos para después despegar e irse. Chimuelo y yo los acompañamos un rato hasta que nos devolvimos. Ya era de noche y todos estaban ya reunidos en el gran recinto, Chimuelo no se quitó esas asta y la nariz mientras que pasaba por las mesas y la gente lo acariciaba y le daba pescados ya que el era el único dragón que se quedaba en Berk.**

**Estaba en la mesa donde siempre me sentaba junto con todos pero faltaba Astrid.**

**-oigan alguien ha visto a Astrid- dije un poco preocupado.**

**-tranquilos soldadito del amor ella no a salido de su casa- dijo Brutacio ya ebrio de tomar tanto ron.**

**-jeje mira otra ves esta ese poni defecador de arcoíris- dijo Patán igual de ebrio, yo solo rodé los ojos y fui a la casa de Astrid y me encontré con una escena que no me esperaba.**

**-Astrid que tienes- dije al verla en su cuarto en su cama abrazando sus rodillas con su cara entre ellas y sollozando.**

**-no es nada- dijo ella intentando secar sus lágrimas para que no viera que lloraba. Mire que tenía un papel en sus manos y vi que era un dibujo de su abuelo con su papa y su tío –devuelve me eso Hipo- dijo intentando alcanzar el papel.**

**-solo si me dices porque lloras- le dije evitando que lo alcanzara la mire y mi corazón se rompió al ver la cara de dolor que tenia –por favor Astrid- dije y ella suspiro.**

**-por eso- dijo señalando el dibujo la mire de que no entendía nada –los extraño muchísimo; encontré este dibujo en un cajón en el cuarto de mama- dijo soltando más lagrimas –y lo que mas me duele es que todos me fueron arrebatados por la misma cosa-dijo con ira.**

**-de que hablas- dije sin entender.**

**-el pesadilla voladora- dijo con ira –como ya sabrás a los 5 perdí a mi tío pero eso no fue solo por un acto heroico fue por venganza. Un año antes mi padre y mi tío estaban en el bosque talando árboles, estaban sumidos en cualquier conversación no se dieron cuenta que se hizo de noche solo hasta que un rugido y unas luces se hicieron presentes-dijo. **

**P.V. Finn**

**Me la pase todo el día con mi hermano Lunt ya que su esposa se iba a llevar a mi sobrina donde su abuelo a acompañarlo. Nos enfrascamos en todo tipo de conversaciones, dragones, armas, comida pero de un momento a otro un sonido como si fuera un rugido pero un rugido del mas haya sonó por toda la montaña.**

**-Lunt escuchaste eso- le pregunte a mi hermano desenvainando mi espada.**

**-si- dijo sacando un mazo.**

**De repente una aurora boreal se hizo presente pero esta era extraña estaba danzando alrededor nuestro.**

**-serán los dioses- dijo mi hermano al ver el extraño movimiento de las auroras. Pero de repente estas nos encerraron en un círculo y en el centro de este una luz brillante nos encegueció yo me tape los ojos pero Lunt estaba como en transé. De repente una imagen se vino a mi mente.**

**-pesadilla voladora- dije al recordar a ese dragón que desde pequeño me había fascinado-Lunt apártate es un pesadilla voladora- dije acercándome a su hombro y de repente la luz se posó sobre el antes de que yo lo alcanzara y como si de una vela que es soplada se tratase la luz y las auroras desaparecieron junto con Lunt.**

**P.V. Hipo**

**-wow eso nunca me lo habían contado- dije impresionado por la historia.**

**-mi tío, mi abuelo y mi mama no quisieron decir nada porque tenían las esperanzas de que el dragón no haya matado a mi padre- dijo en un suspiro –un año después paso lo de mi tío y mi abuelo al día siguiente se fue al bosque en busca del dragón para después nunca volver- dijo mientras sus ojos amenazaban con volver a soltar lagrimas –sin ellos yo me siento sola, ese dibujo me recordó que perdí a muchas personas en mi vida y todo por culpa de el pesadilla voladora la maldición que atormenta mi familia- dijo empezando a llorar –y para colmo Tormenta no va a volver en casi un mes- dijo ella.**

**-Astrid es cierto que has perdido muchas personas en tu vida y puedes sentirte sola pero ellos siempre estarán aquí- dije tocando su pecho –y no siempre estarás sola, siempre no importa lo que pase me tendrás a mí- dije para calmarla. Astrid me miro con esos bellos ojos azules y me dio un abrazo.**

**-gracias Hipo eres lo que me da fuerzas para seguir viviendo- dijo recostándose en mi pecho. De una bolsa que traía colgada al cuello saque un brazalete de oro y se lo dí.**

**-feliz Snoggletog- dije mientras se lo ponía. El brazalete lo había echo yo agregándole unas piedras azules que encontré una vez en la cueva y en una parte decía "siempre estarás en mi corazón".**

**Astrid lo vio y una sonrisa se asomó por su rostro.**

**-gracias Hipo- dije con lágrimas pero no de tristeza si no de felicidad para después sacar una caja de madera –también te tengo un regalo- dijo.**

**Yo abrí la caja y encontré una libreta con un lápiz de carbón, una daga y una brújula –wow gracias- dije para después poner suavemente la caja en el piso y abrazar a Astrid que se acurruco en mi pecho. El resto de la noche nos la pasamos con nuestros muy ebrios amigos.**

**No importa que tan mal se vea la situación o que tan solo te sientas acuérdate que siempre abra alguien especial en tu vida que si te caes el será tu soporte y que nunca va a esperar nada a cambio. Si tienes a alguien así en tu vida aférrate a esa persona y no la dejes ir porque créeme no es fácil encontrar a alguien así en la vida y has lo que puedas para que esta no salga de tu vida.**

**Bueno aca acaba nuestro capitulo dejen sus reviews que son mi inspiración no importa con que, si es una idea, una critica, o solo su apoyo, cualquier review es aceptado y este capitulo además de ser un especial de navidad era un pequeño remiendo de un error que cometí en los primeros capitulos. Y nos vemos la próxima.**


	45. 3 años

Chapter 45: 3 años

Vuela junto a mí

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, aca les dejo este capitulo y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten.**

**Y hoy empieza la nueva temporada, y Astrid Hofferson 01 tranquila que no eres la única que no a encontrado a esa persona especial. Y sin mas preámbulo aca esta el capitulo.**

P.V. Hipo

Esto es Berk el secreto mejor guardado en este lado del planeta, bueno si somos sinceros es el secreto mejor guardado de todo el planeta modestia aparte. Un lugar donde viven las criaturas más maravillosas de todo el mundo y como todo buen mito habrá gente que no lo creerá pero la cruda y dura verdad es que es cierto.

No me crees, bien camina por nuestras calles y alza la vista y hay surcando los cielos están. Si lo hiciste bienvenido a Berk el hogar de los temidos dragones y de sus jinetes. Hace ya tres años que no estamos en guerra con ellos ya que yo la vergüenza de Berk se hizo amigo de la cría maligna del relámpago y la muerte misma (esto pasa 2 años antes de HTTYD 2 o en otras palabras Hipo tiene 18 años). En tres todo a cambiado haciendo que Berk se tenga que adaptar a los dragones. Tenemos un dispensador de toda la comida que ellos necesiten, un lavado de dragones automático, establos, el sistema más eficiente de apagado de incendios, el deporte mas extremo que nos gusta llamar carrera de dragones, la academia donde los adolescentes de15 se preparan para tener un dragón y el sistema de mensajería mas eficiente el que llamamos el terrible terror exprés.

Bien ya te he enseñado todo Berk solo te falta una cosa. LO ADIVINAS.

P.V. normal

Y como dijo Hipo todo ha cambiado y no solo Berk. Hipo era más alto, sus brazos y piernas han ganado masa muscular, su torso se había ensanchado y su cara es más la de un adulto desapareciendo casi todas las pecas de su cara y su mandíbula ya es más angular dejando ver una sombre de una corta barbaba y su pelo ahora es desorganiza y largo dejando ver 2 trenzas detrás de su oreja que fueron hechas por su novia.

Astrid ya es toda una mujer su pecho había al igual que sus caderas y su cintura ahora es delgada es la típica mujer sensual de 90, 60, 90. Su cara es más delgada y con facciones más finas con su trenza que le llega hasta la cintura y su fleco mejor arreglado y su estatura es levemente más pequeña que Hipo.

Y bueno está el pequeño Chimuelo que ahora tiene rasgos más feroces pero sin cambiar su personalidad de un tierno gato mimado. Con 2 protuberancias al final de su mandíbula. Ya me pase describiendo a nuestros amigos y sin más acá esta Berk.

-ASTRID GANA LA CARRERA- se escucha el grito de Bocón.

-esa es la novia de mi hijo ya con su 3 carrera consecutiva en el inicio de la carrera de dragones- dijo un muy feliz Estoico –pero Hipo ya es la 2 vez que falta donde se habrá metido- dijo con un leve tono de enfado.

-tranquilo Estoico sabes cómo es Hipo va y viene él deja que el viento lo guie y además debe estar en ese nuevo lugar que descubrió hace poco- dijo un comprensible Bocón.

-ha lo se- dijo Estoico en forma de rendición.

**(pongan where no one goes de fondo para esta parte Link= watch?v=s3RaurUWWl8&list=PLjF0JiMzMfC-ARX1agkiLOdrWkcmo7ZIJ&index=19 )**

Y si Hipo había descubierto un nuevo lugar que llamo "por encima del cielo" el motivo todo el lugar es 3 veces más alto que la montaña de Berk tanto que su punta se pasa por m a las nubes.

Y en la punta esta Hipo con su túnica negra encima de su fiel furia nocturna.

-que dices probamos tu nueva cola- dijo Hipo a su amigo que le respondió con mucho entusiasmo –entonces vamos- dijo Hipo y Chimuelo se lanzó al vacío dejando que la gravedad les diera toda la velocidad que ellos deseaban cuando por fin bajaron de las nubes Hipo activo una palanca que hizo que la cola de Chimuelo quedara abierta.

Hipo quito sus pies de los estribos y se paro en la montura de Chimuelo alzando los brazos y tocando las nubes, si Hipo había creado una cola que se puede quedar abierta. Y de un momento a otro Hipo corrió por toda la espalda de Chimuelo llegando a la punta y saltando al vacío seguido por Chimuelo dejando que el viento pasara por sus brazos y al último momento Hipo se subió a Chimuelo y cambio de automático a manual y aterrizando en una explanada.

-que tal te pareció amigo ya puedes volar solo- dijo Hipo el cual fue recibido por un lengüetazo –a Chimuelo sabes que eso no se quita- dijo con fastidio. Se volvió a subir en su amigo y fue a Berk. En ese día el mercader Johann llegaba con nuevas cosas y con noticias de medio oriente.

-hola amor que tal la carrera- dijo Hipo aterrizan al lado de Astrid que estaba esperando a que llegara Johann.

-gane y tu donde estabas- dijo Astrid.

-en el nuevo lugar- dijo Hipo. En eso llega un terrible terror con una carta –wow es de Camicazi- dijo Hipo para después abrir la carta.

"buenas noticias Hipo ayer logre desocupar todo el ruedo de dragones de Bog-Burglars quitándole a Erlend todos los dragones. Debiste haber visto su cara cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no tenia dragones. El caso en mi nido todo esta genial con todos los dragones reunidos espero que nos visites y mándamele saludos a Astrid.

Camicazi"

-genial un ruedo menos del que debamos preocuparnos- dijo Astrid.

Paso media hora y el mercader Johann llego. Entregándole una carta y un paquete a Hipo.

-que es- dijo Astrid al ver los objetos.

Hipo abrió el paquete encontrándose con algo desagradable pero bueno a la vez, era la cabeza del emperador romano y por ende se sabe que la revolución gano.

"hola Hipo esta carta es para avisar que Plistarco lo nombraron rey, todo está genial por acá y cuando quieran pueden venir.

Heather"

Como dije Johann siempre llegaba con noticias de Esparta y de Roma. En todo el día Astrid he Hipo se la pasaron juntos y con sus amigos hablando de todo lo que se podía. Sip así es Berk y este te da la bienvenida

**Bueno aca acaba nuestro capitulo dejen sus reviews que son mi inspiración no importa con que, si es una idea, una critica, o solo su apoyo, cualquier review es aceptado y les aviso que e lemon que todos esperan será en aproximadamente 6 capitulos. Y nos vemos la próxima.**


	46. cumpleaños

Chapter 46: cumpleaños

Vuela junto a mí

**Hola a todos es bueno volver a escribir en esta historia, aca les dejo este capitulo y espero que les guste y que lo disfruten. Y sin mas preámbulo aca esta el capitulo.**

P.V. normal

Los cumpleaños un día especial donde te atienden y donde toda la atención es para ti recordándote que eres un año más viejo o como dirían otros donde te recuerdan que diste un paso más cerca de la tumba y para una rubia de cabello trenzado y con ojos azules como el mar cumplía 18 años de edad.

Los rayos del sol empezaban a bañar la tierra de Berk donde Astrid la vikinga más feroz, terca y testaruda; bueno eso es un decir ya que los años la han cambiado volviéndose más femenina y comprensiva pero claro sin dejar a lado lo testaruda. El caso es que cumplía 18 y el día en que recibiría todas las atenciones de parte de todos sus conocidos en especial de el de un castaño oji-verde que para sorpresa de la rubia estaba esa mañana en su cuarto viéndola dormir.

Esa mañana Hipo se había levantado más temprano de lo normal tanto que ni el brillo del sol había salido, voló con su amigo negro y sin dientes rodeando todo el lugar para después aterrizar suavemente en el techo de su amada y abrir la ventana y meterse en su cuarto.

Y ahí estaba el camuflado en las sombra del cuarto con su traje negro viendo a la dueña de su corazón dormir, esta estaba boca abajo abrazando la almohada con una pijama blanca delgada tapada con una cobija no muy delgada que se adaptaba al cuerpo atlético de esta y resaltaba las curvas de la muchacha en especial el torso y las caderas. El castaño se quedó hay contemplándola hasta que se acercó y se sentó en el borde de la cama de esta y empezó a acariciar el rostro de está quitándole y colocando el fleco de la rubia de la cara que en ese momento le cubría el rostro.

La tocaba como si fuera la flor mas bella del jardín tocándola con cuidado y cariño, hasta que empezó a detallarla cada aspecto y viendo en especial las curvas que sobresalían de las sabanas y como todo ser humano su deseo carnal lo invadió haciendo que sus toques ya no fueran en su rostro si no que descendieran lentamente por su cuello llegando a su torso, pasando por su abdomen y su espalda baja hasta llegar a las caderas y repitiendo el mismo camino una y otra vez.

-lo que tus manos empezaron, tus labios van a terminarlo- dijo la rubia con los ojos cerrados y con una sonrisa en la boca.

-si así lo dicta My Lady pues que así sea-dijo el castaño para después depositarle un tierno y suave beso en la frente a la rubia –feliz día- le dijo Hipo al oído.

Astrid se sentó acomodándose y quedando lo más cerca posible de Hipo el cual la abrazo.

-lista para tener toda la atención- dijo Hipo.

-no entiendo porque se emocionan es poner un pie más cerca de la tumba- dijo Astrid haciendo que Hipo se riera levemente. En eso llega la mama de Astrid a saludarla.

-feliz día hija. Wow Hipo como entraste- dijo al ver al castaño.

-por la ventana- dijo como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo. Después Astrid desayuno y se fue con Hipo a la cala.

-lista para tu primer regalo- dijo Hipo empezando a silbar una melodía suave.

**(pongan la canción de creo en ti de reik link: ** watch?v=snFhcHHdzT0**)**

**Hipo**

Ya no importa cada noche que espere  
>Cada calle o laberinto que crucé<br>Porque el cielo ha conspirado en mi favor  
>Y en un segundo de rendirme te encontré<p>

Piel con piel  
>El corazón se me desarma<br>Me haces bien  
>Enciendes luces en mi alma<p>

Creo en ti  
>Y en este amor<br>Que me ha vuelto indestructible  
>Que detuvo mi caída libre<br>Creo en ti  
>Y mi dolor se quedo kilómetros atrás<br>Y mis fantasmas hoy por fin están en paz

El pasado es un mal sueño que acabo  
>Un incendio que en tus brazos se apago<br>Cuando estaba a medio paso de caer  
>Mis silencios se encontraron con tu voz<p>

Te seguí y rescribiste mi futuro  
>Es aquí mi único lugar seguro<p>

Creo en ti  
>Y en este amor<br>Que me ha vuelto indestructible  
>Que detuvo mi caída libre<br>Creo en ti  
>Y mi dolor se quedo km atrás<br>Y mis fantasmas hoy por fin están en paz.

Cuando Hipo termino de cantar Astrid estaba enternecida con la canción y con un par de lágrimas de felicidad bajando por sus mejillas.

-eso estuvo hermoso- dijo ella para después abrazar a Hipo -gracias- dijo esta sin romper el abrazo.

-y aun no acaba- dijo Hipo.

El resto del día se la pasaron con sus dragones y sus amigos que le regalaron una variedad de objetos. Ropa, armas, cuchillos, libros y cuando cayo la noche había una ultima sorpresa.

Hipo subió a Astrid al lomo de Chimuelo y la llevo a un paseo en Berk a la luz de la luna.

-que hacemos aca- dijo Astrid con curiosidad.

-espera y lo veras- dijo Hipo para después darle una señal a Chimuelo que disparo una bola de plasma.

**(pongan veo en ti la luz link watch?v=wrrtT79LMxc)**

En aquel instante miles de luces se prendieron en Berk y alzaron vuelo eran dragones que tenían su boca en llamas una vista alucinante y hermosa

**Astrid**

Tiempo aquel, viendo a la distancia  
>Tiempo fue viendo al interior<br>Tiempo que no me imaginaba lo que me perdí

Y hoy aquí, viendo las estrellas  
>Y hoy aquí todo es claridad<br>Desde aquí, ya puedo ver que es donde debo estar

CORO  
>Y la luz encuentro al fin,<br>se aclaró aquella niebla  
>Y la luz encuentro al fin,<br>ahora el cielo es azul.  
>Es real brillando así, ya cambió la vida entera.<p>

Esta vez, todo es diferente  
>Veo en ti la luz.<p>

Y en aquel momento unos terribles terrores empezaron a danzar alrededor de la pareja.

**Hipo**

Tiempo aquel, persiguiendo un sueño  
>Tiempo fue, en la oscuridad<br>Tiempo que no había visto cómo es la realidad

Ella aquí, luce como estrella  
>Ella aquí, todo es claridad<br>Si aquí está, me es fácil ver que aquí hoy quiero estar

**Hipo y Astrid**  
>Y la luz encuentro al fin, se aclaró aquella niebla<br>Y la luz encuentro al fin, ahora el cielo es azul  
>Es real brillando así, ya cambió la vida entera<br>Esta vez todo es diferente, veo en ti la luz  
>Veo en ti la luz.<p>

Hipo y Astrid se quedan viendo y lentamente se fueron acercando el uno al otro hasta compartir un beso tierno y suave. Después de romper el beso Hipo saca una pequeña caja de su bolsillo.

-feliz cumpleaños- dijo abriendo la caja era un collar de oro con un nadder al final de este. Estaba curvado y con sus alas hacia afuera. Hipo lentamente se lo puso a Astrid la cual cogió la pequeña figura y la admiro –va con el mio- dijo Hipo sacando uno igual pero de plata y al final había un furia nocturna curvado al otro lado y con las alas asía afuera. Hipo cogió las figuras y las unió. Las dos figuras formaban un corazón con alas de color dorado y la otra parte plateado –así siempre estaremos juntos- dijo Hipo el cual recibió un beso.

-gracias- dijo Astrid.

**Bueno aca acaba nuestro capitulo dejen sus reviews que son mi inspiración no importa con que, si es una idea, una critica, o solo su apoyo, cualquier review es aceptado. Y nos vemos la próxima.**


End file.
